Without a Word (complete)
by Lotte-Simba
Summary: After the death of her parents, Emma Swan becomes mute. After 5 years of living in Boston, she and her foster parents moved to Storybrooke for a fresh start. Killian Jones, the captain of the football team, sees Emma being bullied by some people. He steps in and defends her. He wants to get to know her, even if it takes a lot of time to make her trust him. / Complete!
1. Prologue

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: So this is my first fanfiction ever :) This is just a prologue. I know it's short but I'm currently writing the first chapter. I just wanted to see what you guys think of the idea for this AU.  
English is not my mother language so there will probably be mistakes in it :)  
I hope you guys enjoy it :) Let me know what you think :) **

Prologue

It was a beautiful summer night in July. Emma and her parents were going back home after spending a day on the beach. They were having a wonderful time when a drunk driver suddenly ran into their car. Emma's parents died on their way to the hospital and Emma never spoke again. A foster family took her in and they instantly fell in love with 12 year old Emma Swan. Mary Margret and David Nolan considered her as their own daughter even though she hasn't said one word to them.

5 years later  
17 year old Emma just moved with her foster parents to a little town called Storybrooke in Maine. They left the city life in Boston behind them to begin a new life in a little town. Mary Margret started working at the local high school as an English teacher and David began working as a deputy of the local police force. Emma started her senior year in Storybrooke High.


	2. Back to school

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: So this is the first real chapter. I should be studying right now but this is so more interesting than learning about the law :p I just wanted to finish this chapter otherwise I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway :p It's not a really long chapter but I thought it was a great start for this story. I'm going to make the other chapters longer and with more dialogue). A big thanks to the ones that have followed/favorited and read this story already!**

Chapter 1: Back to school

It's the first day of school and Emma is nervous. She didn't have any friends in the five years after the death of her parents. She had to leave Florida to live with her new foster parents in Boston so she never saw her old friends again. She never made new friends and Emma became very shy. She mostly spends her time studying since no one wants to hang out with "the weird girl that doesn't speak".

Mary Margret drove them to school. After a quick goodbye, Emma was on her own again. She went into the school and hoped she didn't stick out or brought attention to herself. The first day began great. No one seemed to notice a new girl walking around in the hallways.  
Just before class started, Zelena Green accidently bumped into her.  
"Hi there, my name is Zelena. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town?" Emma grabbed her notebook, the one she always brought with her just in case someone wanted to communicate with her. After writing her name and telling she didn't speak, Zelena walked away, silently laughing to herself. Zelena is known as one of the mean girls of the small school. She never gets tired of gossiping and making fun of others. Not a few hours later and everyone knew who the new girl was. They all heard that she didn't speak a word. That's when they had decided that she was an easy victim.  
"Hey retard!" Some guy named Walsh yelled at her. Emma was used to being called a retard during the 5 years after the accident. She didn't want to become the center of attention so she just walked away. She locked herself in the girls bathroom until it was time to go back to class again. She already regretted going to school. She just wished that somebody, only if it was one person, wouldn't care that she is mute. That one person would become her friend.

On the other side of the school Killian Jones, captain of the football team, hung out with his friends and his girlfriend, Milah.  
"So, have you guys heard about the new girl?" Robin asked the rest of the gang. Hoping to get more information about the new girl.  
"Wait, that blond girl right? The retard that doesn't speak? Her name apparently is Emma. I had History with her last period. Such a weird chick." Milah explained.  
"You do know how bitchy you sound, right? You don't even know her." Killian couldn't help but feel sorry for the new blond girl who everyone calls a retard. Even though he hasn't met her yet or even seen her, he feels like he should protect her.

The bell rang and they all headed back inside to their classes. Killian arrived at his English classroom. That's when he saw her. The new blond girl. "That must be Emma. She is gorgeous, that's for certain." He thought to himself. He caught himself staring at her and blushed slightly. "Wait, why am I blushing? I never blush!"

When blue eyes met green ones, it was like time stopped around the two of them. Emma gave Killian a small smile and Killian smiled back at her. Emma instantly became red, not used to the politeness the stranger gave her. After that, she just stared at the ground; too shy to look the handsome guy in the eyes, and what gorgeous eyes they were. A beautiful blue color that makes her heart skip a beat. They reminded her of the ocean during a sunny summer's day. She snapped back to reality when the teacher arrived. During class, all she could think about were those blue eyes that belong to the friendly stranger.

Killian was transfixed when he saw the pair of green eyes. They reminded him of a forest. Her eyes were full of light and even from the small distance, he saw the gold specks in her eyes. He just wanted to get to know the girl that completely took over his mind with just one look. During class, all he could think about were the beautiful green eyes that were now all he could see when he closed his eyes.


	3. When strangers meet

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Since my muse is so active today and my studying skills are lacking, I present to you the second chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes** **Thank you for the follows and favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think**

Chapter 2: When strangers meet

After school, Killian searched for Emma in a sea of students. He hasn't seen her since their English class ended. Killian's friends waited for him at the front of the school. His close group of friends consists of Robin Locksley, who is his best friend since kinder garden, Victor Whale, Jefferson Hatter and Will Scarlet. All of them were part of the football team of Storybrooke High. Since they didn't have practice today, they decided to go to Granny's Diner, a local restaurant where he and his friends often hang out.  
When they arrived at Granny's and ordered their cokes and their snacks, they sat at their regular booth.  
"So how did your first day go?" Killian asked his friends.  
Victor shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Nothing much happens around here anyway."  
"I just can't wait to play football again. We are going to win big time!" Robin was always enthusiastic when it came down to playing football.  
"Well, let's just see how practice goes tomorrow." Will answered.

They ate their food while talking about their senior year and football some more.

* * *

David waited in the parking lot to pick Emma up from school. Mary Margret had to go to a teacher meeting so they couldn't ride home together.

"So, how was school today?" David asked. Emma grabbed her notebook and wrote that it was fine. She didn't say anything about that Walsh guy or the gorgeous stranger she saw during English.  
"How about we go to Granny's to celebrate your first day as a senior?" Emma just nodded.

When they arrived, Emma saw the stranger with blue eyes sitting in one of the booths near the window. She couldn't help but blush a little when she saw him.  
They sat down at a booth by a window. From her seat, Emma couldn't see the handsome stranger anymore since she was sitting with her back to him. A waitress named Ashley came by to take their orders.

"What do you want sweetie?" Emma looked up from her menu and wrote something down. She gave the note to David, who smiled when he saw what she wrote.  
"A grilled cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream for the lady. And a coke with a burger for me, please."  
"Coming right up!" After Ashley went to grab their order.  
"I see being a senior doesn't change your eating patterns." David smiled at Emma. He knew how much she liked her grilled cheese and hot chocolate. Mary Margret introduced her to the wonder of putting cinnamon and whipped cream on her hot chocolate. Since then, Emma only drank her hot chocolate that way.  
After Ashley came with their orders, they ate in silence.

When David went to the bathroom, Killian came over.

"Hey lass, what's your name?" Even though he already knew, he just wanted to be polite.  
Emma grabbed her notebook again. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan. What's your name?"  
"Killian Jones at your service." Emma smiled at him.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around at school, Swan."  
"I guess you will", Emma wrote in her notebook.

David saw Killian leaving Emma at their booth. When he sat down again he asked who that guy was. Emma just shrugged. She had no intention to give David any information about Killian. He was the first one that was nice to her.

* * *

When he came home, Killian was greeted by his brother, Liam. Liam is the one who takes care of him. Their mother died when Killian was only seven years old. When Liam's eighteenth birthday arrived, their father left them and never came back. Killian, who was only ten years old at the time, was devastated when he found out his father left them without saying goodbye. Since then, Liam was one of the few people he truly trusted.

"So, how was your first day as a senior, little brother?" Liam grinned at him. He knew Killian hated it when he called him his little brother.  
"It's "younger brother", Killian answered annoyed. " And it was fine. I met this lass today."  
"Ooh, a lass you say eh. Aren't you with Milah anyway?" Liam didn't like Milah very much. She was the head cheerleader and a bit possessive when it came to Killian. Of course his little brother hasn't noticed it yet since he was in love with her and only saw her sweet side.  
"Aye, still with Milah. Doesn't mean I can't be friends with other girls though." Killian sighed.  
Liam just smiled knowingly. Whoever this girl was, he had a feeling she was someone special.

Killian just went to his room to play a game on his computer. In reality he was just thinking about the beautiful lass he met today.

* * *

By the time Mary Margret came home, David and Emma were watching "The Princess Bride", one of Emma's favorite movies.

"So, how was your first day, senior?" Mary Margret smiled proudly at Emma. Emma just shrugged and grabbed her laptop which had a program that reads everything aloud that is written.  
"It was fine." The robotic voice read.  
David chuckled "She met a guy today." Mary Margret smiled at that. She was so happy Emma made a friend today since she has been alone for so many years.  
Emma blushed at the mention of Killian.  
"David, stop making her blush." Mary Margret said with a knowing smile.

When the movie was finished, Emma went upstairs to get ready for bed. The last thing she thought about before she went to sleep, were the blue eyes of Killian Jones. Maybe this year won't be too bad. That night she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	4. Wearing his shirt

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I just wanted to put this chapter online before going horseback riding. On Monday, my spring break is over** **. I have a lot of papers to write and a lot of studying to do but I hope I can still update this story every two days. A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I'm already writing chapter 4 :D  
Well, enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 3: Wearing his shirt

The week flew by without many incidents. Emma hoped that they would leave her alone until the end of the school year. She saw Killian a couple of times with his friends. He always said a hello when he saw her. Whenever that happened, she felt butterflies flying in her stomach. She knew he has a girlfriend but it doesn't hurt to dream, right?

Like every morning, Emma goes to school with Mary Margret instead of going with the bus. It was easier since Mary Margret was a teacher at the school anyway.  
When she arrived at her locker, she saw that it was covered in paint with the words "moron", "loser" and "retard" written in blood red paint. She noticed that there were a few more students than normal hanging around. She knew something was up. When she was about to open her locker, Walsh came behind her. He grabbed her by her shirt and smashed her against her locker. He started yelling things like "retard" and "moron". Suddenly all his friends were yelling at her too. She didn't know what to do. In between the yells and the laughs, Walsh threw his slushy into her face. She had hoped that this year would be better. But she knew that everywhere she went, she would be bullied. They saw her as an easy victim, one that wouldn't talk back to them. That's how it always went. But she wouldn't cry in front of them, she didn't want to seem weak.

* * *

Killian saw what was happening to Emma. How could anyone be so cruel to such a nice person as Emma? He just knew he had to help her. It was the least he could do for her.

"Alright, that's enough Walsh! Don't you have something better to do?" Killian yelled.

Walsh startled with the sudden anger Killian was showing. "What's wrong captain? Came here to protect your girl?"

"I'm just doing what's right. Come on, Emma." He grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her through the crowd that has formed around them.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked her when they were past the crowd and finally found a quiet place. She just nodded. She felt embarrassed so she didn't make a move to grab her notebook this time.

"I'm so sorry for what they did to you, Swan. If I had known what they were planning, I would have been there sooner. Do you have an extra shirt hanging in your locker?" She shook her head.

They went back to Killian's locker. He had a spare shirt in there that Emma could use. "A man's shirt is better than no shirt.", he thought.  
"Here, love. I always have a spare one in here. It will probably be too big on you tough but it's all I have." He said with a small smile. Emma grabbed the shirt with a small smile on her face. In those five years, no one ever stood up for her. It was new and refreshing that someone like Killian wanted to help her. She felt safe when she was around him.

When she had changed in the girl's bathroom, Killian and Emma went to their English class together.  
"I knew it would look good on you." Emma just blushed. Not used to getting compliments from guys, or people in general.

When Mary Margret arrived in the classroom, she saw her daughter wearing a guy's shirt. She immediately went to Emma's desk. She was worried something terrible had happened again.  
"Hey sweetie. What happened to your shirt?" She asked with a bit of worry. Grabbing her notebook, Emma just wrote that some people were calling her certain names and that someone threw a drink at her. She quickly added that it was no big deal. She left out the part where Walsh had smashed her against her locker since she didn't want Mary Margret to worry too much.

During their English class, Killian caught himself staring at Emma a few times. He wanted to get to know her, to be friends with her. He just hoped that Emma would be able to trust him, even if it took a while.

* * *

After school Milah went home with Killian to hang out and watch a movie together. This was something they did every Friday after Killian's football practice.

"Why did you hang out with that Emma person today? She is so bad for your reputation" Milah whined.  
"Well, some of us are actually being nice and don't just hate people because of some rumors that are being spread. She's a really nice girl if you get to know her." Killian explained, a little annoyed. He couldn't understand what Milah was bitching about. "Look, I just think Emma could use some friends."  
"And that should be you? I seriously don't like her, Killian. And why did I see her wearing your shirt today? Do you just like to give your shirts to random people or something?"  
"Well, I didn't say you should be friends with her. I just want to get to know her and be there for her. She seems like a really sweet girl. Everyone is just too judgmental to see it. And Walsh was throwing a drink at her. What was I supposed to do? Be a jerk and ignore her so she would be wearing a wet shirt for the rest of the day?" Killian was angry. When did his girlfriend became such a bitch? Only caring about their reputation and not caring about others. She has changed a lot during the years he has known her.  
"But –" Milah began.  
"Just drop it Milah. What movie do you want to see today?" He hoped that with distracting her, they could stop their discussion about Emma.

* * *

When Emma arrived home, she immediately went to her room. Not wanting to talk about Walsh with David and Mary Margret. She always felt bad when they gave her worried looks.  
"David, the bullying started again" She heard Mary Margret say before she shut her door. She knew that they would be discussing the possibilities to stop the bullying. She knew nothing would stop Walsh and his friends. Emma just wanted to fit in for once. She decided that reading a book would be more useful than thinking about what would happen in the future.

When Emma came downstairs for dinner, she saw that her foster parents were discussing something. She had a feeling they were still talking about her.  
When she sat down with her food before her, David began talking.  
"I'm sorry for what happened today, Emma. But Mary Margret and I were thinking it would be better if we reported it to the principal. Maybe that way they will pay more attention to you." Emma just shook her head. It was a terrible idea. She just knew that it would only increase the bullying. She decided she was just going to deal with the name calling and the other things they were planning on doing to her. She hoped they'll be tired of it soon so that they would finally leave her alone.

She went to bed not long after dinner. She just wanted to sleep and to stop thinking about what happened today. And when she finally fell asleep, she dreamt about a life where she and Killian could become real friends. And maybe even more than just friends.


	5. Having a friend

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Tadaaaa, a new chapter! :D Thank you for the favorites, follows and the reviews! You guys are amazing! :D This chapter is for my cat… who likes to annoy me when I'm writing my chapters :'D Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes! Another 15 hours and the newest episodes airs! I'm so excited!**

Chapter 4: Having a friend

Emma's weekend went by without much exciting happening. She thought off Killian a lot though. On Saturday she went shopping with Mary Margret. They needed new clothes for this school year. On Sunday they had a lovely family picknick in the park. That's where she saw Killian again. She watched him from a distance. He didn't see her though. When David saw her blushing and saw her looking at the boy he saw at Granny's not so long ago, he couldn't resist questioning her about him.

"So, aren't you gonna tell us about the boy you have been staring at for the past few minutes?" He asked jokingly. Emma's head shot up. She was becoming red, a bit ashamed that David caught her so easily. She grabbed the notebook from her bag. "Oh, it's just Killian from school."

Mary Margret looked over at Killian and his friends. That's when she recognized him.

"Hey, I think he's a student in my English class." Mary Margret observed. Emma nodded.

"Well, aren't you going over?" David asked.

"He's with his friends. I doubt he wants to be seen with a freak like me when his friends are there too." Emma wrote down.

"Emma, you are not a freak!" Mary Margret said. "You are a beautiful, wonderful, nice, smart girl!"

"Can we just go back home?" Emma wrote. David and Mary Margret nodded. They started packing everything up and made their way to their car again.

* * *

Killian had a great weekend so far. His brother surprised him with a sailing trip. Liam had bought a sailing boat not long ago. Killian loved the sea, he felt peaceful when he was conquering the waves.

"So, how is everything going at school?" Liam asked when they were checking their boat before going sailing.

"I think my senior year started well. I told you about Emma right?" Killian began. He didn't see Liam smirking at the mention of Emma.

"Yeah, I remembered you telling about her." He said with a smile.

"So, she was being bullied by Walsh and her stupid friends. Then I stood up for her. Liam, she is such a wonderful person." Killian said with awe in his voice.

"Ah, I think my little brother likes a lass!" Liam almost shouted.

"Just shut up Liam. I have a girlfriend you know. And for the millionth time, it's younger brother." He said annoyed. Liam just smirked at his outburst, knowing something else was going on. "Just keep checking the boat. And stop smirking."

On Sunday, Killian and his friends decided to go to the park since the weather was nice. They were playing football and were bantering while they were goofing around.

He saw Emma leaving with her parents. He stared when he saw them walking away to their car again. On that moment, Robin decided to throw the ball at him. Of course Killian didn't catch it, that's when his friends noticed that he was staring at something.

"What are you looking at, mate?" Will asked, looking around to see what might have caught Killian's attention. He didn't see anything interesting though.

"Hello, earth to Killian." Robin said while waving his hand in front of Killian's face.

"What, mate?" Killian asked. Robin smirked.

"You kinda zoned out for a moment there. You didn't even catch the ball, mate." Victor said with a laugh.

"Oh, err, it was nothing." Killian said.

His friends didn't think anything of it, so they just continued playing football.

* * *

Monday morning rolled by. Killian saw Emma entering the school building.

"Emma, wait up!" He yelled, hoping to catch her attention.

Emma turned around, smiling when she saw him. He smiled back at her. They stared in each other's eyes for a full minute before Killian realized what he was doing.

"So, err, I, err, wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my football game on Friday. Maybe you can come with your parents."

Emma typed something on her phone, not wanting to grab her notebook from her bag.

"Yeah, I would love to come!" he read on her phone.

"So, how about you and I go to Granny's after school." Killian said. He really wanted to get to know this girl better. Emma beamed at that. She quickly nodded.

"I'll be waiting here then when school's out." He said with a smile. He walked away then with a small wave and a smile on his face.

* * *

Emma just couldn't stop smiling. She was so glad Killian asked her to go hang out at Granny's. She quickly sent a text message to Mary Margret and David to ask if it was okay that she hung out with Killian later that day.

Mary Margret answered immediately that it was okay and that she will see her when she comes back home. David answered not long after that with a "Have fun, sweetie".

* * *

When school ended, Emma made her way to the front of the school. She saw Killian standing there, already waiting for her.

"Ready to go, Swan?" He asked with a smile. Emma nodded, smiling back at him.

They arrived at Granny's. They sat down and waited for the waitress to take their orders. Emma already wrote down her order, not wanting to make the waitress wait for her.

"So, how are you, Swan? Killian asked. Emma grabbed her phone. It was faster to type something on her phone instead of writing it down on a piece of paper. She didn't have her laptop with her to use the program with the robot voice, but she would manage with her phone.

"I'm fine. How are you? Thank you for inviting me to come with you by the way." She wrote.

"I'm good. And it was no problem." Killian said. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" He patiently waited while Emma typed on her phone. He didn't care that it took longer to answer.

"I like reading, watching T.V., just the normal teenage stuff really. What about you?" He read on her phone.

"I love sailing with my brother. We recently bought a boat and we like to go sailing when the weather is good. I love playing football, but you probably knew that already." He answered.

The waitress came with their food and drinks. Emma ordered her favorite, a grilled cheese and a hot cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream. Killian ordered Granny's famous lasagna and a coke to drink with. They ate in silence for a while. When they finished, Killian asked Emma if she would like to take a walk with him through the park. Emma eagerly agreed, she already had an amazing time in Killian's presence.

While they walked through the park, they kept their conversation light. They both wanted to know each other a little better so they focused on that for a while.

* * *

When they arrived at Emma's house, they exchanged their phone numbers and said a quick goodbye.

"I had an amazing time, Swan. I hope we can do it again sometime." Killian said. Emma nodded.

"Does that mean we are friends now?" She typed with a smile. Killian smiled back and nodded.

"Well, Swan, I should head back home now. See you tomorrow at school!" Emma nodded again and waved Killian off when he started walking back home.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Mary Margret asked when Emma came back. David wasn't home yet since he had to work the late shift. Emma just smiled, Mary Margret would understand what she meant. Mary Margret beamed at the smile Emma gave her.

"Oh, it went well, hé?" She said teasingly. Emma nodded and smiled even more.

She went to her room, wanting to study a little before going to bed.

* * *

"Why are you so late, brother?" Liam asked. "Were you hanging out with Milah?"

"No, actually. I went to Granny's with Emma." Killian explained.

"Alright." Liam just replied, knowing that teasing Killian would only make him annoyed.

* * *

Later that night, when Emma lay in her bed, she received a text message from Killian.

"Good night, Swan" Emma smiled at the short but sweet text message she just received.

After a quick reply, Emma went to sleep. She had a wonderful dream about Killian that night.


	6. Game time

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I seriously have no idea what guys do on a guy's night… So I just improvised something. :') This chapter is a bit boring, I know, but I needed this chapter to be able to write the next one. :p Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I'll start writing the next chapter later this evening after I have some more studying done! :D I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready by Thursday evening. :D Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Game time

Friday rolled by and Emma was really excited. She would finally go to her first football game since she started high school. She never went to one before since she didn't have any friends to cheer for. She wanted to support Killian and his friends though during their first game of the season.

When school ended, she quickly headed home with Mary Margret to eat something first at home and to change her clothes. She wore a dress to school that day but she wanted to trade it for a jeans and a white tank top, it's more casual then a floral dress. When they were ready, they picked David up from the police station. He had just finished his shift. He had brought some casual clothes with him to the station that morning, not wanting to go to a game in his police uniform. They headed back to school, where the game would start in 20 minutes. They found 3 unoccupied seats in the front row and waited for the game to begin.

* * *

Killian was a bit nervous. It was the first game of the season and he wanted to make his team and the school proud. He quickly gathered his team, they were called "The Pirates", together before the game started.

"So mates, first game of the season!" Killian said enthusiastically. His team cheered, they were all really excited to play again. "Alright, let's go and kick some asses!" Killian yelled. His team excitingly cheered again.

When The Pirates arrived at the field, the whole crowd went nuts. Killian saw Emma and her parents sitting in one of the seats on the front row. He was glad that she came to watch the game. She waved at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked really cute in her jeans, white tank top and her iconic red leather jacket. She always wore it to school and it really suited her. He couldn't help but think she looked really beautiful tonight.

* * *

Milah saw Killian smiling at Emma. She had heard from her friends that he went to Granny's with Emma on Monday while she was at cheerleading practice. Her friends said it looked a lot like a date. Killian hadn't mentioned anything to her and she hadn't brought it up. She was upset though. Since he met Emma, Killian didn't spend a lot of time with her anymore and that made her really pissed. She wanted to get rid of Emma, she would find a way to break up their friendship.

* * *

The game began. Killian scored the first point in the first 15 minutes and he felt confident.

Only 5 more minutes until the end of the game and it was a tie between both teams. There was only one minute left and just before the timer went off, Killian scored the winning point. The crowd cheered and clapped. His teammates lifted him up from the ground. He looked over at Emma and saw her clapping and smiling proudly.

Suddenly Milah stood beside him. She kissed him soundly in front of the whole crowd. He didn't pull back though, knowing that Milah would be angry if he embarrassed her in front of the whole school.

Emma saw Milah kissing Killian. Her smile faded from her face. She knew Milah was his girlfriend and of course she had seen them kissing before but it still stung a little to see them so happy together.

Killian looked over at Emma to see her reaction. He saw that she was no longer wearing a smile on her face. He gave her an apologetic look. He hated it when Milah kissed him in front of everyone. He had always found it a bit rude to kiss someone with a whole crowd watching them.

Milah looked over at Emma and saw that her plan had worked. She was happy to see Emma's smile fading away, no one would touch her boyfriend, especially not Emma. Afterwards she went back to her friends. They were all laughing at Emma's reaction.

* * *

Killian went back home with Robin, Victor and Will since they had planned a guy's night. They first played some videogames but they were bored after an hour of playing, so they decided to talk about their girlfriends.

"I just don't know what is up with Milah. She acts so jealous all of the sudden. We've been together for almost a year and I still have this feeling that she doesn't really trust me." Killian said to his friends. Hoping they had advice about how to deal with a jealous girlfriend.

"Well, Ruby heard Milah and her friends talking about Emma and you. She said they were talking about how the two of you looked like you were on a date. Maybe that's why she is so jealous? You know how Milah gets sometimes." Victor explained.

Killian's friends weren't a big fan of Milah. She often acted like a bitch and didn't really care about anyone else. They knew that Killian loved her though but they had their doubts that it was the same for Milah.

"I just went to grab some food at Granny's with Emma on Sunday." Killian said. "It's not like that's a big deal, right?"

"Just let her be. She will get over herself after this weekend." Will said.

"Why were you hanging out with Emma anyway? I didn't know you guys were friends." Robin said. He hadn't heard a rumor yet about the new friendship between Killian and Emma. He liked Emma though. She seemed to be a nice girl and she made Killian smile more than Milah ever had in their relationship.

"I wanted to get to know her better, you know. To be her friend since she has none. And we had a great time at Granny's. She's an amazing friend too." Killian said.

The guys shared a knowing look. They were happy he made friends with Emma though.

After a while of talking about their girlfriends and other stuff, they decided to go to sleep. Killian quickly texted Emma, he wanted to apologize for Milah's behavior.

"I don't know if you're still awake but I wanted to apologize for Milah's actions at the field today." He typed. It didn't take long to receive a reply from Emma.

"It's alright. She's your girlfriend, she can kiss you whenever she wants. It's no big deal. Goodnight, Killian." He read.

"Sweet dreams, Swan." He replied, not wanting to bring up Milah again.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter actually. I have rewritten it a couple of times but I just can't get it the way I want it. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better though!**


	7. The break up

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Wow, already over 60 followers! You guys are amazing! Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I have a presentation tomorrow, and I stressing so much right now… We have to pretend we are in court and we have to defend our client, I seriously hate school presentations. :') This chapter is a bit, well a lot, longer than the previous ones :D Well anyway, have fun reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: The break up

After guy's night, Killian started thinking about what his friends said about Milah. He knew that she often got jealous for stupid reasons but he did love her. He decided that maybe spending more time with her would help with her jealous mood. He texted her to ask if she was interested to come by later today. He immediately got a reply that she would be there in an hour.

They had spent their Saturday afternoon watching a movie. Killian grew bored of it and suggested that they could take in the park. He wanted to take her sailing on his boat, but Milah never wanted to join him. She always said that her hair would be a mess afterwards. During their walk, they talked about various things.

"I'm proud of you, you know? You looked so handsome winning the game." Milah said, grabbing Killian's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Thank you, it felt amazing to win." There was a short silence after that. They both didn't really know what to say to each other.

* * *

During the week, Killian spend his lunch hours with Emma. Milah was with her friends anyway and he wasn't interested in the gossips the girls liked to spread around. Killian and Emma had spent lunch together a couple of times already and he really enjoyed being with her during their breaks. He ate in silence, content to not have to speak while he ate his food. When they had finished their meals, they started talking about what they did the other day. Killian enthusiastically told her about the sailing trip he made with Liam on Sunday. Emma smiled at the way he told his story. She could see that he really loved to sail with his brother.

"It seems you really enjoy sailing." She wrote with a smile.

"I love the ocean. It's always an adventure to concur the waves and it's also something I do with my brother. It has made us close." He said with a glint of happiness shining in his eyes.

"It must be amazing to be able to sail the waves whenever you want." She wrote, she used to dream about having a boat when her parents were still alive. She used to ask her parents to take her sailing, well that was before the accident, but they always made up excuses. Since then, she never really wanted to be on a boat anymore. It was something she wanted to do with her parents and it wouldn't be the same without them there.

"Have you ever sailed before?" He asked. Emma snapped back to reality.

"Never even been on a boat before." She wrote, a sad smile on her face.

"How about we go sailing together one day?" He wanted to show her why he loved the sea so much. Maybe taking her sailing would be a fun way to spent time with his friend.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to that offer." She wrote, smiling at the way his smile grew bigger on his face.

* * *

Every Monday morning, Emma had a free period. She always spends her time studying in the library.

Milah came by with some of her friends.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but stay away from my boyfriend, you retard." Milah began, her friends silently laughing at the Milah's outburst. Emma just raised her eyebrows.

"If I see you talking to Killian, or even looking in his direction again, I'm going to make sure you regret it, you moron!" Milah almost shouted, before she realized that they were still in the library.

"Milah, what the hell are you doing?" Killian said angrily, he had heard the whole speech Milah had given Emma.

"Killian! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Milah said, silently cursing that Killian had heard her.

"Forget it Milah, everyone was right about you, you truly are a bitch!" Killian said, "We are through, I don't want anything to do with you ever again."

"You never meant anything to me anyways." Milah said, wanting to hurt Killian some more. After that, Milah stood up and left the library with her friends.

When Milah finally left, Killian said beside Emma.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked, "I'm sorry for what she said, she has always been very possessive." Emma just shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright." She wrote.

"No, love, it's not alright. She had no right to treat you like that." Killian said with a bit of anger in his voice. Emma just shrugged, "No worries, I'm used to this.", she wrote.

"Well, how about we go for a walk in the park after school. Are you up for that?" Killian suggested.

Emma smiled and nodded. "That would be terrific", she wrote down.

The bell rang and they both got up to go to their classes.

* * *

The rumor of the break up went around the whole school before it was even lunch. A lot of people stared at him and it made him feel quite uneasy. He didn't really like it when people were staring at him while gossiping about his life.

"What was the big deal anyway? People break up all the time." He said to Robin, who was walking beside him to their next class.

"It is a big deal when the gossips are about the most popular couple of the school. Just ignore them, you did the right thing by breaking up with her." Robin answered. Killian had explained the situation to him before the rumor was being spread. He wanted to know if he did the right thing. Killian still loved Milah, you just couldn't unlove someone after a few hours, but he still thought that Milah's behavior was out of line. Not only for what she said to Emma, but also for the way she had acted since school has started a few weeks ago. She had changed during the summer vacation. Maybe she wanted to show her power she had now that she was a senior and the head cheerleader. He didn't know and he really didn't care anymore.

* * *

School ended and Emma waited for Killian at the front of the school. Killian saw her waiting. He came behind her and grabbed her by her waist. She jumped up a little in surprise but smiled when she saw it was just Killian.

"Ready to go, Swan?" He asked. Emma nodded, still with a wide smile on her face. Killian quickly texted Liam to let him know he would be back home a bit later.

Emma and Killian walked through the park. They found a bench to sit on and they talked a bit about school and movies they saw recently. Suddenly, Emma's stomach grumbled. Emma gave him a shy smile. She quickly typed him a message saying she better got home because she was getting really hungry.

"We are having a barbecue at home, do you want to join us?" Killian asked.

"Let me just ask Mary Margret if it's alright with her." Emma quickly sent Mary Margret a text message, hoping she would say yes. After a short minute, she got a reply saying that it was alright but that she had to come home at a decent hour since she had school tomorrow morning. She let Killian read the message and Killian stood up suddenly.

"Come on Swan, let me show you where I live." He said, smiling back at Emma.

They were walking back to Killian's place. Killian was thinking about the way Emma referred to her mom as Mary Margret. He decided to just ask her. "Can I ask you a question, love?" He asked a little uncertain. Emma nodded.

"Why did you refer to your mother as Mary Margret?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude. Emma grabbed her phone again, Killian couldn't take his eyes off her while she was typing her reply.

"Well, David and Mary Margret are my foster parents. My real parents died in an accident when I was 12 years old and it just feels too weird to call them mom and dad." He read. He didn't know that they weren't her biological parents, nor that her real parents passed away. He immediately regretted asking her that question. "I'm so sorry, love. I really didn't know you lost your parents." Emma just shrugged. They dropped the topic immediately.

* * *

Killian led Emma inside his house. He told her she could make herself at home while he went to go find Liam.

"Liam, are you outside?" Killian yelled, hoping Liam would hear him.

"I'm in the yard, little brother!" Liam yelled.

"It's younger brother." Killian said to himself. He saw Liam at the barbecue, already preparing the meat.

"Ah, there you are Killian! Why are you home later than usual?" Liam asked while flipping one of the burgers.

"I brought company. We first went for a walk through the park. Is it alright if she stays for dinner?" Killian asked, hoping this won't be a problem for his brother.

"Ah, is Milah joining us then?" Liam asked. He saw Killian scratching behind his ear, which meant that he was a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Liam asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, Milah won't be joining us anymore. I broke up with her this morning." Killian explained.

"Why?" Liam just asked, although he didn't like Milah very much, he still felt bad for Killian. He knew how much she meant to him.

"She was being a bitch for the millionth time. This time she just went too far. She was calling Emma a retard and she was saying that Emma has to stay away from me. I didn't like the way she spoke to one of my friends and our relationship wasn't really going well for a while so I just decided it would be better to put an end to our relationship." Killian explained, happy that he could talk about this with his brother. Liam has always been able to understand him, Killian always went to his brother when he needed someone to talk to without being judged.

"I think you did the right thing then. Who will be joining us for dinner, by the way?" Liam asked, he was hoping it would be Emma. He wanted to meet the lass Killian couldn't stop talking about.

"Emma. She was getting hungry during our walk so I decided to invite her over. It isn't a problem right?" Killian quickly added.

"Ah, at last I meet the lass!" Liam said.

"I'm going to get her. She's waiting in the living room." With that, Killian went to grab Emma.

* * *

Emma looked around the living room. She noticed a few photographs hanging on the wall. She went over to watch them more closely. On one photo, Killian looked like a 7 year old boy. He was standing proudly beside his older brother on a boat. She smiled at the sight of a happy, young Killian. She suddenly felt nervous about meeting his brother though. What if he didn't like her? Her worries melted away when she saw Killian standing by the door.

"Come on, love. Liam is waiting for us in the yard." Killian said. He took her hand in his and showed her the way to the back yard.

"Liam, this is Emma. Emma, this is my brother, Liam." Killian introduced them to each other while Emma and Liam shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, lass. I've heard a lot about you. Killian can't stop talking about you." Liam said, wanting to embarrass his little brother a bit. Killian gave Liam an evil glare and Emma just laughed.

"The food is almost ready, you can sit down at the table while I grab the drinks from the fridge." Liam said, quickly heading back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about Liam, he likes to embarrass me." Killian said with a shy smile, he hated it when Liam said embarrassing stuff about him. Liam placed the drinks on the table and went to grab the meat from the grill.

"Dinner is ready. Dig in!" Liam said while placing the meat on the table.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

When they had finished their food, Liam started a conversation. He wanted to get to know Emma a bit better.

After an hour, Emma mentioned that she really should be heading home. Killian gave her a ride in his brother's car. When Emma arrived home, they said goodbye.

* * *

"I had fun today." Emma wrote. "Your brother is really nice."

"We should hang out more." Killian said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"You sure will." Emma wrote. "Bye, Killian."

"Bye, Emma." With that Emma got out of the car and walked to the front door, waving at Killian before she went in.

* * *

"Ah, you're home." She heard Mary Margret say. "Did you have fun?" Emma nodded.

"I'm heading upstairs. I'm going to finish my homework." She typed, hoping Mary Margret wouldn't want to interrogate her.

* * *

When Killian arrived home, Liam was waiting with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Killian asked.

"I like her. Don't screw this up alright." Liam just said, before heading back to the living room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Killian said before he went to his room to finish the paper that was due next week.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It was almost 2400 words, which is like almost 1000 words more than my normal chapters :p**


	8. The birthday girl

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I loved writing this chapter! I'm hoping to post the next chapter next Monday, Tuesday at the latest. I'll start writing it later this evening. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are amazing! Let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The birthday girl

Emma and Killian became close during the month after Killian's break up. They often spend their breaks together and they had spent a lot of time together during the weekends.

It was Friday morning, the 22th of October. Emma was still sleeping when Mary Margret and David entered her room. David was holding a cupcake with a blue candle in the shape of a star, it was a tradition they started when Emma celebrated her first birthday with the Nolan's. Mary Margret and David began singing the Happy Birthday song so Emma would wake up. When she was finally awake, she blew out the candle and began eating her cupcake. Mary Margret was taking pictures to put in the family photo book. When Emma had finished eating, she took a shower and got ready for school.

* * *

When Emma arrived at her locker, she saw that someone had decorated her locker with a few balloons. She immediately knew it was Killian's work since she didn't really know any other people. She had spent time with Killian and his friends but she wasn't really close to any of them except for Killian. Killian wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday, love." He whispered in her ear. Emma turned around in his arms and grinned at him. She quickly typed a thank you. During the last five years, she never got much attention when it was her birthday. Only Mary Margret and David, and of course her grandparents, celebrated her birthday after the accident.

"Hey, I was thinking if you were interested to have a drink at Granny's and then take a small walk at the beach after school today." Killian said.

"Let me ask Mary Margret if it's okay that I come home later on my birthday. I'm not sure she has planned anything for tonight." She typed. Mary Margret had answered her text quickly, saying that it was fine.

"Well, it seems I have permission to go." She typed with a smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you here then, at your locker, after the last class." He said, winking at her when he walked away.

* * *

A few days ago, Mary Margret was searching for Killian in the school hallways. She finally found him after a 20 minutes search.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Killian?" Mary Margret asked him, gesturing to follow her.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, not really sure why Mary Margret wanted to talk to him.

"Well, it's Emma's birthday in a week and we are having a surprise party at our house to celebrate her 18th birthday. I'm sure Emma would love it if you were there. Maybe your brother can come too." Mary Margret explained, hoping he didn't have plans already.

"I would love to come and I'm sure Liam would want to come too." Killian said. "When do we have to be at your place?"

"The party starts at 6 o'clock on Friday. Could you keep Emma away from the house until then? We want to surprise her when she gets home."

"Yeah, sure. I'll think of something to keep her from coming home early." Killian said.

"We'll see you and your brother there then." She said with a smile, happy that Killian would be able to be there.

* * *

When her last class was finished, Emma headed back to her locker. Killian was casually leaning against it and Emma smirked at the sight of him. She quickly putted her books into her locker.

"Are you ready to go?" Killian asked when she closed her locker. Emma nodded.

They first went to Granny's where Killian bought Emma a coke and a doughnut. Killian didn't hurry to finish his doughnut and his coke since he had to keep her busy until 6 o'clock.

It was 5 o'clock when they were walking to the beach. They took off their shoes and continued walking with their feet in the ocean. It was a bit cold since it was late October but neither cared about that. Emma splashed some water on Killian with her foot. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and spun her around. Emma was silently making a sound of joy, it was the first time in five years that she used her vocal cords. It was too silent for Killian to notice and Emma hadn't realized what she was doing. After their little spin, he put her back on the ground. They silently started walking back to Emma's place.

* * *

At precisely 6 o'clock, Emma was back home. She opened the door and went inside, frowning when she saw that the lights were off. She switched the lights on and suddenly a group of people shouted "Surprise!". Her grandparents, Claire, Eva and Leopold, were hiding behind the sofa, Liam, David and Mary Margret all yelled at the same time. Every one of them giving her a big smile. Emma was smiling widely when she saw that her grandparents were there too to celebrate her birthday. She didn't see them often so it was always great to be able to spend some time with them.

During the party, no one seemed to notice that David has left the party. He went to get Emma's birthday gift in the animal shelter. He fell in love with a new puppy that had been left in the forest by its previous owner. When he saw her, he knew the puppy would be the perfect gift. Their new house had a large back yard and the puppy would be great to keep Emma company.

When he arrived back home, he asked Emma to follow him to the back yard. When she got there, she saw the most adorable little puppy with a cute bow on its head. She immediately went over to the puppy and started to pet it.

"Do you like her?" David asked. Emma nodded. A wide smile on her face. She hugged David and Mary Margret tightly as a thank you. David was glad she liked their newest addition to their little family.

"How long has she been waiting outside?" Emma wrote down on a note.

"Just a few minutes." David answered. He saw her questionable look. "Didn't you notice I left for half an hour during the party?" Emma shook her head, she was too busy with her guests that she hadn't even noticed that David left the party. The rest of the guest came outside to have a look at the puppy.

"Aww, she's so cute! How will you name her?" Killian asked with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. Emma shrugged her shoulders, not capable of naming her new puppy so soon.

"I have no idea yet." She wrote down. She picked her new puppy up and carried her inside.

* * *

They were all eating the cake Mary Margret had baked.

"I have a name for her." The robotic voice from her laptop said. Emma had brought down her laptop since it was easier that way to participate in the conversations. Everyone looked up, all excited to know the name of the new pup.

"Well, what's her name?" David asked, he was curious to know what name she had chosen.

"I think Duchess would be the perfect name for her." The robotic voice said. Everyone smiled at that. It suited the little Labrador.

When they had finished the cake, Emma began to open all her gifts; Mary Margret and David had also bought a cute bracelet aside from Duchess.

Leopold and Eva, Mary Margret's parents, had given her a card with some money in it. Claire, her "real" grandmother from her mother's side, had given her a few books from her favorite authors.

When it was Killian's turn, Emma gave him a large smile. She was curious to find out what he would have chosen for her.

"This is from my brother and me." He said, "I saw it and I thought it would look great on you." Emma took the package and opened it slowly. When her gift was unwrapped, she took a cute necklace with a swan on it out of the box. She smiled widely, he was right; it did suit her.

"Thank you guys for the amazing gifts." Her laptop read out loud. She immediately putted on her new necklace. Killian saw her smile and he was happy he had found the perfect gift for her.

* * *

When the party was over, Emma and Killian decided to go for a walk with Duchess. Her little pup was already excited when she saw the leash. Liam already left and told Killian that he would see him at home. It was nearly 11 o'clock so they were only going for a short walk, David's orders.

When they had finished their walk, Killian stopped Emma from walking further.

"Would you like to go out with me next Saturday?" Killian asked her. Emma stood there for a moment, not really believing what she just heard. She nodded enthusiastically. Maybe this was the best birthday present after all.


	9. The date

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: The reviews are amazing! Thank you guys for all your support! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday… We had to go to Brussels for a school trip and by the time I got back home, I was too tired to do anything :p I was up at 3 am to watch the newest episode and after that I wasn't able to fall back to sleep. I was way too tired to finish this yesterday evening :D**

 **Thanks again for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

Chapter 8: The date

Saturday afternoon finally arrived and Emma was getting ready for her date. She wanted to wear something cute and casual. She was still searching through her closet when Mary Margret came in her room.

"Still deciding on what you're going to wear?" She asked teasingly. Emma just shrugged her shoulders, she just couldn't decide on her outfit. She never went on a date before so she really didn't know what to expect.

"It will be fine!" Mary Margret said when she saw Emma stressing. "It's just with Killian." Mary Margret was ecstatic when Emma told her that Killian asked her out. David, of course, wasn't really happy at first but after a few moments, he too was excited for his foster daughter.

Emma showed Mary Margret a few of her outfit options. With Mary Margret's help, Emma chose a cute red dress with a sweetheart neckline that came just above her knees.

* * *

Killian made a dinner reservation at his favorite Italian restaurant. He was getting ready for his date when Liam came in his room.

"You forgot to knock again." Killian said annoyed, he wanted to get ready in peace without his older brother watching him.

"Well, I just wanted to give you the keys to my car. You can use it but be careful with it." Liam said. "I'm heading to work now so I guess I'll see you tonight. Oh, and you look good by the way. Emma's going to like what she sees tonight!" Liam said, with that he went back downstairs to go to the docks. Killian chuckled. He hoped that he could call Emma his girlfriend after tonight.

* * *

Killian arrived at Emma's house and got out of the car. He was holding a single rose in his hand, hoping that Emma would like the gesture. He knocked on the door and David opened the door.

"Emma, Killian's here!" He yelled. Killian couldn't keep his smile at bay when he saw Emma walking downstairs. When she finally got to the front door, Killian gave her the flower. She smiled at the sweet gesture and went to grab a vase to put the rose in.

"No funny business!" David said before the two went back to the car. David was watching them when they were going to the car. He had a small smile on his face. He was happy that Emma finally got to experience her first date.

* * *

"We have an hour until our dinner reservation. What do you say love, care to join me on a walk by the beach?" Killian asked. The beach was their special place. They often went there for a walk with Duchess after school.

They were slowly walking, talking about school and football practice. It was just some small talk, it was difficult to talk about the stuff you normally talked about on a first date since they knew each other pretty well already. Killian decided to take Emma's hand in his. Emma looked at their joined hands and gave his hand a small squeeze. They walked to the car and drove off to the next town where the restaurant was located.

"This is my favorite restaurant." Killian said. "I do hope you like Italian food." Emma loved Italian food, Killian made an excellent job by choosing this restaurant. They were both looking at the menu. Emma typed her order on her phone so that Killian could read it out loud when the waitress came.

"I'm your waitress for tonight." A girl named Ella said. "Can I take your orders?"

"A normal spaghetti and a coke for the lady and a spaghetti carbonara with a coke for me." Killian said.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said before heading back to grab their drinks.

Killian grabbed Emma's hands again above the table, he laced his fingers with hers and they both were smiling at each other. Killian has never been this excited on a date and for Emma, this has been her definition of a perfect first date. They were staring in each other's eyes for a while until Ella interrupted them by bringing their food. They were eating in a comfortable silence.

"How's the spaghetti?" Killian asked.

"It's amazing!" Emma typed with the smile. They just kept telling each other stories from their childhood until they finished their dinner.

* * *

When they left the restaurant, they decided to walk through the park before heading home again.

"I had a wonderful time, Emma." Killian said. They were still holding hands.

Emma grabbed her phone to type her reply, "Me too, the restaurant was amazing." The message read. Suddenly, Killian stopped Emma from walking further. He palmed her cheek with his hands and looked at her lips, giving her a moment to step away from him. When she didn't, he pressed his lips on hers in a slow but loving kiss. Emma wrapped her hands around his neck and played with his hair. Killian's hands tangled in her soft curls. When they finally backed away, they were both looking in each other's eyes while smiling the biggest smile. They walked back to the car since it was getting late and Killian didn't want to make a bad impression on David.

* * *

They were back at Emma's place. Killian gave her a quick goodnight kiss.

"Will you go out with me again?" He asked slightly nervous. Emma just gave him another kiss to answer his question.

"Goodnight, Killian." She typed on her phone.

"Goodnight, love." Killian said before heading back to the car.

* * *

"So how was it?" Mary Margret asked when Emma came through the door. "We want to hear everything about the date."

"Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear everything." David said.

"How was the restaurant, did you go anywhere afterwards, was there a goodnight kiss?" Mary Margret rambled.

"That for instance is something I don't want to know about." David said, interrupting Mary Margret's ramble. Emma smiled and waved to say goodnight before heading back to her room.

"She seems happy." She heard Mary Margret say to David. Emma laughed a little when she heard them.

She lay on her bed for a while before sleep took over. She thought back about the amazing date and the perfect first kiss. She couldn't wait to see Killian again. When she finally did fall asleep, she was still smiling and thinking about Killian.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaay, they are finally a couple! Sorry for the shorter chapter… I had no ideas left for their date :D Next chapter will probably have some Milah action :D**


	10. Evil plans

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I hadn't thought about bringing Milah back into the story after the break up but then I got this review from "Esmeralda Diana Parker" that got me a little inspired :p We will see Milah in action in a few chapters. I'm also working on another fic called "Every King Needs a Queen", I hope you guys look into that one as well! :D Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows; it's amazing to see that other people are enjoying this fic as much as I am!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Evil plans

It was the first day back at school since they were a couple. Killian had already told his friends about his date with Emma and that she was finally his girlfriend. All his mates, especially Robin, were happy for him. Killian was waiting for his girlfriend at the front of the school. When Emma got out of the car, she rushed over to Killian and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi there stranger." Killian whispered. Emma gave him another sweet kiss.

A few students, who were also standing outside, were watching them. They were all surprised to see the captain kissing with the mute girl. They were walking hand in hand in the hallways, the other students were all turning around at the sight of the new couple. Killian walked with her to her locker so she could grab her books. He saw how nervous she was feeling. He knew she didn't like it when people were staring at her, which the other students were obviously doing behind their backs.

"Hey, love, it'll be okay. In a few days it'll be old news and then they will stop staring at us." Killian said, trying to calm her. Emma smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand again. Together, they continued walking to their classroom.

* * *

Milah was watching the lovebirds from a distance.

"I need your help." She said to Zelena, a friend of hers.

"With what?" Zelena asked, hoping she could cause some trouble.

"I need to find a way to make Killian break up with Emma." Milah said. She hated seeing the two of them so happy together. Zelena smiled at that.

"I would love to help!" She said enthusiastically. "We should wait for a bit though, let them be happy for a short while and let them dream about their future and then we step in and crush their dreams. They won't know what hits them."

"You are a genius, Zelena. We should think of a plan." Milah said with a glint of evil in her eyes.

* * *

Killian had football practice after school and Emma decided to go watch him. She was sitting at the bench and was watching how Killian was passing the ball to his team mates.

"Great shot!" She heard someone shout at Killian and she saw Killian smiling proudly. He looked over at Emma and she waved at him with a proud smile on her face. She loved watching him play, he looked peaceful and when he made a goal, he was always feeling proud of himself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the presence of another person sitting next to her. She looked over to see a girl from her year smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" She said enthusiastically while holding out her hand for Emma to grab. "I'm Victor's girlfriend." She added. Emma shook Ruby's hand and made a move to grab her phone out of her bag.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Killian's girlfriend." She typed.

"Oh, I know who you are! The rumors about you and Killian are going around the school!" Ruby said with a lot of enthusiasm. Emma smiled shyly at that.

"So, are you coming to the game this Friday?" Ruby asked. Emma nodded, she still had to ask Mary Margret or David if she could go but she knew it wouldn't be a problem.

"Great! So, the girls and I were wondering if you would like to come with us since you're practically one of us now." She said a bit nervous.

"I would love to!" Emma typed. "Who are the rest of the girls?" She added.

"Well there is Regina, Robin's girlfriend; Belle, Will's girlfriend and me." She answered, happy that Emma would want to sit with them. They had never really gotten along with Milah, she was way too bitchy and never really wanted to do anything with the other girls.

"So, it's settled then?" Ruby asked, just to be sure. Emma nodded, excited to hang around with the girls. During practice, Ruby and Emma talked about their boyfriends, school, the other girls and so on. They both had a wonderful time getting to know the other better. When practice was over, Killian jogged back to Emma. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to make Ruby uncomfortable.

"Hi there, my love." Killian whispered in her ear. Emma rolled her eyes at him, not being able to hold back the large smile. Ruby was watching them and giggled before she got up and went to Victor to give him a passionate kiss on the field.

"I see you met Ruby. Did you guys have fun?" He asked her. Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'm really excited to hang out with the rest of the girls." She typed on her phone.

"I'm happy you get to meet them. I'm sure they'll love you." Killian said to ensure her. "I'm heading to the changing room, I'll see you here in ten minutes." He gave her kiss on the cheek before heading back to the changing room with the rest of his teammates.

When he was freshened up and in clean clothes again, they decided to take a small walk through the park before heading home.

They arrived at Emma's place after a twenty minute walk.

"Ah, you're home." Mary Margret said. "Nice to see you again, Killian!"

"Nice to see you too." Killian answered, giving Mary Margret a smile.

"David will be home in 30 minutes. I'm going to start on dinner now. Would you like to eat with us, Killian?" Mary Margret rambled. Killian looked over at Emma to see if it was alright. When he saw her nodding at him he decided that a dinner with her family wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, let me ask Liam first." He said. He quickly texted Liam, who said it was alright since he was still at work. "Liam says that it's fine." He said to Mary Margret. "Maybe we can start on our homework?" He suggested to Emma. Emma nodded and led him to her room. Once they arrived, Killian pulled Emma to him so he could give her a slow and passionate kiss. When they finally needed to take a breath, they rested their foreheads against each other's. They were both grinning.

"Alright, let's start on our homework then." He gave her a quick peck on her lips before sitting down at Emma's desk.

After half an hour dinner was finally ready. They were all sitting at the table. David was watching Killian's every move and Killian began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, how is school going?" David eventually asked.

"It's going alright. The lessons are always interesting." Killian replied with a shy smile. Emma was rolling her eyes at David, silently asking to quit acting like the overprotective dad. But David was having too much fun grilling Killian.

After dinner, Killian had to head back home. Emma took Duchess' leash so they could walk a bit with Killian.

"Sorry for David earlier." She typed.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." He replied. Duchess was getting bored of the lack of speed so she decided to pick up the pace. They both laughed a bit at Duchess' actions.

They arrived at Killian's house in no time. They said a quick goodbye and Emma gave Killian a soft kiss on the lips before heading back home with Duchess.

* * *

It was Friday and the rumors about their relationship were finally at a minimum. Emma was getting ready to watch the game. She wore a black sweater and her tight jeans. The girls planned on heading to the game together. Ruby would pick them all up in her car to drive them to the football field. The guys were already there so they could change into their football outfits.

The girls found some empty seats on the second row so they got a good view of their boys.

The guys came running on the field, all excited to play. Killian immediately saw Emma standing up from her seat, clapping for the team and smiling proudly at him. The other girls were also standing up, yelling their boyfriend's names. The whole crowd was cheering his team on.

The game finally started and everyone was excited to see the teams play. The other team was really good but of course The Pirates had won without many efforts. Emma was proud of her boyfriend and his team. When they played, they looked like they were one whole.

When the clock stopped ticking to announce that the game was officially over, the supporters of The Pirates were all clapping and yelling, all excited to see their favorite team winning again.

After the game, they all went to Granny's to celebrate. Emma felt like she belonged with Killian's group of friends, they were always nice and they involved her with everything. For the first time in five years she not only had a boyfriend but also a bunch of new friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought it was time for another game since Killian is still the captain :D**


	11. Bonding time

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I had a plan to write a few chapters during the weekend, but well… School stuff got in the way again. I didn't even got to go to my horse this weekend :/  
Next update will be on Wednesday hopefully. Thanks for the amazing reviews, the follows and the favorites! You guys are amazing. (Please read my other fic "Every King Needs A Queen" too if you have the time. :D) Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bonding time

On Saturday morning, Emma and Killian decided to hang out before heading to Granny's to meet up with their friends. Emma arrived and rang the doorbell. It was Liam who opened the door for her.

"Come in! Make yourself at home. I'll get Killian." He said. Emma sat down on the couch in the living room. After a few minutes, Killian came downstairs.

"Hello beautiful." He said to her and Emma snorted at the nickname. They decided to go to Killian's room instead of staying in the living room since it was getting awkward with Liam watching them. Once in his room, Killian grabbed his laptop so the two of them could watch a movie on Netflix. They decided on "The Bounty Hunter". They were watching in silence until Killian decided to have a little make out session with Emma. He pulled Emma towards him and started kissing her. At first the kisses were soft and lazy but it escalated quickly into passionate kisses. They were too distracted to hear anything outside the room.

Robin and Regina arrived and Liam called for Emma and Killian to come downstairs. After 5 minutes of waiting, Liam decided to get them himself. He got to Killian's room and went in without knocking.

"Woah, bloody hell!" Liam said loudly.

"Bloody hell, Liam!" Killian yelled. "You could've knocked!" Emma blushed fiercely and looked away so she wouldn't start laughing.

"Yeah, err, Regina and Robin are here." Liam said, wishing he had knocked after all.

"Okay, come on Emma." Killian said, they both got up and headed downstairs.

"What happened to you two?" Regina said when she saw the red cheeks off both Killian and Emma.

"Just Liam who thinks the knocking rule doesn't apply to him." Killian said annoyed. Robin and Regina both burst out laughing. Emma became even redder, never having been caught by her parents – or in this case by an older brother – while making out with her boyfriend.

"Come on, let's just go to Granny's. The others are probably there already." Killian said.

* * *

They arrived at Granny's so they could eat lunch before heading to the bowling alley. They were all laughing and telling jokes. It was amazing to see how these people already accepted Emma into their clique. The guys were talking about football of course and the girls were talking about clothes and make-up.

"How about we go to the mall weekend! I really need a new tight pants." Ruby said. The other girls rolled their eyes at that.

"Ruby, you really are obsessed with tight clothes." Belle said with a smile.

"You look hot in those, babe." Victor said to his girlfriend before giving her a small kiss on the lips. The rest chuckled at Victor's comment.

"And afterwards we can have a girl's night at my place!" Regina said enthusiastically. "My mom will be working anyways."

"Well if the girls are having a girl's night, I think we should have another guy's night!" Robin said the other guys. The guys responded with a lot of enthusiasm. The girls just snorted and Emma rolled her eyes, loving the way they acted around each other. Killian saw her smiling.

"What are you smiling at, love?" He whispered in her ear so the rest wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Just loving the way these guys banter." She typed, smiling at her new friends. They both weren't listening to the conversation between the others anymore.

"Oh God!" Regina said loudly. "Guess who got caught by his older brother while ravishing his girlfriend!" The rest of the guys just laughed, quite loudly actually. The other patrons were looking at their group with interest.

"Oooh, you guys are naughty!" Ruby squealed, she loved this kind of gossip.

"Oh god." Killian just said. Both Emma and he were blushing now. Emma hated this kind of attention so she just hid her face in her hands. "We weren't even doing anything naughty, Ruby!" He continued. Ruby snorted at that.

"Well, both of you were flaming red when you came downstairs so it must have been awkward." Regina said, loving the way the two of them became a bit uncomfortable. The group loved to embarrass the new couple a bit.

"We were just kissing." Killian explained, hating the attention the little incident with his brother got. "Let's just go to the bowling alley."

* * *

They arrived in their cars at the parking lot of the bowling alley after a 20 minutes car drive. They had to go out of town since Storybrooke didn't have a lot of spots where teenagers could hang out.

They were bowling and laughing in-between turns. They all had an amazing time just hanging out. For Emma, this definitely was much more fun than being alone in her room to study.

It was Emma's turn to throw the ball. It has been a long time since she last went bowling. Her parents often took her when she was still a little girl. Her father loved bowling and he had taught her a few tricks. The first ball immediately was a strike. They all clapped for and Emma couldn't help to bow a little for them. She didn't feel uncomfortable with them anymore and became more daring. Killian was next, his first ball landed in the gutter and the rest made some jokes about it. His second ball made a spare and they all clapped. Killian laughed sheepishly and went over to Emma's side. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Nice work, handsome." She typed, smiling shyly. Killian grinned at the nickname she gave him.

"You too, princess." He answered. Emma snorted at the nickname, he usually called her lass, love or darling; but he didn't use princess a lot. She liked all his nicknames though.

"I'm going to be sick at the end of the evening." Ruby said teasingly while looking over at the couple.

"Admit it Ruby, you love it." Killian said with a large smile before bringing Emma to his side again.

They were at the bowling alley for a few hours. Emma won the first game and Belle surprisingly managed to beat Emma in the second game. They went back to their cars and decided to have an ice-cream before heading home again. They arrived at the ice-cream shop and Killian insisted on paying for Emma's ice-cream. They were having some small talk. The girls were planning their sleep-over and shopping trip for the next weekend and the guys were talking about some sports. When they had finished their ice-creams they all decided it was time to head home again. Robin and Regina took Killian and Emma with them. Ruby and Victor left in their own car. Belle and Will decided to walk back home since they didn't live very far from the ice-cream shop. After a quick goodbye to the rest, Killian and Emma headed to Robin's car.

* * *

Robin left Killian and Emma at Emma's place before heading home himself. They wanted to spend a little more time together, even though they had practically spent the entire day together.

"We can walk with Duchess if you want." Emma typed.

"Hmmm, nice idea, Swan." Killian answered. He gave her another kiss on the lips. Emma went to grab Duchess while Killian waited in the hallway. Her foster parents weren't home, they decided to have another date since it has been a while.

They took a small walk in the park because it was closer to Emma's house. Normally they would take their walk on the beach but it was getting late and the temperature was going down pretty fast. After a nice, quiet walk they arrived back at Emma's place. She first let Duchess back inside so she wouldn't freeze. It was getting colder and Emma didn't want to risk Duchess getting sick.

"Will you go out with me again, Emma? Without our friends, that is." Killian asked her. Emma nodded with a smile, already planning on what they could do for their second date. After a passionate kiss, Killian headed back home. Emma went inside and noticed that her foster parents still weren't home. Since she was alone, she decided that reading a book in peace would be a relaxing activity. She texted with Killian more than she read the words in her book though. When she went to sleep that night, she was already excited for their second date. She drifted off to sleep and had an amazing dream about Killian on their date.


	12. Girl's time

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Wow, already 100 followers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I loved writing this chapter :D Some shopping, some girl take; what more do you need? There are some sex references… They are teenagers (17-18 year olds) after all :p nothing to major, not worth changing the rating for :p**

* * *

Chapter 11: Girl's night

Emma was getting ready for the shopping trip and the sleepover. Ruby was picking her up in 20 minutes and Emma was still making her bag. Mary Margret came in and gave Emma a smile, she was so happy Emma was making new friends. Leaving Boston and coming to this small town might have been one of the best decisions they have made.  
"Do you have everything you need? PJ's, toothbrush, fresh clothes?" Mary Margret asked, Emma just nodded with a smile. "Oh, here is some money if you want to buy new clothes or some food." Mary Margret gave her 200 dollars for this weekend. Emma smiled as a thank you and gave her a hug when she heard Ruby's car in the driveway.

The girls planned on first heading to Regina's place so they could leave their bags there. Once everyone was seated in Regina's car, they were on their way to the nearest shopping mall; which was a 40 minutes' drive from Storybrooke. They had a lot of fun in the car. The radio was on and the girls were gossiping about some people in their year. Emma told them about Killian's plan for their second date. He didn't give much details because he wanted it to be a surprise for her. He said it was a casual date though.  
"Okay, so we totally need a new outfit for Emma's date next weekend!" Ruby was already planning their visit to the mall.

"Oh, I need some new books!" Belle said enthusiastically.

"I need new shoes!" Regina chipped in.

"You always need more shoes." Ruby said jokingly. After their 40 minutes' drive, they finally arrived at the mall.

They first stopped at a little pizza place to have some food. After they finished eating, they went into the first shop. Ruby found a pants she really loved after only 5 minutes of searching. The rest was just looking around while Ruby was trying on the pants. Emma found a really cute shirt and showed it to her friends. It was pink with flower print on it. She waited for Ruby to come out of the changing room so she could give her opinion on it. When Ruby saw the shirt, she was immediately showing her signature grin.

"It's so cute! Killian will love it! Go try it on!" She said. Emma trusted her opinion since Ruby was the ultimate fashion expert of the group. When she got out of the changing room to show the shirt to her friends, they were all nodding in approval.

"It looks really great on you, Emma." Ruby said. Emma smiled up at her. They both went to the register so they could pay for the clothes. The rest of the group was already out of the shop and were already heading to the next shop. Emma and Ruby soon followed the rest in the shoe store. Regina immediately held 2 pairs of shoes that she adored. Emma was just looking around; she didn't really need new shoes anyways. After Regina got herself the shoes she desperately wanted, they went inside a bookstore for Belle. Ruby was getting annoyed after 30 minutes, she didn't really love reading unless it was a fashion magazine.

"Okay, I'm finished." Belle said with a smile, holding a bag with 5 books in it. Emma left the store with 2 new books that Belle recommended.  
In another shop, Emma found the perfect pants to go with her new shirt. Ruby couldn't help herself and bought a red lingerie set, saying it would be a surprise for Victor. Emma grimaced at the comment and the rest just laughed. Emma and Killian hadn't done it yet. They were only together for a few weeks and it would be way too soon. Both of them knew that and they didn't really talk about it yet. It would be something for the future. Still, talking about it, even with her new friends, was not something she was really comfortable with. They all agreed they had bought enough and that it was time to head back to Storybrooke.

* * *

After their shopping trip, they went back to Regina's place. They were gathered in Regina's room; her mother had placed 3 mattresses inside Regina's room where the rest of the girls could sleep on. They brought some snacks with them when they headed upstairs and they were ready to gossip. Emma had brought her laptop with her so she could use the program. It was easier to have a conversation with it, especially when she was having one with more than one person.  
"Okay, so what do we talk about first?" Belle asked the rest of the girls.

"Hmm, maybe some boyfriend gossip." Ruby said.

"Of course you would want to talk about that." Belle said, pretending to be annoyed but she couldn't keep the smile of her face.

"So, did you do something with Killian after the bowling trip last weekend?" Regina asked Emma.

"We went for a walk in the park with Duchess and when we went back to my place, he asked me out again. I'm actually really curious about what he's planning. He wants it to be surprise so he hadn't said a thing. Only that I have to dress casually." The robotic voice said.

"Maybe he'll take you on his boat. That would be so romantic." Belle said, smiling at Emma.

"It's too cold for a boat trip." Regina said. "Maybe he's taking you to the movies?"

"Nah, knowing Killian he will do something more special." Ruby said, she knew Killian really well and he was too romantic to do something that simple; especially since he really cared about Emma.

"Hmm, true." Belle said again.

"So, did you guys do it already?" Ruby asked her with a wolfish grin.

"Do what?" The robotic voice asked.

"You know…" Regina chipped in. Emma still didn't really understand what they were talking about.

Ruby grinned again. "You know, consummate your relationship." Emma's eyes almost popped out of her head and she blushed fiercely.

"Euhm no, it's way too soon." The laptop said while Emma putted her face in her hands.

"You'll know when the time is right." Belle said with a soft smile.

"Okay, enough sex talk, Ruby." Regina said so Emma wouldn't get too uncomfortable. "Let's talk about fashion, you love that too." Ruby began explaining the different trends that were coming up in the fashion department.

* * *

The guys were all gathered at Killian's place. Liam had to work late so the guys were alone. Killian ordered some pizza's which they ate while talking about a football game they watched earlier. After a while the conversation took a different turn.  
"So, how are you and Emma doing together?" Robin asked.

"It's going great actually. We're spending a lot of time together and I just love hanging out with her." Killian replied with a smile; he loved talking about her.

"How is she in bed?" Victor asked with a smug grin.

"I have no idea." Killian said, not really wanting to talk about it with his friends.

"What do you mean?" Will asked him.

"Well, we haven't done anything yet. We have only been together for a few weeks." Killian explained.  
"So?" Will said.

"Well, I like her; a lot. She isn't just some random girl that I only want to be with to get in her pants. If I have to wait 10 years before we get to that stage, I'll happily wait that time. I just want her to be ready and I don't want to pressure her into anything." Killian got annoyed, so what they didn't get to that next stage yet, he didn't get in a relationship with her just so he could have sex.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Robin asked, happy for the newest couple.

"Of course I do." Killian answered him.

"So, how's that project going Will?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

* * *

After a few hours of talking, Emma got a text message from Killian.  
"Good night, my love." It said. She smiled at the sweet text she got.  
"Sweet dreams, my captain." She replied. The girls decided it was time to go to sleep since it was already 1 AM. Emma had an amazing time with the girls. She hoped it would become a regular thing they could do. Everyone said their goodnights and as soon as Emma's head hit the pillow, she drifted of the sleep.


	13. Souvenirs

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: yaay another date! I really wanted to do something special for their second date :D I have some future dates planned as well! Sorry for the late update, my school work is taking all of my time. Thanks again for the favorites, reviews and follows! Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Souvenirs

Emma was getting ready for her second date. She had bought an IPad earlier that week and she already installed the voice program on it. She had just put on her new clothes on when David came inside her room.  
"You look beautiful, sweetie." He said to her. Emma smiled sweetly at him. Killian would be there in less than 15 minutes so she was preparing her bag. Mary Margret made some food for the two of them for their lunch since they would be away for a whole day.  
When Killian picked her up in Liam's car, he immediately complemented her on her new outfit.

"It looks really beautiful on you, Swan." He said and he gave her a beautiful rose. Emma blushed and took the rose from his hand. After she had put the rose in a vase, the two of them were heading to the car.

"Be careful, alright?" David said before the two of them headed out to the car. Emma nodded and gave each of her foster parents a quick hug.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" The robotic voice asked.

"It's still a surprise, love." Killian replied.

"How long will it take to get there?" Emma just couldn't keep her curiosity at bay.

"One hour and 30 minutes if there isn't a lot of traffic." Killian answered.

"Where could we be going with such a long drive?" Her tablet said.

"It's still a surprise, love." Killian answered with a wide smile, he loved teasing her. With a huff, Emma decided to drop the subject. During the drive, Killian was singing with the radio and Emma was smiling at him. They were waiting before a red light when the song "Kiss It Better" from Rihanna came on the radio.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better, love?" Kilian asked teasingly while pointing to his cheek. Emma leaned over and gave him a peck on his lips instead. They were both smiling the entire way to the secret place Killian was taking her.

* * *

"Alright, close your eyes." Killian said when they arrived after a long drive and Emma immediately did so. He took her hand and led her to the entrance.

"You may open them." He said again. They were standing at the entrance of a zoo.

"It's perfect." She typed on her phone, she decided to leave her new IPad inside the car since Killian said they would be walking a lot.

"I'm glad you like it, love." He wanted to do something special with her and it was one of the last weeks that the zoo was open. They were closing during the winter since it would be too cold for some animals to stay outside.

They were heading to the bird section first. Killian was taking pictures with his camera and told Emma to pose with a cute red parrot. A couple offered to take a picture of them together and they were posing with the parrot while holding each other close. After thanking the couple, they went to the mammals. They were walking through the Africa section hand-in-hand. They stopped by the giraffes first. They were taking the stairs to the platform so they could be at the same height as the giraffes. Sometimes, the giraffes came to the visitors so they could pet them and take pictures with them. Emma and Killian were standing there for a few moments when a giraffe suddenly decided to stand close to them. Emma held out her hand and began to pet the animal. Killian was taking some pictures and then joined Emma. They took a selfie with the giraffe and decided to continue their walk through the zoo. They had been walking for an hour so they decided to rest a little on a nearby bench.

"This is nice." Killian said while placing his arm around Emma. Emma hummed with a smile. They had a snack in silence and continued their walk so they could see all the animals before the park closed.

They went to see the ring-tailed lemurs after their snack. The lemurs were not inside a cage and were often jumping on visitor's shoulders. Killian and Emma got a piece of fruit from an employee at the zoo so that they could take a picture with the lemurs. After a few moments, a lemur sat on Emma's head and Emma was smiling widely. Killian took a picture of her with the lemur. After a few moments, a lemur sat on Killian's shoulder and Emma couldn't resist taking a picture of that too. They were both laughing at the pictures they took.

"That was amazing!" Killian said enthusiastically

"And the pictures are so awesome!" Emma typed. Kilian gave Emma a kiss on the lips before he linked his fingers with hers.

* * *

It was almost 12 p.m and they decided to take a break so they could eat their lunch. They were sitting on a bench close to the lions and elephants. They were both eating a sandwich Mary Margret had prepared for the two of them. Killian was telling a story from his childhood.

"So my mom used to take Liam and I to the Storybrooke fair every year and when I was 6 years old Liam thought it would be funny to take off together so we could go on the Ferris wheel since our mom wouldn't let us. We were sitting in one of the booths and I got so scared that I started screaming and crying so loud that everyone was looking at us. Our mom was so angry at us. I have been afraid of heights ever since." He told her. Emma was smiling when he told his story. She loved listening to him. He had such a soothing voice and he was an amazing storyteller.

"I have a feeling you and Liam got into trouble a lot." She typed, still wearing a smile on her face.

"You have no idea." Killian replied with a smile. "We were always close. I'm happy I still have him."

"I would love to have a brother or a sister." Killian read on her phone.

"It's not always rainbows and sunshine. When Liam and I were kids, we fought a lot. But I wouldn't trade him for anything." He said with a small smile.

* * *

They were walking again and they stopped near a beautiful waterfall. An older couple offered to take a picture of them together. They were both smiling widely and held each other close. Once the picture was taken, Killian thanked the couple and they continued their walk. Their next stop was the fishing tank, where they saw some beautiful fish. They saw some penguins and seals swimming around. They stopped at every animal to take some pictures before heading to the next one.

Before closing time, they went into the shop to buy a little souvenir. Killian was standing by the stuffed animals while Emma was at the other side of the shop looking through at the picture frames and key changes. When he saw a small stuffed ring-tailed lemur, he discretely took it and went to the cash register to purchase Emma's gift. Emma once mentioned that she loved monkeys and they had an amazing time with the little animals so it would be a great souvenir to give her.

Emma found two picture frames that would be perfect to put some pictures in they took today. She showed them to Killian, who loved the idea too, and they went to the cash register together. After purchasing the frames, they went back to the car. Emma grabbed her IPad again.

"Thank you so much for today, Killian. It was amazing." The robotic voice read out loud.

"You're welcome, love. I loved your company too." He said with a smile. Emma leaned over and their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

"We have a long drive ahead of us, love. We better get going." Killian said and gave Emma another small peck on the lips before starting the car.

During their drive, Emma's stomach began rumbling loudly. They both laughed at that.

"We'll stop at the closest diner so we can eat some dinner." Killian said.

"Sounds good." The tablet said while Emma placed her hand on Killian's.

They arrived at a diner and they both ordered a grilled cheese and a coke. They were quickly eating their food so they could hit the road again.

When they arrived at Emma's place, Killian gave Emma the gift he had bought earlier.

"I wanted to give you something." He said and he took the bag from his backpack. Emma took the bag and saw a cute stuffed animal inside it.

"Thank you, Killian. It's really cute." She typed on her tablet before leaning over to give him kiss on the lips. Killian walked Emma to her front door and gave her a small goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma typed.

"Goodnight, love. I'll see you tomorrow." Killian said before heading back home.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was inspired by a family trip to Pairi Daiza we did last September so there are a lot of references to that particular park. :D Also, it will be impossible to update every 2 days since I have to prepare for my exams that are coming way too fast – the joy of being a student :p I hope I'll be able to update at least once a week.**


	14. Exams

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long! I just couldn't find the words to write and I'm really busy with studying for my exams. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I know this chapter is super short but I wrote this quickly during my break so I could finally update this again. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Exams

It was December and the whole school was preparing for the exams. Emma often went to Killian's house so they could study together. It was more fun to study together; that way they could compare their notes, ask questions if they didn't understand something and most importantly they could spent their breaks together. They would watch some T.V. together, wrapped up in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate or they would go outside and make a snowman if there was snow.

After their last exam, Killian held a small party at his place. They were all gathered in his living room, some music playing in the background. They just ordered some pizzas and they were waiting on the delivery. They were talking about their exams, all sitting on the ground with a pile of pillows.

"My exams went better than I expected actually. Probably because all the great study sessions with my dear Swan." Killian said while wrapping his arms around Emma's shoulders so he could pull her closer to him. Emma blushed at the complement.

"You did it all by yourself." Emma's IPad read out loud.

"Enough about the exams now!" Ruby said loudly. "We should talk about the holidays instead! That's way more interesting!"

"Fine." The whole group said in union.

"So, what are your plans during our two weeks of freedom?" Ruby started.

"Robin and I are celebrating Christmas together in our bungalow out of town." Regina said with excitement.

"Are your parents going too then?" Victor asked, not believing they could actually go alone.

"Nope, I persuaded them and they allowed us to go by ourselves for a few days!" Regina said, happy about the fact that she would be alone with her boyfriend for once.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from Cora actually." Will said.

"I know. It took a lot of asking and promising good grades to get her permission." Regina said, she studied hard during the exams so she could go on a vacation with Robin.

"What about you two?" Robin asked Belle and Will.

"I'm heading to Australia for 2 weeks to visit my family so I won't be spending time with Will unfortunately." Belle answered, it was a family tradition to head back to Australia so they could celebrate Christmas together. Even though she always loved visiting her home country, she really missed her friends – and now also her boyfriend – during her time away.

"Well that sucks." Ruby answered, looking at Belle.

"I know but I love spending time with my family too. We will survive, don't we Will?" She said while Will tucked her closer to his side.

"Of course we will, love." He replied, looking lovingly in Belle's eyes.

"What about you, Ruby?" They asked her.

"Granny asked Victor to come and celebrate Christmas with us. So we will also be spending Christmas together!" She said with a lot of excitement. Ruby and Victor haven't been together that long, it would be their first Christmas together.

"What about you and Emma? Are you spending your first Christmas together?" Ruby asked.

"Liam and I are going to Emma's place to celebrate Christmas. Then Emma and her foster parents are coming to us for New Year's Eve." Killian explained, accidently telling them that David and Mary Margret are not Emma's real parents.

"Wait, foster parents? I thought they were your real parents." Regina said in confusion.

"I'm sorry, love. It slipped, I really didn't intend to spill your secrets." Killian whispered in her ear, feeling bad that he told them about her foster parents. Emma gave him a look that meant she was okay. She grabbed her IPad again so she could tell them her story.

"Mary Margret and David are my foster parents." The tablet said. "My real parents died in a car crash 5 years ago. That's also the reason why I don't speak anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said in a sad tone.

"It's okay, it's been a long time and I'm happy Mary Margret and David took me in." The robotic voice said.

"Let's talk about something else." Ruby said, not wanting to make Emma more uncomfortable.

"Or we can watch the movie?" Robin proposed. The group nodded in agreement. The pizza's arrived a few minutes later and they were all happily eating their pizzas while watching a movie Victor brought with him.

* * *

When everybody left a few hours later, Killian decided to walk Emma home. They were walking in the cold wind, holding each other gloved hands. Killian was quiet for a few moments before apologizing again for his slip up earlier.

"I'm so sorry for earlier. I should have been more careful with the foster parent thing –" He rambled. He was caught off by Emma's finger on his lips, letting him know that it was alright. She gave him a sweet smile to say she had already forgiven him. They walked in the park, the grass was covered by snow. Emma surprised Killian by throwing a snowball in his face. They held a small snowball fight until both of them were laughing hard. It was getting dark so they decided to continue their walk. They were both smiling brightly by the time Emma arrived back at her place.

"Goodnight, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." Killian said before giving Emma a kiss. They were kissing passionately, their tongues dueling until they had to get some air again. Their noses brushed and they smiled widely at each other, looking in each other's eyes. "I'm going to leave now before David catches us and kills me." Killian said with a laugh. Emma gave him one more peck on the lips before heading back inside.


	15. Merry Christmas!

__Without a Word__

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had exams so I didn't really have the time to write anything. It has been over a month since I last wrote something so there will probably be a lot of mistakes since my English is a bit rusty. I am still pissed that I wasn't allowed to go to FT4 anymore… Otherwise I would be meeting Colin right now… Anyhooo enjoy this chapter! I hope I will be able to update more regularly though. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews; it's really amazing to see your support!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Merry Christmas!

Emma and Mary Margret were sitting on the couch. Mary Margret was watching a TV show while Emma was surfing on the web. She came across a website of Killian's favorite band. They were holding a concert a few towns from Storybrooke. She remembered that Killian had mentioned once that none of his friends wanted to go with him. Emma had offered to accompany him but Killian refused because he knew that Emma wasn't really a fan of the band. There were still a few tickets for sale and Emma had an idea forming in her head.

"I think I have a Christmas gift idea for Killian." The robotic voice on Emma's laptop said out loud. Mary Margret paused her TV show so she could listen to Emma's idea.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Killian's favorite band is having a concert next week and he didn't have anyone to go with him. There are still a few tickets available, on sale because it's so last minute. I was thinking that maybe he and I could go together." Emma explained.

"That's a wonderful idea, I think he would really like it!" Mary Margret said enthusiastically. Emma smiled brightly.

"I'm going to buy the tickets then. Killian wanted to take me to the movies that day but I think he would be much more exited if we went to the concert." The voice said.

* * *

Killian and Emma were decorating the Christmas tree in Emma's living room. David and Mary Margret were doing some Christmas shopping so Killian and Emma had the place to themselves. Killian was hanging the lights in the tree while Emma grabbed some decoration.

"Okay, I'm finished with the lights." Killian stated. Emma looked up from the box and smiled gently at him. She motioned to get him closer to her and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as a thank you.

"You need help with the ornaments?" Killian asked, Emma nodded with a small smile on her face. They both grabbed a few ornaments and headed back to the tree. It took them 15 minutes to decorate the whole tree together but the result was amazing. The living room felt much cozier with all the Christmas decorations and the lights flickering.

"We forgot the most important thing." Killian said while holding the star that has to be on the top of the Christmas tree. Killian picked Emma up so they could reach the top of the tree. They were both laughing when Killian almost fell over.

'Okay, now we are done." Emma typed on her phone.

"Yes, we are. I think we deserved a little break, don't you think?" Killian said and took Emma's hand in his to lead her towards the couch. They sat beside Duchess and decided to watch a movie until David and Mary Margret arrived home. They were halfway through the movie when they lost interest and started making out on the couch. Duchess gave them a dirty look when they accidentally pushed her away as they laid down on the couch with Emma on top.

"Sorry Duchess." Killian said, barely able to hold his laughter. Emma had tears in her eyes from laughing too much, it was the first time Killian actually heard her laugh.

"Euhm Emma?" Killian said in awe. Emma just looked at him in confusion. "I don't know if you realized it but you just laughed, with sound and all!" He saw Emma's eyes widen in shock, she didn't even realize she used sound when she was laughing. Killian smiled gently, happy to hear his girlfriend's laugh for the very first time. He held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He gave her a gently kiss on the lips before the front door opened to announce that David and Mary Margret were back home.

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas and Killian was looking for a Christmas gift for Emma. Liam and he were at the mall to find the perfect gift.

"Do you know what Emma has for you?" Liam asked curiously.

"She hasn't even given me a clue. She doesn't want to ruin the surprise." Killian said while looking at some of the jewelry. He saw a cute pair of earrings in the shape of a swan. "Look, they are perfect." Killian said to Liam. Liam took a closer look and smiled.

"Yeah, You're right. She'll love them." Liam said to Killian before they went inside the shop to purchase the earrings.

* * *

Emma was making cookies with Mary Margret for their Christmas dinner that evening. The last batch of cookies finally went in the oven.

"Should we make the food now of do you want to take a break?" Mary Margret asked.

"Maybe now. That way we'll have more time to get ready later." Emma typed her suggestion on the app on her IPad.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We could start with the turkey." Mary Margret said.

Once everything was ready and the table was set, Emma went upstairs to get ready. She took a quick shower. After her shower she blow dried her hair and putted her make-up on. She went back to her room and took her new dress from the hanger so she could put it on. It was a beautiful red dress she bought on a shopping trip with Ruby last week. Ruby had told her that the dress was just perfect for her. She was putting on the necklace Killian bought for her birthday when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard Mary Margret's voice, telling their guests to make themselves at home. Emma went downstairs and saw Killian. He was wearing a fancy jeans with a dress shirt. Killian smiled when he saw Emma.

"Swan, you look beautiful." He said with smile before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, you look handsome." She typed on her phone.

"Come on kids," They heard David say from the living room. "We're already in the living room." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at Killian before grabbing Killian's hand and leading him towards the living room.

* * *

Everyone loved the food Emma and Mary Margret had prepared. They were in the living room, admiring the Christmas tree Killian and Emma had decorated.

"I think it's time for the presents!" David said before giving his wife the present he had bought. He went back to the tree so he could give Emma her own present. Emma opened her present slowly and saw a beautiful watch laying in the box. She gasped, it was a gorgeous watch she was saving for. She stood up and hugged her foster parents. She then grabbed the gifts she bought for David, Mary Margret. When they were opened, she went to grab Killian's gift from under the tree. She was a bit nervous, hoping Killian would be happy with her gift. Killian took the envelope and opened it slowly, he took out the Christmas card and opened it. The concert tickets fell out and landed on the floor. He picked them up and his jaw dropped when he saw Emma had given him tickets for his favorite band.

"Thank you, Swan!" He said excitingly. He stood up and lifted Emma in the air, spinning them around. Mary Margret, David and Liam were all smiling when they saw the excitement on their faces.

"And here is your gift." Killian said with a smile before giving Emma the little box. Emma opened it and got the earing out the box. She putted them on and grabbed her IPad.

"Thank you, Killian! They are so beautiful." The voice read out loud.

"You're welcome." Killian said while holding his girlfriend's hands.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, Killian and Emma were sitting next to each other on the couch watching some T.V. together while Liam and Emma's foster parents were talking to each other. They had just eaten the dinner Killian and Liam had prepared for them and were now having dessert before heading out to the fair. Every New Year's Eve, the mayor planned a small event for the people of the town. Almost everyone of Storybrooke went out to celebrate the new year with friends and family. This year, the mayor held a fair with a lot to do for everyone. At around 10 p.m. they went out to Main Street where the fair held place. There were already a lot of people at the fair when they arrived. Emma's eyes went wide when she first saw all the different fairground attractions. Emma and Killian decided to hang out alone for two hours before going back to their families at midnight. Emma pointed at the Ferris wheel, she had always wanted to go on one with her boyfriend. Killian bought tickets for both of them. It didn't take a lot of waiting before they could take their ride on the Ferris wheel. At the top, they could see the whole Main Street. It was already dark and all they could see were the lights that were illuminating Main Street.

"This is gorgeous." Killian said while looking at Emma. Emma nodded, clearly oblivious that Killian was talking about Emma and not Main Street. They shared a gently kiss at the top of the wheel.

Emma and Killian found Emma's foster parents and Liam just in time before the countdown began. The whole town was now counting down the seconds.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted. Killian and Emma shared their first kiss of the new year before everyone began hugging one another.

"Happy New Year, honey." Mary Margret and David said together before hugging Emma close to them. The fire work started and everyone looked up to watch the beautiful lights in the sky.

"To another great year." Killian whispered in Emma's ear. Emma smiled up at him and gave him a kiss to express her agreement.


	16. Nice to meet you

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I really loved the friendship between Emma and Elsa in season 4 so I decided to put Elsa into the mix as well! Hope you guys still like this story, I think I'll be adding some drama soon, it has been too fluffy for too long :D I'm still deciding on how incorporate the drama into this so it might take me a little longer to write and upload the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Nice to meet you

Killian picked Emma up so they could go the concert. He was really excited and couldn't wait to see his favorite band in real life for the first time. He already knew that he was pretty lucky with a girlfriend as Emma and she proved once again that she was amazing by buying tickets for the two of them, even though Emma wasn't a real fan of the music. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Emma opened it, looking gorgeous in her tight pants and black leather jacket. It was the perfect outfit for the concert they would be attending.

"You look gorgeous." Killian said, stunned to see his girlfriend in this outfit.

"Thanks, you look great too." She typed on her phone, not bringing her IPad with her this time since it wouldn't be really helpful to use the program with all the noise. Killian gave her a quick kiss on the lips before offering his arm.

"Ready to go?" Killian said with a large smile, the excitement clearly visible on his face. Emma nodded and followed him to the car.

The drive wasn't a long one, it took them only 20 minutes to get to the concert hall. Outside, there were already a lot of fans waiting to get inside. Killian took Emma's hand in his and they were waiting in line, eager to get inside. During the concert, both Emma and Killian danced to the songs that were being played.

"Did you have fun?" Killian asked with a large smile on his face when the concert was over. Emma nodded, smiling back at her boyfriend, happy to see him so excited. She was glad that she went with him. The Enemies weren't that bad and she enjoyed her time with Killian.

"Thanks again for giving me this gift, love. I had an amazing time." Killian said before giving Emma a quick kiss. "Maybe we can grab a bite before we head home?" Emma nodded, she was getting hungry herself. They went to the nearest McDonalds, craving a bit of junk food. They sat down at one of the tables with their food.

"What did you think of their songs?" Killian asked, taking a bite of his burger. Emma quickly wiped her hands before grabbing her phone and typing her response.

"They were actually really great. I really enjoyed myself." He read on her phone and he smiled at her.

"I knew I could make a fan out of you!" He said enthusiastically. They ate their food and headed back home, both extremely tired of dancing and being excited for two hours. When they arrived at Emma's place, Killian gave her another long kiss before leading her back to her front door.

"Thanks again, Swan." He said with a big smile before kissing her one last time. "Sweet dreams" He winked and walked back to his car, leaving Emma with a big smile on her face. When she entered her house, Mary Margret and David were still watching T.V; waiting for Emma to get home.

"So, how was it? Did you two have fun?" Mary Margret asked with a large smile. Emma quickly grabbed her IPad from the coffee table so she could answer her.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." The IPad said to her foster parents.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." David said.

"I'm actually kind of tired. I'm going to bed." Emma typed on her IPad.

"Good night, honey." David and Mary Margret said before Emma headed upstairs to get some rest.

* * *

The winter break was over and the hallways of Storybrooke High were filling with students again. Killian and Emma were walking to Killian's locker, hands intertwined, when someone accidently bumped into Emma, causing her to drop her books on the floor.

"I'm so, so sorry!" The girl said, helping Emma to gather all the papers and books that had fallen on the ground.

Emma quickly grabbed her phone so she could type her response. "It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The message read. The girl looked surprised when she saw Emma typing her response rather than just saying it but quickly recovered.

"I'm Elsa by the way." The girl said, holding out her hand so Emma and Killian could shake it.

"I'm Killian and this is Emma." Killian said to Elsa. "Are you new here?"

"I just moved her with my parents and my sister, she's walking around here somewhere too." Elsa said kindly.

"What class do you have now?" Killian asked with a smiling Emma beside him. Emma loved making new friends. During the last 5 years, she didn't really have any friends, everyone ignored her because she couldn't speak to them. This year everything was different, she already had an amazing group of friends but even with the small group of her now closest friends she already had, she would never decline an opportunity to make some new ones. She hoped she wouldn't scare Elsa away though, being mute had its disadvantages.

"I have English next, with Mary Margret Blanchard." Elsa said, reading the name from the paper with her schedule on it.

"We have to head there too. We can walk you there if you'd like." Killian offered friendly.

"That would be great, thank you. So is Miss Blanchard a nice teacher or a nasty one?" Elsa asked curiously.

"She's amazing and really nice. She's actually Emma's foster mother." Killian said, looking at Emma; hoping it was alright with her that he told Elsa about Mary Margret being her foster mother. Emma nodded slightly, silently telling him it was alright. During the few months they had spent together, Killian could already tell what Emma meant, well most at the time at least. They compared their schedules with Elsa's and they had a lot of classes together. During their walk to the classroom, they showed Elsa the most important rooms at the school before going inside the classroom where Mary Margret was already waiting on her students.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Elsa." Killian said to the rest of the group, pointing at the girl standing awkwardly at their table.

"Hi, Elsa! I'm Ruby, come sit next to me." Ruby kindly offered. The rest of the group introduced themselves to Elsa as well. While they ate their lunch, they were all including Elsa in every conversation. They included her immediately in their little group, just like they did with Emma a few months ago.

"And then we had our Christmas dinner at Bondi Beach. It was amazing, spending Christmas with my family and the few friends I have in Australia." Belle finished her story. Everyone wanted to know how her vacation in Australia went.

"It must have been hard when you landed back in the US. You know, with the snow here instead of the warm sun." Ruby said, really enjoying Belle's story.

"Yeah, it was hard but we got used to the cold again really fast." Belle said. "I actually want to know how Emma and Killian's first Christmas was together." She said with a large smile. All of the other couples had already spend Christmas together at least once.

"It was great. We ate a lot of delicious food and unwrapped some gifts. Emma gave me concert tickets to "The Enemies" and we went together a few days ago. We really had some fun." Killian said, smiling at Emma and taking her smaller hand in his bigger one.

"That's an amazing gift, Emma. He couldn't stop talking about wanting to go but I couldn't join him since Regina and I had something planned already. I'm really glad you could go though, Killian." Robin said, happy that Killian was able to see his favorite band in real life after all.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Killian said with a soft smile on his face, looking into Emma's eyes with the love clearly noticeable in his eyes. Emma smiled back at him with an equal amount of love in her eyes.

"You two are so adorable." Elsa told the couple. The rest of the group snorted at the comment. Everyone at the school thought they were the cutest couple so they had all heard it before.

* * *

I'm currently writing two other stories as well, "Blurring Pink" and "Every King Needs a Queen". I hope you guys will check those two stories out as well :D


	17. The field trip

_Without a Word_

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I didn't have a lot of inspiration for the whole Milah sabotage but this is what I came up with :p I don't know if it's enough drama though :p Sorry it took me over a week to write this. I try to at least update once a week but I had difficulties with this chapter; I hope it was worth the wait though. Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The field trip.

It was a week before Valentine's Day and Storybrooke High had planned a field trip for all the seniors. This year they were going camping in cabins in the woods. The school had rented 6 cabins for the students and an extra one for all the teachers who were joining the seniors on their field trip, each cabin had place for 8 students. Emma, Ruby, Belle, Regina and Elsa shared a cabin with a few more girls of their class. As for the guys; Killian, Robin, Will and Victor shared a cabin with some other guys from their football team. They were all waiting for the bus to arrive. The group was animatedly talking about how excited they all were.

"I hope Mary Margret isn't our group's accompanied teacher though." Emma typed on her phone and showed it to Killian. Killian laughed at the message and the rest of the group was watching them with curiosity.

"Oh." Killian said, looking at his group of friends. "Emma just said that it would suck if Mary Margret will accompany our group during all our activities." Killian explained.

"It'll be lots of fun even if she joins us." Ruby said with lots of excitement.

"It would be worse if Zelena and Milah joined our group." Regina said, looking at the 2 girls she was talking about from a distance. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Listen up everyone!" One of the teachers said. "The bus is ready to leave! Everyone grab a seat so we can leave as soon as possible!" The group quickly made their way towards the bus, passing Milah and Zelena who were snickering as they were looking at Killian and Emma. Everyone rolled their eyes at them, deciding it would be best to just ignore them during their trip.

* * *

The students were divided in 4 groups, each group consisted of 12 students. Every group had 2 teachers looking out for them. The gang was luckily gathered in one group.

"Okay, we are group 1 and we're going to go on a hike first. Later today were are going to do some archery. Tomorrow we'll start with some paintball and afterwards we're going to go swimming in heated lake. We're going to have so much fun!" Mary Margret said enthusiastically. At first, Emma wasn't that excited about Mary Margret joining the senior's field trip but she had made amends with it, knowing it would be better to just enjoy the camping trip instead of being annoyed that her foster mother will be able to see everything she does.

Everyone followed Mary Margret into the woods, already enjoying the view of the beautiful forest and the birds and animals living in it. They had walked for 2 hours before taking a break. They had made a small fire and were all sitting on some lodges, everyone was enjoying the marshmallows Mary Margret had brought with her for the whole group. Everyone was talking to each other while happily eating the marshmallows.

"I'm so glad we are in the same group." Belle said, putting a marshmallow on a stick so she could put it in the fire.

"I'm glad neither Zelena nor Milah are here to spoil our fun." Robin said, taking another bite of his burnt marshmallow.

"I'm so excited for Valentine's Day!" Ruby said suddenly, changing the topic of their conversation.

"Me too!" Regina said with a lot of excitement. "Robin still hasn't told me what he has planned for next week."

Robin gave her a quick kiss on her lips before answering. "I told you it's a surprise." Regina pouted but couldn't hold back her smile.

They continued to talk about Valentine's Day some more before Mary Margret told them that their 30 minute break was over. The group headed back towards the cabins where all the groups were meeting back for their lunch. They were the last group to arrive back at the camp. The rest of the seniors were already waiting for them.

* * *

After lunch, they were heading towards the archery track. Mary Margret was excited, as a child she took archery lessons so she was quite good at it. She had taken Emma with her once so they could shoot arrows together in the woods of Storybrooke. It turned out that Emma had a lot of talent so they frequently went to the woods so they could practice.

"This is our instructor for today." Mary Margret said, pointing to the man standing beside her. "Everyone say hi to Eric!"

"Hi Eric." The group said together.

"Hi everyone." Erik said with a smile. "We have equipment for 5 students so we'll have to switch regularly so everyone can take a turn. Who wants to go first?" Killian, Robin, Regina, Ruby and Grace held up their hand. "Alright, go take a bow and some arrows and then we can get started."

It turned out that Robin was a natural, hitting almost every arrow in the bullseye.

"You are amazing at this." Regina said proudly, giving her boyfriend a quick hug.

"Thanks, love. You weren't bad yourself." He replied sweetly.

Killian on the other hand didn't seem to have a lot of archery talent, missing the target most of the time. It made Emma smile though, seeing him enjoying himself even though he was a bad shooter. Killian looked over his shoulder and smiled shyly at Emma before taking another bow and pointing it towards the target. The arrow almost made it into the bullseye. Emma clapped proudly, smiling widely at her boyfriend who proudly smiled back at her. He took her into his arms, kissing her quickly on the lips.

After 20 minutes it was time for 5 other students to take over the bows and arrows. This time Emma, Elsa, Victor, Belle and Will wanted to practice their archery. Emma immediately hit the bullseye, she looked over at Mary Margret who held up her thumbs, letting her know she was doing a great job.

"I didn't know you could shoot arrows that good!" Killian said in awe, Emma shrugged her shoulder but smiled at him.

"I practice with Mary Margret once a month. It has been our ritual for the past 4 years." She typed and showed the message to Killian.

"You're really good at it." He answered, before bringing his arms around her waist to hug her close to him.

* * *

In another team, Zelena and Milah were making some plans. They had thought about it and decided that the school field trip would be the best time to get into action.

"So I'll leave the note at Emma's cabin and you leave the other one in Killian's cabin." Milah explained once more.

"Got it. We're doing it tonight though right? Or are we going to wait until tomorrow?" Zelena asked.

"I was thinking tonight. We'll have a good laugh for the rest of the field trip if we do this right." Milah said with a smirk, already planning everything in her mind.

* * *

' _Meet me at the big oak tree when it's dark. I have a surprise for you. – Killian'_ Emma read the note and smiled widely. She picked up the rose and took another look at the note.

Ruby took the note from Emma. "That's so Killian." She said with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled because she was right; it was indeed 'so Killian'. Emma took her towel and headed towards the showers so she could clean up before meeting Killian.

' _Meet me at the big oak tree when it's dark. I have a surprise for you. Wear this and wait for me. – Emma.'_ The note read. Killian picked up and smirked. He got ready for his surprise and waited until it was dark enough to go out to the oak tree, already excited for the surprise Emma had planned. Emma wasn't there yet so he putted on the blindfold she had given him and waited for Emma to arrive.

* * *

Milah saw Killian was waiting for Emma with the blindfold on. She smirked and walked closer until she stood in front of Killian. When Killian made a move to remove the blindfold, she stopped him by placing her hands over his. _'The not talking thing really makes this much easier.'_ She thought.

"What's the surprise, love?" Killian asked with a smirk, wanting to take of the blindfold so he could see his girlfriend.

Milah didn't answer his question but she brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly until she could hear footsteps coming closer. She became bolder and kissed Killian more passionately, starting to unbutton his shirt. She was waiting for a gasp and smiled when she heard it. She kept Killian busy until she was sure Emma was walking away. When she heard the footsteps leave, she took the blindfold of Killian's eyes so he could see how was kissing him.

"What the hell, Milah!" He said angrily when he saw Milah instead of Emma. "What are you doing?!" He shoved her angrily from him and quickly stepping away from her.

"Making you remember our good times." She said with a smirk. Killian turned his head and saw a blond girl rapidly walking away.

"Damn." He muttered when he realized it was Emma who was walking away from the scene, which meant she would have seen everything Milah did.

"That was low." He said to Milah before running after Emma.

* * *

Emma was walking towards the oak tree. It was dark, only the moon was there to offer some light. She was smiling, holding the rose in her hand. The oak tree came closer into view and she saw two people instead of one. She stepped a bit closer so she could see what was going on. She wished she hadn't though when she saw Milah making out with Killian. It looked passionate, Milah was already unbuttoning his shirt. Tears were streaming down her face when she saw the scene in front of her. She quickly turned around, wanting to make it to her cabin fast so she could cry there.

* * *

"Emma, wait!" Killian said, running towards Emma. She kept walking though, almost making it to the cabin. She wasn't fast enough, Killian took her arm so he could turn her around.

"It isn't what it looks like!" He explained. Emma rolled her eyes. ' _Of course it isn't._ ' She thought angrily.

"It was Milah's –" His explanation was cut off by Emma's finger on his lips. She turned around angrily, resuming her way towards her cabin with Killian still calling out her name. She went inside the cabin and took out her phone so she could reply to Killian's explanation. When she came back outside, Killian was still standing in front of the door. Emma walked towards a bench, motioning to Killian to follow her.

"Okay, talk." She typed on her phone, the tears had stopped and anger had replaced them.

"I received a note." Killian began. "It said that I had to meet you for a surprise at the oak tree with a blindfold." Emma stopped him and quickly typed something on her phone.

"I got a note too." The message read. "It said it came from you."

"That was Milah's plan. You have to believe, I don't want anyone else but you. I've already won the jackpot with you as my girlfriend." A lone tear slipped from Emma's eye. Killian quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"So you don't want to get back with Milah?" Emma typed just to be sure.

"Of course not. Why would I want her if I've got you?" He said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Emma." He told her, it was the first time he had said those 4 words and he hoped Emma was ready to hear them. Emma smiled up at him, typing another message.

"I love you too." Killian smiled, placing his hand on Emma's cheek. Emma leaned into the touch of his warm hand and smiled back at him. They were staring into each other eyes for a few long moments before Killian placed his lips on Emma's. They shared a slow kiss, Emma wrapped her hands around Killian's neck, wanting him closer to her. Killian placed his hands around her waist, trying to pull her even closer to him. The slow kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you, Emma Swan."


	18. Valentine's Day

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, the favorites and the follows! I had a hard time writing this because I had no inspiration for this Valentine's Day chapter but I eventually came up with something :p Sorry for the long wait though, I know it has been longer than a week but I'm super busy with school, my horse and dieting.**

 **For anyone who's wondering how long this story will be – I'm guessing there will be another 9-11 chapters so we still have a long way to go :p**

* * *

Chapter 17: Valentine's Day

It was Friday February 14th, Valentine's Day. For the first time, Emma was actually excited to celebrate this day now that she could celebrate it with her boyfriend. She was getting ready for school, wearing skinny jeans with a white blouse. She was quickly eating her breakfast, not wanting to be late for school and hurried to get all her books together before leaving with Mary Margret.

Killian was standing by her locker, holding a blue rose in his hand. He smiled when he saw Emma walking towards him, she was also smiling when she arrived.

"Hi, love." He gave her a soft, romantic kiss on her lips and gave her a rose. "Happy Valentine's Day." She took the rose from him with a smile and held it to her nose so she could smell it.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She typed on her phone. The bell rang and the couple said their goodbyes, sharing a quick kiss before heading to their classes.

* * *

When the last bell rang, Emma quickly made her way to her locker so she could take her books she needed for the weekend. When she arrived, she saw an envelope taped on her locker. She smiled and grabbed the envelope, taking a note from it.

' _Swan,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day, love. I have a surprise planned for us._

 _Follow all the clues and you'll find your way to your surprise. Tonight I shall be your compass on this adventure._

 _I'll be waiting for you,_

 _Killian.'_

Emma smiled and looked for the first clue. She turned the envelope and noticed the first instruction.

' _Go to the place where I first learned your name'_

Emma smiled again and tried to remember one of their first moments together _. "Granny's!"_ She thought to herself and she quickly made her way to the front of the school. She was quickly looking for Mary Margret so she could tell her that she wouldn't need a ride. Mary Margret was already waiting by the car, she was typing something on her phone; probably texting David.

"Hey, Emma." Mary Margret said when she saw Emma approaching. Emma smiled in response and took her phone from her jean pocket.

"Hi. I don't need a ride today, Killian has planned something for Valentine's Day." She typed and gave her phone to Mary Margret so she could read the message.

Mary Margret smiled. "I know, honey. He talked to me a few days ago and asked me if it was alright that he could borrow you today. He asked me to give you this." Mary Margret pulled out Emma's beanie, warm gloves and a warm sweater. "Have fun sweetie!" She said before getting in her car and leaving a smiling Emma behind.

When Emma arrived at Granny's, she was quickly pulled into a hug by Ruby.

"I have something for you." Ruby grabbed a take-out bag and handed it to Emma. Emma quickly opened it and pulled out the envelope before taking out the muffin Killian had bought her as a snack.

' _Swan,_

 _The place you have to go to next reminds me of your eyes – green and beautiful. We go there with Duchess all the time._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Killian.'_

Emma hugged Ruby goodbye and made her way to the park. When she arrived at the front she noticed 2 thick blankets on the ground with another envelope on top of it. She ran towards the blankets and took the envelope into her hands. She quickly opened it and read the next note Killian left for her.

' _My love,_

 _The next place you'll have to go to is here in the park. Walk straight to the other side of the park and you'll see what I mean._

 _I hope I'll see you soon, love._

 _Killian.'_

Emma walked straight through the park until she arrived at the fountain. In the fountain, Killian had left a miniature boat with another envelope taped on it. The boat was floating in the middle of the fountain so Emma needed to go into the fountain to retrieve the envelope. Emma quickly pulled of her shoes and socks and stepped into the fountain. The water was thankfully not that cold and it didn't take Emma that long to reach the small ship. Killian had thankfully left a towel so she could dry her feet and some warm socks at the fountain. Once she was warm and dry again, she tore open the envelope and read the next note.

' _Love,_

 _This will be the last envelope for this adventure._

 _Meet me at my favorite place in this town. Any good captain needs a vessel to match, the boat is just a small version of where I'm waiting for you right now._

 _Killian'_

Emma smiled and made her way to the docks. It was Killian's favorite spot, he owned a boat and loved to be on the water. He had promised her before that he would take her on a date on the boat he shared with his brother once the sea was less rough and Emma was really looking forward to spend time with him on the sea.

Killian was patiently waiting for Emma. Liam had brought over the dinner Killian had made earlier. He hoped Emma would enjoy the surprise he had prepared for her. The lights of the candles were flickering and Killian was placing last minute details on the table.

* * *

It took her 10 minutes to reach the docks. She was searching for Killian amongst all the boats that were docked for the winter. She saw Killian standing at a table near his boat – The Jolly Rodger – and smiled at him.

"Hello, love." Killian said when Emma approached him. He gave her a kiss on her lips and smiled when Emma returned it. "Did you have fun?" Emma nodded enthusiastically and Killian let out a breath of relief. He kissed her again quickly and led the way to the table so they could have dinner. It was already 6 p.m. and the sun was already setting, leaving a beautiful pink and orange glow in the sky. The waves were gently rocking the boats in the water and there was a soft wind blowing. It was a bit cold so Killian draped one of the blankets around Emma's shoulders before filling their plates with hot potatoes, a steak and some vegetables. Emma smiled at him as to say thank you. Killian filled his plate as well and sat down, grabbing a blanket for himself to protect him a bit from the wind.

They ate their foot in comfortable silence, the only sounds surrounding them were the soft waves and the soft wind blowing.

"This is really good." Emma typed on her IPad. "Did you make this?"

"I did, Liam helped me of course." He answered with a smile.

"You did really well." Emma typed, taking another bite from her steak.

"Thanks, love." Killian said. When they had finished their food, Killian quickly cleared the table and held out his hand for Emma to take. Emma took his offered hand with a smile and he led her towards his boat

"Would you like to dance?" Killian asked, he had putted on some music once they were inside the boat. Emma nodded and Killian took her hands in his and together they swayed to the music.

"This is nice." Killian said after a while of some romantic swaying on the music. Emma nodded her head in agreement. When the song ended, the two of them started into each other's eyes for a long moment before Emma started to unbutton the first two buttons of Killian's shirt.

"Wait, love." Killian said, placing his hands on Emma's to stop her movements. Emma gave him a questioning look. "I want to wait."

"Why?" Emma typed, feeling a bit sad but mostly embarrassed.

"Because I want you to be ready. I want it to be special." Killian tried to explain.

"This is special." Emma typed again.

"I know but I want you to be sure and I want to wait some more." Killian said the last part softly, a bit embarrassed. When he and Milah started dating, they had quickly jumped into bed together and Killian regretted that he hadn't waited a bit longer. He wanted to do it right with Emma though. She meant the world for him. He knew they eventually would take the next step in their relationship but he wanted to wait until he was sure that the both of them would be ready for their first time.

"Alright, we'll wait." Emma typed with a small smile.

"Thanks, love." Killian said sincerely, pulling Emma into a tight hug. Emma pulled back from the hug to give him a bright smile. Killian softly pressed his lips against Emma's. It only took them a few moments before they deepened the kiss. Killian traced his tongue along Emma's lips and Emma eagerly opened her lips so their tongues could tangle in a slow, passionate dance. The kiss left them both breathless. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled, catching their breaths.

"Let's get you home." Killian said when the both of them eventually caught their breaths. Emma nodded and pulled on her coat, gloves and beanie. Once they were ready, they walked hand-in-hand through the little town. They walked in comfortable silence, Emma was resting her head on Killian's shoulder and smiled peacefully. After a 20 minute walk, the couple arrived back at Emma's place.

"Do you want to come in?" Emma typed.

"No thanks, love. I have to go home and help Liam clean up everything at the boat." He explained, it was already 11 p.m. and Killian still had some work to do. He was lucky that Liam was picking him up and that he would help Killian with gathering everything from their lovely dinner.

"Alright." Emma typed again, she leaned in for a kiss; pressing her lips against Killian's for a soft, slow kiss.

"Goodnight." Killian said when they parted. "I love you."

"Love you too." Emma quickly typed on her phone before Killian left and Emma went inside.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know guys probably wouldn't wait to jump into bed with their girlfriend but I had something else planned for their first time. I hope it's realistic though that Killian wants to wait :p**


	19. The first time

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I wanted to keep this fic T rated so I'm not going to write anything too explicit. However, if anyone is interested, I might write the M-rated scene as a one shot.**

 **Almost 100 reviews! Thanks guys!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, all the favorites and all the follows. :***

 **Everyone who's at SDCC today and tomorrow: have fun! I wish I could go too but it's way too expensive to take a trip to the US :(**

Chapter 18: The first time.

Emma and the rest of the girls had a sleepover at Regina's place. They were all laying down on mattresses in Regina's room, all lying in a circle. In the middle, Regina had putted some snacks and drinks, easily reachable for everyone. They went to the mall before coming to Regina's house since a few of them needed something new to wear. With some help from Ruby and Elsa, Emma had bought a new blouse for her date with Killian on Sunday. It was hard but she eventually settled on a soft blue blouse with short sleeves, perfect for this time of the year.

They were talking about their boyfriends while happily eating the snacks Henry, Regina's father, had prepared for them.

"Have you done it yet with Killian?" Ruby asked, she loved to gossip about these type of things and she wasn't afraid to openly talk about the subject.

Emma shook her head and typed her response on her IPad "Not yet, Killian wanted to wait because he wanted to make it special. But I'm sure I'm ready for it and I think he has something planned for Sunday."

"That's so sweet of him." Elsa said, she hadn't found anyone yet, she was always happy to join the group talk about everyone's boyfriends.

"What has he planned?" Belle asked, normally she wouldn't say much when this topic came up but today her curiosity was too piqued to not join the conversation.

"We are going sailing on his boat on Sunday. We danced on the deck on Valentine's Day and I wanted to take the next step then but he stopped us before we lost control. He told me he wanted to make it special and I told him I would happily share my first time with him on the Jolly but he didn't listen and he told me he wanted to plan something more special for our first time. That's why I think it'll happen on Sunday because we're going sailing with the Jolly then." Emma typed her explanation on her IPad and the whole group listened intently when the robotic voice read everything Emma had typed.

"You'll have to wear sexy lingerie and don't forget to shave everywhere." Ruby gave her some advice. Emma rolled her eyes but made a mental note to do what Ruby had told.

"Make sure you use protection." Regina added and Emma nodded.

The rest of the night was spend with exchanging tips and talking about their boyfriends.

* * *

Killian and the rest of the guys were spending their Saturday morning at Killian's place. They had gathered in the living room, talking to each other, the horror movie they were watching already forgotten.

"Have you slept with Emma yet?" Robin asked curiously, having not heard anything from their sex life, which was not normal for Killian. When Killian was with Milah, he often shared some of his adventures with the rest of the group but since he was with Emma, he hadn't shared anything yet.

"No, not yet. I wanted to plan something special for her." He explained.

"You're going soft, mate." Will said with a smirk.

"I just want to experience something special and I hadn't been able to do that when I was with Milah. I want to do it right with Emma." Killian explained.

"That's great, mate." Robin said sincerely. Killian nodded and changed the subject to their football games.

* * *

It was March and for the first time in months the sea was finally calming down. Killian decided to take Emma on a trip with his boat, just as he had promised her before. He was checking his boat with Liam to make sure everything was safe and everything worked. Liam and Killian went sailing the weekend before so Killian could refresh his sailing skills before taking Emma on their boat, just to be safe that nothing went wrong with Emma on board.

"Everything's okay." Liam said after taking a look at the engine of the boat.

"Same with the sails." Killian said after checking the sails for the second time that day.

"I think everything is set." Liam said, giving Killian a pat on his back. "Have fun." He teased before making his way back to the docks and going back home.

* * *

Killian was putting the picnic he had prepared into the small fridge on board. He had made a salad for the two of them and some sandwiches. He had prepared tiramisu for dessert and had brought some strawberries as well.

He went to the bedroom, making sure everything was in place. He straightened out the blanket on his bed and putted some rose petals on it as well, hoping it was romantic enough. He checked every other room and once he was sure everything was alright, he made his way back to the docks and waited patiently for Emma.

Emma arrived at the Joly Roger with a smile on her face, she was really excited to finally sail with Killian. She had been looking forward to their trip for a very long time. She had brought the chocolate cake she and Mary Margret had baked yesterday, knowing Killian would love it since it was his favorite flavor.

"Hi, love." Killian said when Emma arrived. He was waiting for her on the docks, next to his boat. Emma gave him a soft kiss on the lips as a hello. He took Emma's hand in his and led her on board of his boat, giving her a short tour of the Jolly Roger.

"This is the kitchen." He pointed to the small kitchen in front of them. There was a small fridge, a small table with two chairs and a microwave inside the small room.

"Here is my bedroom." He blushed when he opened the door of his small cabin, the space completely filled with a double bed, decorated with the rose petals he had putted there earlier. Emma stepped inside the room and sat down on the bed, testing it. She smiled at Killian and took his offered hand again. Together they made their way to the small bathroom with a small shower, a sink and a toilet. The tour was finished and they went back to the deck. Killian made his way to the steering way and they were heading on the ocean soon after their tour.

* * *

There was a soft breeze and the warm March sun was making it the perfect weather to eat on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The soft waves of the ocean were rocking the boat slowly. They had anchored the boat and were now eating their picnic. Killian was putting some of the salad on Emma's plate and filled his plate with some of his salad as well.

"Did you make all of this?" Emma's IPad read out loud.

Killian nodded. "Yeah, I made everything yesterday." Emma smiled.

"Everything tastes really good." The robotic voice read. Killian blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks, love." He putted a sandwich on Emma's plate as well. They ate in comfortable silence. The soothing sound of the waves crashing on the boat were relaxing the both of them. She now understood why Killian loved being on the water, it was so peaceful here. She hoped Killian would bring her out here more often in the future. She was already thinking about the hot summer days and spending them on his boat on the ocean.

"How was your weekend?" Emma typed, while munching on her sandwich.

"It was great." Killian said, taking a sip from his sprinkling water before he continued. "I spend some time with the boys yesterday morning and in the evening I was preparing everything for tonight. And today I checked everything with Liam before I sailed the Jolly with my beautiful girlfriend." Emma rolled her eyes at the last part but she couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Did you do anything with the girls this weekend?" Emma nodded and started typing her response.

"We spend Friday night at Regina's and we stayed until yesterday afternoon. When I came back home, Mary Margret and I baked a cake for today. This morning I did some homework and got ready for our lovely date and I have to say; this sailing trip is better than I could ever have imagined." Killian smiled brightly, leaning over to give her a soft kiss. Emma sighed and rested her head on Killian's shoulder, happy to be here with him.

* * *

He laid her down slowly on the soft bed, crawling on top of her so he could kiss her lips slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" Killian asked, wanting reassurance that he wasn't pressuring her into anything. Emma nodded and smiled, putting a hand at the back of his neck so she could bring his lips to hers again. She slowly putted her hands at the helm of his shirt, taking it off slowly before racking her nails on his hairy chest. Killian smiled into the kiss before returning the favor and taking off Emma's shirt as well. They kept kissing until Emma was ready enough to take him inside. After 10 minutes of intense coupling, Killian laid down beside Emma, taking her into his arms and pressing a soft kiss on her temple. Their heartbeats were still raging from the exercise and their breaths came out as labored pants. She had expected it to hurt much more and she was glad that Killian was careful with her. She was happy that she could experience her first time with him, it was even better than she had imagined. She smiled when she felt Killian's fingers raking through the soft curls of her hair and nuzzled closer into his embrace.

Killian was absentmindedly stroking Emma's hair, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma typed on her phone and tried to get his attention so he could read her message.

"Just thinking about how wonderful it was, love." He said after reading the message. Emma smiled and reached up to give him a kiss on his lips. Killian smiled back and returned the kiss.

"I love you, Swan." He said and pecked her lips once more.

"I love you too, Jones." She typed with a big smile.

* * *

 **Spoilerishy A/N: I know lots of people were probably hoping she would say her first words during or after their first time… Sorry to disappoint you guys but I had something else in mind and after some encouragement from robstenloverforlife I decided to stick with my original plan. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter either way :D See you guys soon for the next chapter :***


	20. Spring Break

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! My laptop crashed after installing Windows 10 and my brother was working on fixing the problem. All my files were on that laptop and I wasn't able to access it for about 3 weeks or so. My brother has finally fixed the problem so I can finally continue with all my fics :D I'll try and update every story next week if I have enough time to wirte. I have 2 exams I have to retake at the end of August so I have to focus on that too. I'll update Blurring Pink tomorrow since I've written chapter 7 already. That being said, enjoy this chapter :***

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Spring break**

It was Spring break and all the students of Storybrooke High were excited to spend two weeks in total peace, without having to worry about school. Killian and Emma were allowed to go on a trip to Emma's family cabin. It had taken a lot of convincing but Emma's foster parents eventually allowed the couple to take the trip.

"No funny business alright." David said sternly when he loaded Emma's suitcase into the trunk of the car. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled at the comment.

"Bye Emma! Be safe alright!" Mary Margret said, taking Emma into her arms so she could give her a tight hug. Emma went to David to give him a hug as well before making her way to the car where Killian was patiently waiting for her.

"Hello, love." Killian said, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth before starting the engine and leaving the small town behind them for a weekend they were both really excited about.

* * *

After a four-hour drive, the pair finally arrived at the little cabin in the woods. A few birds were happily chirping, the wind was softly blowing and the sunrays were beaming through the trees, making the forest look like something out of a fairytale.

"It's so peaceful here." Killian said when they got out the car. Emma nodded and took his hand to lead him towards the little cabin that was waiting for the two of them. Killian gasped when they entered the cozy cabin. The little cabin was beautifully furnished and everything was made out of wood, giving the cabin a warm and serene look.

Emma gave Killian a quick tour of the cabin, showing him where everything was. Afterwards, Emma showed Killian the lake close to the cabin. The water in the lake had a pleasant temperature, making it perfect for the couple to take a quick swim in it. The two of them went back inside so they could put on their swimsuits and grab a few towels.

"I really love it here." Killian said. Emma, who was swimming next to him, smiled brightly. The couple spend a 20 minutes swimming and playing in the water before they got cold.

"Come on, love. Let's get inside to get warm again." Killian said, offering Emma his hand so they could make their way back to the cabin where it was warm. It was nearly 6 pm and they both were hungry from their swim and the long drive so they decided to start on dinner. They had brought the ingredients to make spaghetti with them so they wouldn't have to leave the cabin to go to a supermarket nearby. Emma was cutting the vegetables while Killian was already setting up the table. When he was finished, he headed back to the small kitchen, making his way towards Emma and wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing small kisses on her shoulders and neck. Emma smiled when she felt Killian's warm body pressed against hers. She turned around in his arms and gave him a peck on his lips. They kept kissing for a few minutes before Emma turned around again to return to her task of cutting the vegetables. Killian started on the sauce while Emma was preparing the vegetables and together they moved in sync. It didn't take them long to finish cooking and started eating their self-cooked meal.

"This is delicious." Killian said after putting a spoon full of spaghetti into his mouth. Emma nodded in response, taking another bite of her meal. They continued to eat their meal in a comfortable silence.

"We should do this more often." Killian said when they had both finished their meals. Emma nodded and stood up, walking towards Killian and sitting on his lap before giving his slow kisses on his soft lips. He moaned into the kiss when he her tongue slipped through his opened lips. The kiss became more passionate with every second that passed.

"We should stop here, love." Killian said, pulling back slightly. "We should continue this tonight." Emma nodded with a smile. They hadn't got a chance to make love for a second time but the trip was the perfect opportunity to show their love to each other.

"I'd love to." Emma typed on her IPad. She smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on the lips before gathering their plates and making her way towards the kitchen again to start on washing the dishes. Killian followed Emma so he could help her with cleaning the kitchen.

When everything was clean again, they started watching a movie they had brought with them. They started with The Princess' Bride, one of Emma's all-time favorites. Emma snuggled closer to Killian's side, placing the chips that sat between them onto the small table beside Killian. He putted one of his arms around Emma's shoulders, bringing her even closer to his side. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple and continued to watch the movie. When it was finished, they decided to head to bed. They took a shower together, softly caressing each other's skin. They continued to worship each other when they were dry and laying in the king-sized bed. They kissed passionately before Killian slowly slipped into Emma. It didn't take them a long time after their love making for sleep to come over them. Killian was holding his blonde goddess close to him, holding her tightly in his sleep. Emma sighed softly when she felt his strong arms holding her close. They fell asleep with a peaceful smile on their faces.

* * *

Emma woke up feeling a warm body pressed against her back, strong arms were holding her close. She smiled and turned around in Killian's arms, watching him sleep. Killian woke up a few minutes after her, smiling when a pair of beautiful green eyes looked into his.

"Good morning." He said sleepily. Emma smiled and pressed her lips on his. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes, enjoying the peaceful moment between them.

"Why don't you go shower while I make us some breakfast." Killian suggested, slowly sitting up and getting out the bed. Emma nodded and took a towel and some shampoo with her to the bathroom, giving Killian a smile and a quick kiss before she left. Killian made his way towards the kitchen and prepared the bacon and some eggs. He placed the bacon and eggs on the table and took the milk and orange juice from the fridge, placing them next to the eggs on the table. He grabbed two plates and two glasses and with that, the table was set just in time as Emma came out the bathroom, dressed in a tight jeans and a white tank top. She smiled when she saw the table and sat down in a chair.

"This looks amazing." She typed on her tablet. Killian blushed at the complement and sat down in the other chair.

"Thanks." He said and filled his glass with some milk. He filled his plate with the eggs and bacon and started eating. Emma did the same, and moaned when she took her first bite of her eggs.

"This is amazing." The robotic voice of her IPad read out loud, Emma smiled and took another bite of the delicious meal in front of her.

"Thanks, love." Killian said, blushing slightly. He loved cooking, especially for Emma. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. When they had both finished eating, Killian stood up to take the dirty plates to the kitchen to clean them. Emma placed her hand on Killian's arm, stopping his movements and motioning to wait a moment so she could type something on her tablet.

"I'll wash everything up so you can shower. You already cooked this amazing meal so it's the least I can do." Emma had typed on her IPad. Killian agreed and gave Emma a kiss before heading to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower while Emma did the dishes. She had finished cleaning everything up quickly and watched some TV until Killian came back into the living room, his hair still wet from the shower. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and Emma made room for him on the couch. Killian sat beside his girlfriend and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Emma sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched one episode of Outlander before Emma switched off the TV.

"What do you want to do today?" Her IPad read out loud.

"I don't know." Killian said. "I've never been in this area before."

"Maybe we can go on a hike in the woods? It's really beautiful and peaceful here." Emma smiled, she used to take hikes with her parents when they were still alive. She used to spend a few weeks every summer there with her parents and they always went on a hike through the wonderful forest at least once during their visit. Emma knew the trail at heart already, making her the perfect guide.

"That sounds great." Killian said honestly. "I'm ready to go right now if you are." Emma nodded and got off the couch. They both putted on their shoes and jackets and made their way outside.

They were walking hand-in-hand through the beautiful forest, passing trees, flowers and plants. It was quiet and peaceful, the birds were chirping happily and they even saw a deer passing the two of them. Emma smiled and took the sight of the forest in.

"It's really beautiful here." Killian said, looking at the trees around them. Emma nodded with a smile, agreeing with him. They stopped at a small waterfall, it was hidden by a lot of trees, and almost no one knew this place even existed. It had always been Emma's favorite place, it was peaceful and untouched. Killian took in the sight and smiled, it was so beautiful. They continued their walk and stopped at a few more places so they could rest for a few minutes and take in the views. They had been hiking for almost 5 hours and when they went back to the cabin, the two of them were really hungry. They made some sandwiches and watched some TV for the rest of the day, both content to be around each other.

* * *

They made dinner together again, Emma was making the mashed potatoes while Killian was preparing the meat. They worked together in a comfortable silence, often giving one another smiles while they were preparing the food. Emma was finished with her task first and decided to set up the table. When she placed the plates on the table, Killian came into the dining room, holding the mashed potatoes and sausages and placing it in the middle of the table. They sat down and both putted some of the food on their plates.

"This is so good." Killian said after taking a bite.

"We make a good team." Emma typed on her IPad lying in front of her.

"That we do." Killian said with a smile, taking Emma's free hand in his and giving it a little squeeze.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence. Afterwards they did the dishes and watched another movie before heading to bed, both falling asleep fast.

* * *

They had packed everything and placed everything in the trunk of the car. After double checking that they hadn't forgotten anything, they started their journey back to Storybrooke. With a 4 hour drive in front of them, they stopped at a supermarket to get some snacks and some drinks before they continued their long drive. They both made their way back to the car, Killian opened the passenger's door so Emma could get in. He took his place beside her behind the wheel and started driving.


	21. The crash

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and of course the reviews. Already 82 favorites! It's amazing to see that you guys are enjoying this fic as well :) This chapter is for** **Emilee Amethyst** **who was predicting what I had planned. :p**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I didn't have the time because I had 2 exams I had to retake and afterwards I wasn't really in the mood to write. I have school next week so I hope I'll be able to update at least once a week… I'm not making promises but I hope I'll find the time to write. Enjoy this chapter! :***

Chapter 20: The crash

They had been driving for 4 hours straight. It would take them another hour before they were actually back in Storybrooke though. Their car ride had been fun so far. The radio was playing as a background noise and the pair were telling each other funny stories from when they were younger.

"So then, Liam was pushed into the water by a large dog and he was completely soaked. He was so annoyed that he left the party early so he could change back into dry clothes at home. Everyone was laughing at him." Killian was laughing when he was retelling the story of a 12 year old Liam at a birthday party of one of his cousins. Emma was smiling, clearly enjoying the story Killian was telling her. Emma was about to type her response on her IPad when they saw a black car driving straight at them. Killian grabbed Emma's hand just a second before the car crashed into them. He screamed her name as their car started spinning around, landing on the side.

" _Emma!" Her father screamed, her mother was screaming as well. As soon as the car stopped tumbling around, everything was dead silent._

" _Daddy!" Emma screamed when she couldn't hear her father's voice in the front of the car. She saw the blood on her mother's forehead tripling down her face. She screamed again, hoping someone would hear her and would be able to help her._

" _I love you, Emma." She heard her father say, not knowing it would be the last time she would hear her father's voice. She was crying when she heard the ambulance approach._

The last thing Emma remembered was the scared look in Killian's blue eyes and the loud scream of her name before everything went black.

* * *

The ambulance arrived soon, the loud sirens could be heard from a far distance. A by-passer was standing by the couple's car. She had seen everything and had called 911 immediately.

They opened the car doors with ease and helped the two unconscious teens out of the wrecked car.

"They are both not responding. We need to get them to the hospital stat!" One of the doctors said, checking on Emma's head injury. "She needs a blood transfusion as well, she's losing too much blood!"

"We need to check his hand as soon as we get to the hospital. I don't see any head trauma." The other doctor checking on Killian said.

"Emma?" Killian asked, his head was pounding from the crash and the pain in his hand was almost unbearable.

"You were in an accident, sir. We're taking you to the hospital." The doctor that had been tending on him said, taking him into the ambulance.

"How's Emma?" He asked worriedly, looking around in the hopes he could see his girlfriend.

"You need to lay still. We don't know if there is something wrong with your neck." She said, holding Killian down. "She's unconscious at the moment. We're taking you both to the nearest hospital."

Killian laid still, feeling guilty for what happened to Emma and hoping she would gain consciousness soon. They had taken Emma into another ambulance and the two ambulances were racing to the hospital. The ride to the hospital was silent. The whole drive, Killian kept thinking about what happened. He couldn't get the scared look in Emma's eyes out of his mind. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help to keep his tears at bay. The doctor and nurses in the ambulance were still checking on his vitals. Soon enough both ambulances arrived at the hospital and the teens were both rushed to the Emergency Room.

* * *

"Male, 18 years old and female, also 18, were in a car crash. We need her checked out immediately to see if she has internal bleeding. He was unconscious when we arrived but soon woke up. He's still conscious. Check out his hand, it might be broken." The doctor from the ambulance said, rushing Emma and Killian inside the hospital. There were a few doctors and nurses who came running towards the two of them immediately. One of the nurses brought Killian to one of the rooms to get an X-ray of his left hand.

"You broke your left arm, left wrist and a few fingers. We have to put a cast on it so it can heal." The doctor said, holding up the X-ray to see if there are more fractures.

"Is Emma alright?" Killian asked worriedly, not caring about what the doctor had said about his hand.

"She's still unconscious. They are checking for internal bleeding and head trauma. I'll let you know as soon as I find out more." The doctor said. "A nurse will come by soon so we can put a cast on your arm and hand. Don't move your arm around too much." Killian was left alone in the hospital bed.

The nurse arrived shortly after the doctor had left. It didn't take long before the cast was set and his arm was covered in a white cast. Killian sighed, hoping he could see Emma soon.

* * *

Liam rushed into the emergency room, Mary Margret and David in tow. After getting the call from the hospital he immediately called Emma's foster parents to ask if he could get a ride to the hospital because Killian had borrowed his car. The Nolan's had arrived quickly at his house and together they rushed to the hospital where the young couple had been taken to only an hour ago.

"Hello, I'm here for my brother, Killian Jones." Liam said to a nurse at the head desk, slightly out of breath from the running. David and Mary Margret followed him quickly.

"We're here for Emma Swan. She was taken here with Killian." David said to the nurse.

"Just a moment." The nurse said, going to the computer to type in their names. "They were taken here after a car crash, Emma is still unconscious and is currently in surgery. Killian is conscious and is getting an X-ray at the moment." The nurse explained. "Please wait in the waiting room while I get a doctor. He will know more details than I do." With that the nurse left in search of a doctor.

Liam, Mary Margret and David went to the waiting room. They were sitting in the uncomfortable chairs for 5 minutes when a doctor came to them to explain everything that had happened to the young couple.

"As you know Killian and Emma were in a car crash. They were both unconscious when the ambulance arrived. Killian gained consciousness a bit after we arrived but Emma still hasn't woken up. Killian has a broken arm and hand and a few cuts and bruises. He has a few bruised ribs but he is alright besides that. We have taken Emma into surgery so we could check if she has internal bleeding. She has lost a lot of blood from a head wound so they are checking on that as well. We'll learn more once she wakes up." The doctor explained. Mary Margret and David gasped at the mention of their daughter's injuries. Liam rubbed his face with his hand, clearly freaking out as well. "I can take you to Killian's room if you'd like." Liam nodded and the doctor took him to Killian's room.

* * *

"Killian!" Liam said when he saw his younger brother laying in the hospital bed, a cast on his left hand and on his arm.

"I'm so sorry Liam!" Killian said, looking at his casted hand.

"You don't have to say sorry to me, Killian. I'm glad you're alright." Liam pulled his brother into a tight hug. Killian winced a bit from the pain. He had some bruised ribs so he had to take it easy for a couple of weeks.

"Do you know anything about Emma? The nurses won't tell me anything." Killian said sadly, looking up at Liam.

"The doctor said she's still in surgery. She has a head wound and has lost a lot of blood." Liam said sadly, seeing the guilt in Killian's eyes.

"This is all my fault!" Liam shook his head.

"No it isn't, Killian! You don't have to blame yourself anything! The other driver should, he was the one who ran into our car and he was the one who ignored the red light." Liam said, hoping he could lessen the guilt Killian was feeling. Killian sighed and laid back into the soft pillows on the hospital bed.

"Get some rest, alright?" Liam said before leaving the room again, hoping he could get more information from a passing nurse or doctor on Emma's condition.

* * *

Emma woke up to the steady beeping sound of a heart monitor, she looked around and saw Mary Margret sleeping on the uncomfortable looking chair close to her bed.

"Emma." Mary Margret awoke from the sounds of her foster daughter moving around in the hospital bed and quickly stood up from the uncomfortable chair she was sleeping on. She made her way towards Emma's bed and looked down at the broken girl in front of her. She looked so fragile laying on the white hospital bed. "I'm so glad you're awake." She said with tears in her eyes, taking Emma's hand in hers. David entered the hospital room and quickly made his way to Emma as well, standing beside his wife and looking down at his foster daughter with relief clear in his eyes.

"Killian?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from the accident and the lack of use for the past 5 years. She felt dizzy and it only took a few seconds before the world around her vanished and everything went black again.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is :p Emma's first word after 5 years. I have a few more chapters planned (I think around 4 or something. I hope you guys liked my idea about the car crash making her speak again. I know this chapter wasn't that great but it has been a while since I last wrote something so I'm a bit out of it.**


	22. Hospital conversations

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: It's my birthday! I'm 20 years old now! As a surprise for you guys I worked extra hard during my free time to make sure I could update every story as my birthday gift. Hooray for me! If you follow my other 2 stories, I will be uploading them during the day as well :)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story! It means a lot to me! We're getting closer to the end :) I'm really excited to get this fic finished to be honest, I can't wait to see the finished stamp on the story. See you soon for the next chapter. Enjoy reading chapter 21 :)**

Chapter 21: Hospital conversations  


"David! She spoke!" Mary Margret said in amazement, looking into her husband's eyes.

"I heard." David said in awe, holding his wife close as he watched his foster daughter laying in the hospital bed, unconscious again. "I'm getting the doctor, he said we had to go find him once Emma woke up." He left Mary Margret and Emma in the hospital room and went on his search to one of the doctor's.

Mary Margret smiled at Emma, holding her hand in hers. She has waited 5 years for this moment and was happy that she had witnessed it. She couldn't wait to tell Killian about it, he would be proud as well.

* * *

Liam came back into the hospital room Killian was occupying.

"Did you find something out about Emma?" He asked nervously, sitting up in the hospital bed.

Liam smiled excitingly. "She spoke, Killian! She asked for you!"

Killian looked dumbstruck. "Don't mess with me, Liam."

"I'm not messing with you brother. I ran into David a few minutes ago and he told me the news. She really asked for you." Liam said, sitting down beside his brother.

"Then I have to go see her right now!" Killian said, ready to jump out the hospital bed.

"Wait, Killian." Liam said, putting a hand on Killian's shoulder to stop him.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked with a frown.

"She has lost consciousness again after speaking. David was on his way getting the doctor." Killian's smile disappeared from his face, looking seriously at Liam.

"I need to see her." Killian stated, making his way to Emma's room before Liam could stop him again.

* * *

"How is she?" Killian asked when he arrived in Emma's room. Seeing her laying down under the white covers of the hospital bed made her look even more fragile. The guilt he felt didn't go away and he silently made his way towards her, holding one of her hands when he stood beside her sleeping form.

"She has a head wound but they have fixed it with surgery. She doesn't have brain damage luckily. She has a few bruised ribs and a few broken bones but other than that, she'll be fine with a lot of rest." Mary Margret said to Killian, looking down at Emma once more.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Killian said sadly, feeling the guilt building up again.

"It's not your fault, Killian." Mary Margret said with a small smile. "Don't beat yourself over it, you're both fine, that's what matters."

"Thank you." Killian responded, leaning down to kiss Emma's forehead. Emma's eyes fluttered open, a smile forming on her face when she saw Killian's beautiful face.

"Killian." She said, holding out her hand so she could touch his cheek.

Killian had tears in his eyes, leaning into her soft touch. "That's the most beautiful thing I have heard in my entire life." Emma blushed and looked into his eyes. They shared a soft, feather light kiss on the lips. Mary Margret turned away awkwardly, looking down at the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Get some rest, alright?" Emma nodded and closed her eyes again.

"I love you." She said before sleep took over once again.

"I love you too." Killian whispered and gave her forehead another kiss before leaving the hospital room again.

* * *

The next day, all their friends came by to visit them. They were shocked when they heard what had happened to the young couple.

"Killian!" Robin said loudly, catching Killian's attention. They smirked and hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Regina said, hugging Killian as well. Killian got a hug from every one of his friends, he was happy they were all here.

"How's Emma?" Elsa asked worriedly, they had gotten close during the past few months.

Killian smiled softly. "She spoke yesterday."

"No way!" Ruby said excitingly. Everyone had a shocked but happy expression on their face and were excited to see Emma.

"Yeah, she did. She didn't speak a lot though. I think she's adjusting to using her voice again. We're not going to push her into anything. It'll be her choice to decide whether or not she'll use her voice more often." Killian explained. "She has a few broken bones though and she has a large head wound as well."

"There's no permanent damage, right?" Belle asked worriedly, she had read a lot of books about medical issues so she was worried Emma could have suffered some brain damage.

"No, everything will heal in time. Nothing permanent." Everyone breathed out a breath of relief, happy that both their friends will be fine.

"Can we see her?" Elsa asked the doctor coming out the room.

"She's awake right now but try not to overwhelm her." The doctor said to the group of friends before walking off to another patient.

The group entered the hospital room and a smile immediately formed on Emma's lips when she saw everyone.

"Hello, guys." She said quietly, still not used to using her voice more often. Everyone had a smile on their face and Elsa ran straight to Emma's bed so she could hug her best friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Elsa said, putting her face into Emma's neck. Emma smiled and pulled Elsa closer to her. They hugged for a few more moments before they let each other go. The rest of the group came closer as well, all giving her a short hug before sitting down on the chairs in the room.

"We were so worried about you." Regina said, sitting down on Robin's lap. Emma looked down at her hands, not really sure what to say.

"So, how was your trip?" Ruby asked curiously, giving Emma a knowing smirk.

"It was great. Apart from the crash." Emma replied with a smile. The rest of the group was talking to one another, trying to engage Emma to the conversation. Emma began to get tired again after 20 minutes though and had troubles keeping her eyes open. Eventually she gave in to sleep and the room around her turned black.

"She fell asleep." Elsa whispered, getting up from her chair so she could leave the hospital room. The rest of the group, except for Killian, stood up as well and left the hospital after saying goodbye to Killian.

Killian stayed a few more minutes and watched Emma sleeping peacefully. He left her a note saying he was in his room and the others had left as well in case she woke up before he was back. He left the note on the nightstand beside her before kissing her forehead before heading back to his own room to get some rest.

* * *

Emma woke up a few hours later and noticed that the room was empty. She saw the note Killian had left her and stood up from her bed, quietly making her way to Killian's room after donning the hospital gown she was wearing and putting on a shirt and some leggings. Making sure there was no nurse or doctor in sight, she quietly walked into the hallway and made her way towards Killian's room. When she opened the door, she noticed that he was asleep. She smiled to herself and grabbed her phone from her pocket and took a quick photo. She smiled brightly when she walked over to his bed as quietly as possible, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. She sat on one of the chairs beside his bed and played a game on her phone. 10 minutes later, Killian woke up again. Seeing Emma sitting beside him made him smile like an idiot.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Emma said, standing up to give Killian a kiss.

"Hello, yourself. How are you feeling, love?" Killian asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm fine. When are you being discharged from the hospital?" Emma asked, putting her phone on the nightstand table.

"They are keeping me here one more night for observation. I'm leaving tomorrow at noon." Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his. Emma went closer to Killian's bed and laid beside him, placing her head on her chest.

"They told me I had to stay here for 5 more days. They want to make sure the wound on my head is healed before I can go home." Emma said quietly, playing with Killian's shirt.

"I'll come visit you every day." Killian said, placing a finger under Emma's chin so she would look at him. He kissed Emma's lips once more before laying back down.

"I can't wait to leave this place. I hate the speech therapy." Emma said, referring to the therapy she had been getting for the past few days. After speaking for the first time again, her voice was rough from the lack of use. To make sure she would use her voice in the right way, Mary Margret and David had putted her into the therapy immediately to make sure she learns to use her voice again in the right way.

"How's that going?" Killian asked, stroking Emma's arm with his fingers sensually.

"The doctor said I can't use my voice all the time and that I had to take breaks when my throat starts to hurt to make sure I won't overuse my voice." Emma explained. "But the sessions are so boring. All I do is like read some boring passages from books out loud so that I get used to speaking again."

"You're doing a great job." Killian said,

"My throat starts to hurt again, do you mind if I use my phone again to communicate?" Emma asked, looking up to look into Killian's eyes.

"Of course not, love. I want you to be comfortable." Emma smiled at him and took a sip from Killian's water before picking up her phone so she could start their conversation again.

* * *

After a few more days being stuck in the hospital room, it was time for Emma to finally leave the hospital. Killian, Mary Margret and David were picking her up later today. True to his word, Killian had visited Emma every day for the past few days, always being able to put a smile on Emma's face.

"Hello, love." Killian said as he walked in.

"Killian!" Emma said, rushing to Killian's open arms to give him a tight hug and a quick kiss. Mary Margret and David entered the room a few moments later, giving Emma a hug as well.

"I already packed up everything." Emma said, taking one of the bags from the floor with her clothes in it.

"Someone's eager to leave." David said teasingly.

Emma smirked at him. "Staying in a hospital room for over a week will leave you eager to go home."

"I'll take that bag." Killian said, reaching for the bag Emma was carrying in her hand. Emma reluctantly agreed and passed him the bag, knowing that Killian wouldn't take no for an answer. After checking out the hospital, the 4 of them made their way back home.

"Surprise!" Emma's group of friends shouted when she entered the living room. Emma smiled and was immediately engulfed in a group hug. There was a banner with a 'Welcome home' text on it and a beautiful cake was waiting to be eaten on the kitchen table.

"We decided to invite your friends over to get some cake. I hope that's alright." Mary Margret said.

"It's more than alright." Emma said happily. The rest of the day was spend eating cake and talking to all her friends and her boyfriend.


	23. Prom night - part 1

_Without a Word_

 **A/N: Okay, so first of all, I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while now. I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, don't worry. But I'm in my final year of College and I've been really busy with studying and doing projects. I'm hoping to keep writing when exams are coming. My first exam is on the 10** **th** **of January. Afterwards I have 1 school-free week and I'm hoping to write a lot during that week. I'm not making promises though but I'll try my best to not let you guys wait long for each chapter.**

 **I know this chapter isn't amazing. I didn't have a lot of inspiration since we don't really have a prom here in Belgium like the ones in the US.**

 **Anyway, happy New Year everyone! This is the last chapter of 2016, next one will be in 2017!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Prom night - part 1**

A few weeks after the accident, it was nearly time for prom. It was considered as one of the most exciting nights for the seniors of Storybrooke High. Killian had been planning to ask Emma for a while now. He wanted to make the moment perfect for the two of them.

"Have you asked her yet?" Liam asked, Killian looked up from his computer.

"Not yet, I want to make this moment perfect for her so that she knows how much she means to me." Killian explained,

"I think she already knows, little brother." Liam smirked, knowing it would annoy Killian to call him his little brother.

"It's younger brother, Liam. How many times do I have to repeat that?" Killian said, slightly annoyed.

Liam rolled his eyes. "You can keep repeating it but you'll always be my little brother." Killian rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his older brother and continued studying.

* * *

"So, has he asked you yet?" Ruby asked, the girls were grabbing breakfast at Granny's before heading to school.

"No, not yet. Maybe he doesn't want to go or something." Emma replied, taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"Yeah, right. He's been looking forward to prom for weeks now. Don't worry, he's probably planning the perfect way to ask you." Regina replied with a smile.

"Did your boyfriends ask you yet?" Emma asked the group.

"Yes! Victor asked me a few days ago. He came to my house with a corsage in his hand. He went down on one knee, like a marriage proposal, and then he asked me." Ruby said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What about you, Belle." Emma asked curiously, loving to hear the stories from her friends.

"Well, Will bought a few roses and he wrote "Prom?" on the roses. Like a letter on each rose. It was super sweet." Belle blushed and smiled at her friends.

"How did Robin ask you, Regina?" Ruby asked excitingly.

Regina smiled brightly. "Robin asked me to meet him at the ranch so I went there, because I was supposed to ride Rocinante anyway, and when I arrived, he was sitting on Rocinante holding a sign so he could ask me to prom."

"Wait, isn't Robin afraid of horses?" Belle asked with a smile.

"He'll never admit it, but yes, he's kind of afraid of horses." Regina laughed and everyone joined in.

"It's super sweet of him though." Emma said, making Regina smile even more.

"We totally need to go dress shopping together!" Ruby said excitingly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You and your shopping."

Ruby snorted, "It's the most important part of prom, though."

"You're right." Regina admitted in defeat.

"When do you guys want to go?" Emma asked, setting down her mug of hot chocolate.

"As soon as possible, before all the good dresses are gone." Ruby said, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we go on Saturday? We can go early so we'll have the whole day to search for our dresses." Emma suggested.

"Great idea, come on now. It's time for school." Ruby said, grabbing her bag. The rest of the girls grabbed their stuff as well and together they went to school.

* * *

"Hello, love." Killian said, holding out his hand to Emma as she climbed on board the Jolly.  
The Jolly Rodger was decorated with flowers and balloons, giving it a romantic look.

"What's all this?" Emma asked in awe, scanning the room. Killian watched her with a smile on his face.

"I've been told you were worried about me not wanting to go to prom." Killian started, making Emma blush. "I was just planning the perfect way to ask you."

Killian grabbed his guitar and started playing the song he wrote for Emma.  
Emma sat down on the couch as Killian played the first notes of the song.

"My head plays you over and over  
Standing there by the rail  
With the wind in your hair and your lips from wine  
Mine from time  
Mine from time

Sounds pour from the dome  
Lights spray across the room  
You sit to watch but I feel that you're lost  
I feel that you're lost

Do you know your friends as well as I know mine?  
Can we escape if only one time  
Fall by the seaside, get lost in the current  
Wishing to fly  
Wishing to fly

My head plays you over and over  
Speaking out oh so loud  
Oh so proud  
Your lips from wine  
See the sign  
See the sign"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Killian asked when he finished singing.

A few tears had escaped Emma's eyes, she smiled when Killian asked her to go to prom with him. She nodded, going over to Killian's side so she could give him a kiss. "Of course I'll go with you. That was so beautiful."

Killian wiped the few tears from Emma's cheeks. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, Killian. I love you so much." Emma said, looking into Killian's eyes.

"I love you too, Swan." Killian said honestly. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

The girls sat in Ruby's car, they were on their way to the mall to go dress shopping. Emma had just told them about Killian's song.

"That's so sweet!" Ruby said, turning around so she could look into Emma's direction.

"Eyes on the road, Ruby! I'm too young to die!" Regina scolded. "Next time I'm driving us."

"Too bad you're car has broken down, otherwise you could've driven us today." Ruby answered, winking in Regina's direction. Regina huffed teasingly.

They arrived at the mall not much later. Ruby jumped out her car, already excited to find the perfect dress.

"Come on, hurry up already!" Ruby said loudly, the other girls just rolled their eyes and followed Ruby inside.

After going into 4 large shops, they decided to check out a small boutique since none of the girls had found their perfect dress yet. Once inside, Ruby immediately spotted a beautiful red dress. The dress was long and it had a slit on the left side. It would show off Ruby's legs perfectly. The back of the dress consisted of beaded straps. She held it out and showed it to the other girls.

"It's gorgeous, Ruby. You should try it on!" Belle said with a large smile on her face. Ruby nodded her head and went into the fitting room. When she had the red dress on, she came out again. The other girls were already waiting outside for her. They gasped in awe when they saw her.

"Ruby, you look so gorgeous! The dress really suits you." Emma said excited, the other girls nodded their heads.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked, going to the large mirror so she could at herself more properly.

"You should really get this one, Rubes." Belle said, Ruby nodded her head and went back into the fitting room so she could change back into her normal clothes.

Emma, Regina and Belle went back to the other dresses. Belle held out a yellow dress and examined it.

"Have you found a dress, Belle?" Emma asked when she saw Belle holding out a dress.

"I don't know. I like this one but I don't think it'll suit me." Belle said, making a move to put the dress back.

Emma stopped Belle by putting her hand on her arm. "Why don't you try it on? I think it would look beautiful on you."

Belle nodded and went to the fitting room as well. After 5 minutes, she came back outside, wearing the yellow gown. She looked gorgeous in the dress. It consisted of a silver colored beaded bodice and had a strapless sweetheart neckline. The skirt was yellow which suited Belle perfectly.

"It's perfect for you, Belle!" Regina said excited.

"I'm going to take this dress then." Belle said, running her hands over the yellow fabric.

After Belle had bought her dress, they went to the food court. It was nearly 1 pm so everyone was quite hungry. They bought a big pizza so they could share it.

"Okay, so we need to find dresses for Emma and Regina, accessories and shoes." Ruby said, making a list out loud so they wouldn't forget anything.

When they finished eating their food, they went back to find the perfect dresses for both Emma and Regina. They were just walking past a store when Regina stopped suddenly. The others were looking at her in curiosity.

"Look at that dress!" Regina said excited, pointing to a beautiful black floor-length dress. The dress had a V-neck illusion top with sparkling appliques embroidered on it. The back of the dress consisted of thin-spaghetti straps so that Regina's back would be exposed.

"That's beautiful." Ruby said, pushing Regina inside the store so she could try on the dress. As expected, the dress suited Regina perfectly, it went great with her tanned skin.

"I still haven't found anything yet." Emma said, looking at the bags the rest of the group were holding, containing their dresses. Ruby also found the perfect shoes for her dress.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something." Belle said with a smile, linking her arm with Emma's as they could continue walking.

"Let's try this shop." Ruby said, pointing to a shop with some beautiful dresses in the window.

The rest followed her inside. They were greeted by an old lady who wore a large smile on her face.

"Welcome, my dears." The old lady said from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon." The girls said in union. They were walking towards the dress section of the store.

"Who's looking for a dress?" The old lady asked, she had followed the girls who were currently looking through the racks of dresses.

"That would be me." Emma said with a small smile, holding her hand up.

The old lady smiled up at her, "I might have something for you in the back. Hold on a moment, dear." She disappeared into a room where customers weren't allowed.

After 5 minutes, the old lady came back to the group of friends, holding out a beautiful blue dress. The top of the dress was beaded with a crystal embroidered design and had a sweetheart bodice. The loose fitting flowing navy blue skirt gathered at the waistline of the gown and cascaded to the floor.

Emma gasped when she saw the dress. "That's gorgeous."

The old lady smiled, giving the dress to Emma. "Why don't you try this one on?"

"Okay." Emma said, still in awe. She took the dress from the shopkeeper and went to the fitting room at the back of the store. The rest of the girls following her. She came out a few minutes later, wearing the beautiful gown.

"You look gorgeous." Ruby said squealing. Regina and Belle nodded their heads in agreement.

Emma took another look in the mirror. "I think this is the dress."

They went back to the cashier so Emma could pay for her dress.

When she paid for the dress, they all went to the shoe shop on the next floor. They all bought some matching shoes and accessories before they went back home.

"So, we need to discuss what we'll do at prom night." Ruby said when they were back inside her car.

"Maybe we can all gather at my place so we can do our make-up together." Regina suggested. She had a large bedroom and bathroom so it wouldn't be a problem to gather all the girls in there.

"Alright, works for me." Emma nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they arrived at her house, dropping Emma off first. They said their goodbyes and afterwards Emma went to the back of the car so she could grab all her bags.

When she was inside, Mary Margret immediately pulled Emma into a hug, excited to see what she had bought. Emma proudly showed all her items.

"That dress is gorgeous." Mary Margret said in awe when Emma pulled the dress out of the bag.

"I thought so too." Emma said with a large smile. "I can't wait for prom."


	24. Prom night - part 2

_Without a Word_

A/N: A big thank you to the ones that read and voted for this story :) I'm so thankful for you guys. 3

 **Chapter 23: Prom night - part 2**

It was prom night. Emma was sitting on Regina's bed, watching Ruby who was doing Belle's make-up. They had been hanging out at Regina's since 8 a.m., enjoying each other's company while getting ready for prom.

"I'm so excited!" Ruby said enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Who isn't?" Regina replied with a smirk. Ruby rolled her eyes at Regina's comment.

"I'm serious! I've been waiting on this day since freshman year!" Ruby said, finishing Belle's make-up.

"Wow, thanks, Ruby. This looks amazing." Belle said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, touching the make-up on her cheek. Ruby smacked Belle's hand from her face, warning her with her eyes to not touch her masterpiece.

"Come on, Emma. It's your turn now." Ruby said with a smirk, already heaving some make-up ideas in her mind.

"I know that look." Emma said when she saw Ruby's smirk.

"What look?" Ruby played dumb, motioning to Emma to sit down on the chair in front of her.

"That look you get when you're about to do something mischievous." Emma said as she sat down in front of Ruby.

"Let me do some smoky eyes on you. Please, please, please?" Ruby begged, to which Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't like smoky eyes. It's way too daring for my taste." Emma explained again, she has been over this a million times already.

"But you'll look so hot!" Ruby reasoned, pouting her lips and giving Emma her best puppy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her, "Just let her do het magic. You'll look great, I promise."

"See! Even Regina says so. Come on, Emma. Do something daring!" Ruby continued pouting.

After a few moments, Emma gave in. "I'm so going to regret this."

"I promise you'll like it." Ruby said, grabbing the curling iron so she could start on Emma's hair first. She put some gentle curls in Emma's hair and pinned a few strands to the back of her head to keep them out of her face. When she was finished with Emma's hair, she grabbed one of her many make-up brushes. She started with Emma's foundation, making sure it was nice and evenly spread out. She put a little bit of blush on her cheeks and a light pink lip gloss on her lips. Afterwards, she started on Emma's smoky eyes. She carefully placed the brush on Emma's eyelid, spreading the eyeshadow out evenly on her eyelid.

It took Ruby a few minutes to do the smoky eyes and when she was finished with Emma's eyes, she took one last glance at the finished look in front of her. She turned Emma around so she could take a look at herself in the mirror and smirked when Emma gasped.

"Ruby, this is amazing. Thank you so much!" Emma stood up and gave Ruby a tight hug.

"Never doubt the master, sweets." Ruby replied, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Our dates will be here in less than 30 minutes." Regina interrupted. The girls quickly took their dresses and put them on, helping each other out with the zippers on the back.

"All done." Emma said with a smile, twirling around in her dress.

They all went downstairs where their dates were waiting. They walked down the stairs one by one. Emma was the last one to go down, watching Killian's reaction from the top of the stairs. She smiled softly when she took in Killian's expression, he was clearly in awe at the sight of his girlfriend..

"You look gorgeous, Swan." Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his and placing a soft kiss on top of it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Emma replied with a grin, quickly placing a peck on his lips.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the limo they had hired for tonight. The 4 couples were excited to head to prom.

When they arrived, they looked at the room in awe. It was decorated beautifully, stars were hanging from the ceiling, a moon was placed at the center of the room and small lights were draped on the walls.

"Wow, the committee did an amazing job this year." Regina said, looking around to take in every detail.

The seniors had voted for a night in the moonlight theme. Killian pulled Emma closer to him, bringing her in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Want to join me for a dance?" Killian asked, offering his hand to Emma.

"I don't know how to dance." Emma admitted with a blush.

"There's only one rule, love." Emma looked at him in question. "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." Emma smiled in return and took Killian's offered hand. They walked slowly to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing as well.

The song 'Moonlight' from Ariana Grande came up next. Emma and Killian were wrapped in each other's embrace, gazing into each other's eyes. A photographer was taking pictures during prom, snapping pictures of everyone. When he passed Emma and Killian, he couldn't resist snapping a picture of the happy couple.

After a few more songs, Emma and Killian decided to get some drinks. When they saw Elsa, Emma immediately went to her, bringing her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"Hey, Ems! I'm fine. You look gorgeous!" Emma giggled at Elsa's words.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well." Emma replied. "So, how was the family meeting?"

"Boring, as always." Elsa replied with an eye roll.

Emma giggled. "Well, you're just in time for prom and graduation in a few days."

"I'll see you later, alright? I'm going to spend some time with my date." Elsa wiggled her eyebrows, making Emma laugh. Emma went back to Killian who was patiently waiting with a drink in his hand.

"Here you go, love." Killian handed her one of the drinks when she approached him.

"Thanks." Emma took a sip of the drink, enjoying the cold liquid that soothed her dry throat.

"Have I told you already that you look absolutely gorgeous?" Killian whispered in Emma's ear, making her blush.

"A few times, yeah." Emma replied with a smile.

"Well, it can't hurt to say it again. You look breathtaking, love." Killian said with honesty, looking in Emma's eyes.

"You look really handsome as well." Emma replied with a wink, bringing Killian in for a hug. They kept dancing for a while longer, enjoying their time together.

Prom lasted for a few hours, most of the students went home to get ready for the after party that Arthur, one of the jocks, was throwing. The small group of friends decided to go as well.

Emma was at home, changing into a mid-thigh dress. Killian was picking her back up in fifteen minutes. He went home as well to get changed from his suit.

Fifteen minutes later, Killian rang the doorbell, now wearing some jeans and a loose t-shirt. Emma ran downstairs so they could get to the party immediately. They decided to meet with the rest of their group of friends there, so they wouldn't have to leave early if one of them decided to leave home early.

They could feel the bass shaking the whole street as Killian parked the car. Emma looked around in excitement, it was her first time going to a party like this so she didn't really know what to expect of it. It took them a while to get a parking spot, almost all the seniors were here already so there were already a lot of cars parked around the area. There were even some cars parked up on the lawn in front of Arthur's large mansion.

There were people standing on the front porch with bottles in their hands. A few of them were smoking as well. A few guys were staring at Emma hungrily and a lot of girls were eying Killian too. Killian possessively wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders, showing everyone they were together. A few girls rolled their eyes at them, mostly because they were jealous of Emma having such a hot boyfriend like Killian.

Emma gasped when they were in the foyer. The house looked beautiful on the outside but it was gorgeous on the inside but she frowned at the sight of loud teenagers shouting at each other and grinding to the sound of the music playing. The area smelled of alcohol and the loud music was really overwhelming her. It was not something she expected of her first party.

There were people everywhere she looked, most of them were having a full on make out session on the dancefloor, making Emma shudder in disgust. She felt more uncomfortable as each second passed. Killian quickly noticed that and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere private.

They went to the kitchen to grab a drink, making sure it was nonalcoholic. The kitchen was crowded as well. A few lied down on their backs on the table as a few guys poured liquor on their stomachs. People around them cheered loudly and pumped their fists into the air at the sight of the guys licking of the liquor off of the girl's skins. Emma's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting it.

"Can we just go somewhere less crowded?" Emma asked, not really loving the big crowd.

"Sure." Killian took a hold on Emma's hand and led her outside, to the back of the garden. Emma smiled when they sat down at one of the benches. They could still hear the music but it was more peaceful at the back of the garden, where none of the other seniors came.

"You don't like it here very much, do you?" Killian asked with a knowing look, tracing Emma's knuckles with his finger.

Emma blushed and looked down at their hands. "Not really, no. It's nothing like I had expected it to be, to be honest."

"It's okay. It's not really my scene as well." Emma looked up at Killian and pecked him on the lips with a smile. "Want to get out of here?" Killian wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded either way. "Lead the way, captain."

After sending Ruby, Regina, Belle and Elsa a text that she and Killian would leave the party already, they stood up and walked back towards Killian's car.

"Where do you want to go?" Killian asked, starting up the car once they sat inside it.

"Maybe we can go to the Jolly?" Emma asked with a smile, she loved going there and enjoyed being on the water with Killian by her side.

"Sure, love." He smiled and pulled the car out of its parking space, making the small trip to his ship. It took them 10 minutes to reach the docks and to park the car again. When they stepped out the car they immediately walked hand-in-hand towards the Jolly. Emma smiled when they reached Killian's ship and hopped on board immediately.

She spun around in the main area while Killian put on a slow, romantic song to dance to. When Emma turned around to face Killian, he already had one arm stretched out; silently asking her to dance with him. Emma's hand met Killian's and he pulled her towards his chest. Emma giggled and they moved together on the music. Their night was complete. They didn't need to celebrate that they were almost finished with high school with all the seniors, they were happy to just celebrate it with just the two of them.

So, what did you think about this one? This story is almost finished, only a few more chapters to go. I'm so excited to finish this one! :)

Make sure to check out my other stories as well (if you have the time :p) :

\- **Stuck In The Dark** : A patient/doctor AU where Emma became blind after a car crash and Killian is her doctor.

\- **Blurring Pink** : a student/professor AU which follows Emma's pregnancy after having a one night stand with Killian. (Rated M)

\- **Every King Needs a Queen** : where Emma comes to King Killian's kingdom through a portal. (I'll try to update this story as soon as possible… It's just hard to find the inspiration for the filler chapter I need to write first :p )

See you guys soon (hopefully) for the next update :)

Word count: 2127 words :D

Sorry if this chapter sucked, lol. It took me a month to write it though :o


	25. Graduation

_Without a Word_

 **Chapter 24: Graduation**

The bleachers were filled to the brim. The football field was covered in a sea of blue and gold, Storybrooke High's colors. Photographers took pictures of every moment, loud music was coming from the school's band. Parents, siblings and friends were cheering and clapping for the seniors who were patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The principal, Mr. Gold, stood on the small stage, wearing a black suit. He watched the seniors waving to their family in the bleachers. It took him a few minutes before the seniors finally settled down and sat in their chairs so he could start with his speech.

"Good evening graduating seniors, parents, family, friends and teachers. Welcome to the celebration of the accomplishments from the seniors this year." Everyone clapped and cheered at Mr. Gold's words.

"Most of you graduates are heading off to universities and colleges. Even though having a college education is very important these days, it's not enough. It's important that you keep dreaming and set goals for yourself. Reach higher, the highest you can in life. Be happy and enjoy every moment you have in your life because life is short. It's important to make mistakes. So make interesting and amazing mistakes, break the rules. Leave the world more interesting for your being here. It has been an honor to have every single one of you here, at Storybrooke High. But every chapter comes to an end and it's now up to you to create a whole new chapter. Good luck everyone."

When Mr. Gold finished his speech, everyone clapped. Killian stood up and went up on the stage. He was asked to give a small speech as well, being not only the captain of the football team but also having a great report card made him the perfect candidate to give a speech as well. Emma had been asked to give a speech as well but she declined the offer. She still wasn't comfortable to speak in front of strangers, let alone a whole group of people.

"Hello, everyone." Killian started his speech and looked at Emma who gave him a small smile and a wink. "Today is an important day for all the seniors of Storybrooke High. Today is the day we'll finally be treated like adults. I know most of you won't remember tomorrow what I've said today so I'll keep it short. Enjoy your time of freedom before college and university. Spend your time with friends and family and don't forget our amazing 6 years at this school where we've learned so much. I wish everyone a lot of luck in the future, don't give up on life if you hit a hard spot; count on your friends and family and help them if they need it. Good luck everyone!"

The crowed clapped as Killian finished his speech. Emma was smiling so hard, her mouth was starting to hurt. "You did so great." Emma said to Killian when he sat back down next to Emma.

"Thank you, love. Couldn't have done it without you." Killian said, tracing his thumb over her cheek.

Emma blushed at his compliment, leaning into his touch. "I don't know what I would have done without you this year. I have so many things to thank you for."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, my love." Killian said in earnest, looking lovingly into Emma's eyes.

Emma wanted to reply but was cut off by Mr. Gold. "Now we'll go on with the ceremony. When I call your name, please step forward to collect your high school diploma. Abbey Lee." Everyone clapped as the students went to the stage one by one to collect their diploma. When it was Killian's turn to get his diploma, Emma was smiling and cheering loudly for her boyfriend. Killian smiled back at Emma, getting his degree from Mr. Gold before standing on the side with the other graduates.

After 24 other students were called on the stage, it was finally Emma's turn. Her hands were shaking as she walked towards Mr. Gold, nervous to be at the center of attention.

"Well done, Emma. You have a bright future ahead of you." Mr. Gold complemented her before shaking Emma's hand and handing over her diploma.

"Thank you, sir." Emma blushed at the compliment. She walked in Killian's direction, wanting to be near him as the rest of the students' names were getting called as well. Emma was proud of all her friends who succeeded to graduate as well. It would be a summer to remember. They had planned to hang out later that evening, to celebrate their official last day as a senior before they would all enjoy their summer vacation.

Emma and Killian had planned a road trip on the Jolly Roger, going from one port to another and spending a lot of time together on the small boat. Killian had planned the whole thing, booking a place at a lot of different ports so they could see a lot of different places during their free summer. Emma was really excited to spend so much time with her boyfriend.

"We are so proud of you guys." Mary Margret said, pulling Emma into a tight hug. She pulled Killian into a hug as well as soon as she released Emma from the tight hold.

"Thank you." Emma said, getting a hug from David as well. Liam was next, also telling the both of them how proud he was before hugging them.

"Are you guys going to the senior's party tonight?" Ruby asked the happy couple once their guardians were out of sight.

"I don't know. The last party wasn't really my scene, to be honest." Emma said with a shrug.

"You'll love this party! I promise. Please, Emma. For me?" Ruby gave her best puppy eyes, and just like so many times before, Emma couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving immediately." Emma reasoned, hoping she would have a bit of fun this time.

"Do you mind going to a party?" Emma asked Killian who was laughing as Ruby did a happy dance.

"I would be honored to join you, Swan." Killian said, leaning down so he could kiss Emma's soft lips. Once their lips touched, they were lost in each other. They didn't even notice Ruby with a wolfish grin on her face, taking a picture of the two of them kissing. Emma heard the click from a phone, she pulled away from Killian with a sigh. Emma looked around to see what the click sound was about, her eyes landed on Ruby. She was still smirking, with her phone still angled at the happy couple.

"Don't you have anything better to do than taking pictures of kissing people?" Emma asked jokingly while she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to see it?" Ruby asked, already looking for the photo in her gallery.

"Of course I want to see it!" Emma said with a small laugh. She stood next to Ruby as the picture showed up on the small screen.

"See how cute this one is?!" Ruby said excited, showing the picture to Killian as well who stood with the two girls uncomfortably.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready for the party. I'll see the both of you in a few hours!" With that, Ruby ran off so she could get ready at home.

"Do you want to do something else first before getting ready? I don't think I'll need 4 hours to get ready for a party." Emma said with a laugh, taking Killian's hand and looking up at him.

"What do you want to do?" Killian asked, returning Emma's gaze.

"I thought we could finish up packing and taking everything to the Jolly so we won't have to do that tomorrow morning. That way, we can sleep in if we decide to stay out late at the party." Emma thought and Killian nodded at Emma's idea.

"Good thinking. Are we going to your place first?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, it didn't really matter where they would go first. "Sure, why not. Other than clothes, a few books, some make-up and other small things, I don't really need anything to bring with me."

They took Killian's car and made their way to Emma's place. Mary Margret and David were already home, greeting Emma and Killian who just walked through the door.

"What are you guys doing here already? I thought you would be celebrating with the rest of the seniors." Mary Margret asked, wondering why the kids were already home.

"We are going to the graduating party later tonight. We were planning to go pack everything for our trip since the party doesn't start until a few hours from now." Emma explained, already walking towards the stairs with Killian right behind her.

"No funny business." Mary Margret said teasingly. Emma decided not to reply so she just rolled her eyes at the comment.

When they reached Emma's room, Killian sat down on Emma's bed while Emma was packing some of her clothes in the open suitcase on the floor.

It took her half an hour to pack all her clothes, Killian was scrolling on his social media accounts in the meantime, happy to just hang around Emma while she was taking everything for their trip.

He was excited and nervous for their trip. Liam had taken him on trips with the Jolly for years now, letting him sail often by himself as well. He knew how to tend to the Jolly but it would be the first time he went sailing without his brother, and with his girlfriend. He hoped everything would be alright as they started their trip tomorrow afternoon.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Emma sat beside him on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma said softly, she finished packing and had set the suitcase close to the door so they could bring it to the Jolly after Killian had packed his belongings as well.

"You're probably going to laugh with what I'm going to say." Killian said, taking Emma's hand.

Emma bumped her shoulder with Killian's. "I promise not to laugh."

"I'm just nervous for our trip." Killian started, Emma looked up at him with a confused expression so Killian explained what he was talking about. "It's the first time I'm going on a trip with the Jolly without Liam. What if something happens when we're out on the sea? I don't want to risk your safety."

"I trust you, Killian. I know you're a great sailor, you were born with the sea in your blood. Now you just have to trust in yourself and your skills. Nothing's going to happen to us." Emma tried to calm him, she knew Killian was an amazing sailor so they had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you, love. For believing in me." Killian and Emma both leaned in as their lips touched, a knock on the door made them jump apart.

"Are you guys staying for dinner before heading to the party?" Mary Margret asked after slowly opening the door and covering her eyes with her hands.

"Mary Margret, we're not naked." Emma said with a laugh.

"Oh." Mary Margret uncovered her eyes. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"To answer your question, sure we'll stay for dinner." Emma said with a smile.

"Okay, see you lovebirds downstairs in 10 minutes." Mary Margret said, closing the door behind her again.

"We'll eat dinner and then head to your place so you could pack everything before going to the party?" Emma asked.

"Sure, good plan. Maybe you could get ready now? So we could leave immediately for the party from my place without having to stop by again." Killian offered.

"Fine by me, come on. I think dinner will be ready soon." They stood up and walked towards the kitchen where Mary Margret was putting everything on the table.

"Wait, Mary Margret. We'll set the table, you already cooked for us." Emma took the plates from Mary Margret hands and started putting everything on the table with Killian.

After the table was set, they sat down it the chairs, talking softly to each other as Mary Margret was finishing up with the cooking. David came into the kitchen not much later, giving his wife a kiss before sitting down opposite to Emma. Mary Margret placed all the food she had made on the table.

"Dig in, kids." Mary Margret said.

"We're hardly kids anymore, Mary Margret." Emma laughed, grabbing her fork so she could take a bite from the delicious food in front of her.

"You look great, Emma." David complimented his foster daughter, not really sure why she had some make up on and one of her best dresses. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Killian and I are going to a party later. We're going to his place first so he could pack his things for our trip." Emma explained before taking another bite from the food in front of her.

"A party? Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" David was going into his protective father modus, not liking the idea of Emma going to a party.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, David. Killian will be there with me, he'll keep me safe." Emma reasoned. It could be annoying to have a foster dad who is also the town's sheriff. He was always so overprotective.

"Just send me a text every hour then. Alright?" David reasoned as well.

Emma had to keep in her smile. "Fine, I'll text you."

After they finished their food, Killian and Emma left to head to Killian's place. Killian had quickly packed up all his clothes, putting the suitcase near the front door so everything was set for the next day.

"Ready to go?" Killian asked when he had other clothes on for the party.

"Yeah, let's go before the party is over." Emma joked.

XXX

They arrived and could already hear the music from the outside. Killian parked the car close by, lucky to find a parking spot so close to the house.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Killian asked as they stood in front of the house, their hands intertwined.

"Sure, I hope this party is better than the last one." Emma replied nervously.

"Don't be nervous, love. If you don't like it here then we'll go somewhere quieter. No harm done." Killian squeezed Emma's hand as they walked towards the front door.

As they walked into the room, they saw some people dancing with a drink in their hands. Luckily there weren't hormonal seniors who were dry humping each other, making the atmosphere more peaceful.

"It looks like it won't be a crazy party after all." Killian said jokingly, guiding Emma to the table with some snacks and drinks on it. "You want some of those?" Killian pointed to some delicious looking brownies. Emma's eyes twinkled with excitement at the look of those brownies and she looked up at Killian. He smiled knowingly after looking at Emma. He grabbed a small plate to put the brownies on for both of them as Emma grabbed them a bottle of coke each.

They both took a bite from their brownie and Emma couldn't help but moan as the brownie hit her taste buds.

"If you keep doing that, we might need to find a room, love." Killian winked teasingly, making Emma blush.

"I can't help it. It tastes so good!" Emma replied with a shrug.

"I know, love." Killian said, finishing his brownie as well.

They watched some couples shuffling on the dance floor as a slow song came up. "Do you want to dance, milady?" Killian asked, bowing jokingly before Emma.

"Of course, my lord. A lady like me wouldn't want anything else." Emma replied jokingly as well, taking Killian's offered hand. Another slow song came up. Killian placed his hands on Emma's waist, keeping her close to him. Emma's hands circled around Killian's neck as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She sighed contently, enjoying their closeness.

"I love this." Emma said with another sigh.

"What, love?" Killian asked, rubbing Emma's waist softly.

"Us, dancing together." Emma looked up so she could place a soft kiss on Killian's lips as they continued to dance around.

"Get a room, you two!" They heard someone yell and the chuckled as they realized it was Ruby who shouted at them.

"Jealous?" Emma asked teasingly as Ruby stood beside her now.

"As if." Ruby replied with a smirk of her own. She took Victor's hand and they too were enjoying their time together.

Their night consisted in dancing with each other and talking animatedly with their friends, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while. Emma and Killian said their goodbyes to all of their friends. They had decided to get some rest on the Jolly Roger before going home again to get their suitcases and say their goodbyes to their families.

"I enjoyed myself today." Emma said, snuggling closer to Killian as they laid together on the small bed.

"Me too. I can't wait for our adventure to start tomorrow." Killian said, softly stroking Emma's hair.

Emma yawned. "Me neither, I'm sure we're going to have a great time."

"Sleep now, love. We'll talk later." Killian said, kissing Emma's head again as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

XXX

A/N: I'm so happy I could update this chapter. :p I didn't have the time to reread this chapter so I really hope everything makes sense :p I still have 4 chapters planned :p I hope I'll be able to focus more on my other stories as well (I'm hoping to get those finished before the end of the school year but I already know it won't be possible, haha. I already have another great idea in mind but I'm going to wait until I'm almost finished with my other stories before writing it… It sucks that I don't have enough time to write out every idea that comes in mind. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and voting! I love getting your opinions about this chapter so don't be shy to leave a comment behind :p See you soon for the next chapter :D


	26. Hot summer nights

_Without a Word_

 **Chapter 25: Hot summer nights**

 **A/N: Okay, so first of all I haven't been to the USA before (even though it's a dream of mine to visit the US one day) so there might be some things in this chapter that might be incorrect or impossible. Yes, I did some research but still, sorry if I'm saying wrong things in this chapter. I do hope you like this chapter as well :D Only a few more chapters left and this story is finito!**

 **Ps, sorry for the longer wait, I'm really busy with my internship right now. I'm trying to write during my breaks but I always end up reading other fics instead of writing chapters for my own stories…. Oops :')**

 **Thanks for all the votes and comments! It's always nice to see that people are still enjoy reading this :p**

* * *

The next morning, Mary Margret, David and Liam went to the Jolly Roger to bring the couple their suitcases and to say goodbye. David had brought Duchess as well, knowing that Emma would miss her dog she had loved from the first time she saw her.

"Duchess." Emma said happily as she watched her dog walking happily towards the Jolly Roger.

"Looks like we won't be missed at all." David said jokingly, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders as Emma took Duchess into her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes at David's comment, kissing Duchess' head. "Of course I'll miss my baby when I'm away."

"We'll send you lots of pictures and I promise we will take good care of her." Mary Margret promised.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Emma said to her foster parents. Setting Duchess down for a moment, she went over to Mary Margret and David to give them a hug.

"You made sure everything is checked out and you're safe to go?" Liam asked his younger brother.

Killian nodded in return. "Yes, everything is checked out. Don't worry about a thing."

"If anything feels wrong, call me immediately. Alright?" Liam said worriedly, bringing his brother in for a tight hug.

"I'm sure everything will be fine once we are sailing. I'll call you every day, alright?" Killian promised, he was going to miss his big brother when Emma and he were going on their trip but he was sure he would enjoy himself as well.

"Alright." Liam said, breaking their tight hug. "Do you need help loading the suitcases on board?"

Killian watched Emma giving her foster parents a hug and decided to give them a bit more time. "Sure, I'll take Emma's suitcase."

Liam grabbed Killian's suitcase and made his way to the living area on the boat. "I brought you guys some food as well."

"We totally forgot to bring food with us." Killian admitted shyly. "Thank you for reminding to bring some food, we would be lost without you."

Liam grinned and set the bag of food and drinks on the counter. "Enjoy yourself, little brother."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean younger brother? I'm going to college in a few months."

Liam gave his brother a cheeky grin. "To me, you'll always be my little brother."

"We'll see you in a few months, alright?" Mary Margret said after they pulled apart.

A few small tears escaped Emma's eyes. One of the tears rolled over her cheek before it landed on her shirt. Mary Margret swiped the other tear that was rolling over cheek away with her thumb, earning a small smile from Emma.

"Don't cry, Emma." Mary Margret said with a smile. "You'll have lots of fun on your trip."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I'll miss everyone." Emma said honestly, she was really excited for her trip with Killian but she knew she would miss her foster parents, Duchess and her friends as well.

"Don't think too much about us and try to have some fun. You deserve it." David said. They brought Emma in for one last hug and both gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

With one last kiss on Duchess' head and a wave to her foster parents, Emma went aboard the Jolly Roger, holding the box of cookies Margret had baked the night before.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked when he saw Emma's tearstained cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong." Emma said with a small smile, reassuring Killian. "I'm just going to miss everyone, that's all."

"Emma, if you don't want to go, then we can still cancel everything. Alright? I don't want to pressure you into going on this trip with me if you're not ready to go." Killian said, taking Emma's hand.

Emma looked into the eyes of her boyfriend before smiling once again, she loved how he wanted to make sure everything was alright for her at all times. "I'm really excited to go on this trip with you, Killian. Me feeling a bit homesick isn't going to change how I've been looking forward to spend our summer holiday together, on this ship."

Killian gave Emma a peck on the lips. "So, you ready to go?"

"Let's do this!" Emma said excited, going with Killian to the steering wheel so they could set off.

* * *

Their first stop was New York, seeing that this was the first state below Maine. It has always been on Emma's list to see the Big Apple one day so now, being with her boyfriend, she couldn't wait to explore the city together.

They docked the Jolly in one of the many ports nearby the big city. "So, where do you want to go first?" Killian asked once the Jolly was safely docked.

"I was thinking to just get some New York pizza before exploring New York. I'm starving." Emma giggled, there were so many things she would really like to visit during their trip. They were going to be in New York for 5 days before going to the next port. "I've always wanted to see Time's Square at night. All the buildings lighting up, giving it a magical look."

"Then we'll stroll along Time's Square tonight." Killian said, agreeing with Emma. He too had always wanted to visit Time's Square.

"Okay, so first we go for pizza?" Emma asked, to which Killian nodded. "Then we will just walk around a bit and have dinner somewhere?" Killian nodded again. "And then, when it's dark, we'll go to Time's Square?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." Emma smiled in return. "Come on, Swan. Let's get some food."

They stepped out the Jolly Roger before walking around the docks, taking the beautiful sight in.

"Now this is a dock." Killian said in awe, the New York dock was amazing, much more beautiful than any dock he has ever seen in his life.

"It sure is." Emma said, taking everything in. She snapped a photo with her camera.

"Come on, love. Let's see what else New York has to offer." Killian said, taking Emma's hand. Together they walked to Central Parks first. Emma took some pictures of everything she saw, she wanted to show her foster parents everything when she was back home. They asked some people to take pictures of them together as well. She wanted to have some memories of this trip.

When the evening fell, Emma and Killian went to Times' Square, both excited to see all the city lights in the dark. Emma let out an excited squeal when they were at the place they both had wanted to see. She immediately got her camera out and took some pictures of the yellow caps rushing by, the tall buildings she didn't get to see in Storybrooke and all the people walking.

"It's amazing here, Killian." Emma said with the largest smile, she already knew this trip would be amazing but she didn't know it would be this good. She loved being around Killian all the time, exploring the world together.

"It is, isn't it." Killian replied, he looked at Emma and smiled back.

They walked around New York for a few days, enjoying the pizza and each other's company. After a few days, they sailed out of the New York's port and sailed towards their next destination; Florida. They had planned a few stops in other states so they could rest. It took them 10 days to get to Miami in Florida. They stayed in a few ports to get some sight-seeing done as well.

It was sunny when they arrived and the two of them were soaking up the warmth. The soft breeze over the water, along with the high sun was a pleasant feeling. In Maine it was mostly cold and wet so soaking up the sun was always nice.

Emma was standing by the rails of the Jolly Roger, enjoying the few of the ocean in front of her. Killian stood behind her, placing his hands around her waist so he could bring her close to his chest. He placed a kiss on her neck, earning a soft moan from Emma. "It's so peaceful out here." Emma stated.

"I really like the view as well. I can't wait to see more of Miami." Killian said, placing another kiss on Emma's neck. They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for another 20 minutes until they decided it was time to leave the ship so they could get some groceries and so they could get a quick look around Miami.

They walked to the nearest groceries shop they could find, hand in hand as they enjoyed the view of the amazing beaches. They stopped at a small diner when their stomachs were starting to protest from the lack of food.

As they waited on the waiter to take their order, the both of them were talking about what they would love to do in Miami.

"I would like to visit the Aventura Mall." Emma said with a smile, she had heard from Ruby, who has been to Miami a few times before her, that the mall was amazing and worth visiting. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to take a surfing lesson." Killian answered with a smile of his own. He had always wanted to try out surfing and now that he was here in Miami, he couldn't wait to actually try it.

"Sounds like fun! Why don't we book a surfing lesson today?" Emma said, liking the idea of a surfing lesson.

"Sounds like a plan." Killian said as the waiter came back into view.

They had an amazing first day in Miami, their surfing lesson was booked and they both were excited to discover more of the Miami beaches.

"I don't want this summer to ever end." Emma stated, her head rested on Killian's shoulder as they watched the sunset together after their first day in Miami.

"Me neither, love. Me neither." Killian responded, placing a kiss on the side of Emma's head. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace. She had everything she needed right beside her – Killian.

* * *

A/N: I really hope I'll be able to update soon! Thank you for reading!


	27. College life

_Without a Word_

 **Chapter 26: College life**

"What did you put inside these boxes, love?" Killian asked with a grunt as he picked up yet another heavy box.

Emma laughed and picked up a smaller box, heading inside their small apartment as well. "Don't be such a baby, Jones! They aren't even that heavy! "

"Says the one who is carrying the smallest boxes inside." Killian said as he placed the heavy box onto the floor, opening it in curiosity. He really wanted to see what made the box that heavy. "Really, Swan. Why do you even need all this make-up?"

Emma giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just what all girls need, Killian."

Killian laughed. "You don't even wear make-up, love."

"I do, you just don't notice." Emma giggled, Killian rolled his eyes. "Come on, sailor, let's carry some more boxes inside"

Killian groaned and grabbed another box, this time he took a smaller box inside. It took them a few hours to get everything inside. Emma was watching their new apartment in awe as Killian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Emma leaned back so her head would rest on Killian's chest. She let out a sigh before turning around in Killian's arms to give him a peck on the cheek.

"It'll be amazing here." Emma stated happily. They were together, heading off to college. They both got accepted to the University of Maine. The both of them wanted to stay close to their families so they decided to both apply to the University of Maine. They were over the moon when they found out they were both accepted to the same university, immediately researching if they could share a dorm room. Since the university had a policy to not let boys and girls share a dorm room together, Emma and Killian decided to find a small apartment for the two of them. The rent wasn't too high and they would easily be able to pay it off if they both worked a few hours a week.

Killian was getting a degree in marine biology, he has always loved the ocean so it was obvious that he wanted to get that degree. Emma wanted to get a degree in Animal and Veterinary Sciences because it was her dream to become a vet.

"Do you want to look around the campus?" Killian asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I would love to." Emma replied, Killian released her from his embrace. Emma searched for her bag and after a few minutes she finally found it behind one of the boxes. "Afterwards, we should really start unpacking some of those boxes though."

"I know. We'll take a look around campus first, grab a bite in one of the cafés and then get some groceries before coming back here and unpacking a few of the boxes." Killian offered and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Come on, I can't wait to have a look around." Emma said with a large smile. She took Killian's hand in hers and together they walked around campus.

* * *

After walking around campus for an hour, they decided to grab a bite at Bear's Den Café. Emma decided to get a Dijon Chicken Panini with a sprite and Killian asked for a Roasted Apple, Brie and Pecan Panini with Iced Tea. They sat down at an available table with their foods.

As Emma took her first bite, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan when she tasted the delicious food. She got a few stares from the people sitting close to her and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

Killian let out a small laugh before he got a glare from Emma. "Is the food to your liking?"

"Yes." Emma said with a smile. "How's your food?"

"It's great as well, love." Killian replied. They remained silent after that, both enjoying their food when it was still warm. When they were finished with eating the food on their plates, they cleaned up the table and went outside again. They looked for a grocery store and quickly found one on campus.

It was a small grocery store but it seemed to have everything students would need, there even was an isle with just beer and other alcohol beverages. Emma pushed the cart through the different isles. They got the essentials – water, cornflakes, bread, milk, some rice, chicken, potatoes and vegetables. They decided to celebrate being in college so they also bought some chips and a bottle of apple cider. After they paid for everything, they walked back to their small apartment they now called home for the next few years.

They sat everything down on the counter and placed some of the food in the fridge.

"I can't believe we're actually at university now." Emma said with a large smile. She had been looking forth to this day for years now.

"Me neither, love. It feels so strange." Killian replied honestly.

"Come on, let's unpack some boxes." Emma said, dragging Killian towards the large pile of boxes which contained all of their possessions.

Emma unpacked their clothes and bathroom essentials and placed everything where it was needed. Killian unpacked all the kitchen essentials and placed everything in the right cabinets. He pulled out the forks, spoons and knives first and placed them in a shelf. Next were the plates which they would need for dinner as well. After putting all the plates away, he opened the next box – pots and pans they got as a housewarming gift from Liam. He smiled at the memory of his brother giving them the large box containing 3 new pots and 3 new pans. They could surely use it.

They had decided to cook as much as they could instead of eating at the cafés the university offered. It would be cheaper and it would be fun to cook together as well. They surely needed to make sure they would be able to pay for their rent and their food. Emma and Killian both got a scholarship so they wouldn't need to worry about the university bills.

"I'm with unpacking the boxes for the bathroom and bedroom." Emma said, picking up another box with glasses so she could help Killian in the kitchen as well.

"That's great, love. The kitchen is almost finished as well." He placed a quick kiss on Emma's cheek and she smiled in return.

"Let's cook diner then when all the boxes for the kitchen are unpacked." Emma said, putting away the last glass in the box.

"Sure." Killian went to the fridge to grab the chicken they had bought earlier. He also pulled out the broccoli they would eat with it. Emma grabbed the rice and pulled out one of the pots from the cabinet to fill it with water. She waited until the water was boiling before putting the rice inside the boiling hot water. Killian was already cutting up the chicken in smaller pieces so it would be easier to cook. In the meantime, Emma was cutting and cleaning the broccoli, placing it inside a microwave resistant steamer. Killian was getting a pan from the cabinet and placed some olive oil inside it. He waited until it was hot before he put the chicken inside it so it would bake. It took them only 15 minutes before their home-cooked meal was finished. Emma had already set the table when Killian was still busy with preparing the chicken so they could start with eating dinner immediately.

Killian and Emma both placed a bit of food on their plates.

"Wait." Emma said when she saw Killian almost taking a bite from his food. She grabbed her phone and quickly snapped a picture so she could post it on Facebook and send it to Mary Margret as well.

"Is it okay if I start eating now?" Killian asked teasingly as Emma put away her phone again.

"Yes, you may start." Emma said with a giggle. She grabbed her own fork and stabbed a piece of chicken with it.

"This is really good, love." Killian complemented.

"We make a really good team." Emma said with a wink.

"That we do love." Killian replied with a large smile.

After dinner, they washed up all the dishes before laying down on the couch together. They had opened the bag of chips and the bottle of apple cider they had bought at the shop earlier and they were curled up on the couch now, watching a movie on the small TV. Emma was almost asleep, not really watching the movie that was playing. The soft sounds of Killian's breathing lured her to sleep. The small figures Killian was drawing on the small exposed skin of her back were making her feel content.

They couldn't wait to see what the next few years at college would bring them but they knew that together, they could conquer the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the epilogue and then I have 2 more bonus chapters planned! I have already started on the epilogue and I will probably be able to post it by Wednesday so keep an eye out for that as well! I'm so excited for to finally finish this story after almost a year of writing! I'm hoping to reach the 50K word mark though :')**

 **A big thank you to everyone who has left behind a review and voted on this story! It really means a lot that there are people who support me.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter :p**

 **PS, what did you guys think off last night's episode? I loooooved the ending! I was squealing so hard when our babies came on screen!**


	28. Epilogue

_Without a Word_

 **Epilogue**

It has almost 3 years since Emma and Killian started their university education at the University of Maine. They've had a few ups and downs but they couldn't be happier. They were still madly in love and living together was the best decision they had ever made.

They were now enjoying their spring break at Storybrooke and Emma and Killian were at the beach with Liam, Mary Margret, David and Leo. Mary Margret found out she was pregnant when Emma was in her first month of university. Even though they were not really related by blood, Emma was excited to get a baby brother.

Leo was now almost 2 years old and he was a bubbly and happy little boy. Whenever Emma came home for the holidays, Leo would get really excited. He could make Emma smile with just one innocent look.

They were having a pleasant day on the beach during the last weekend of their spring break. It was already hot, even though it was only April. Emma was helping Leo with building a sand castle. Together, they were having a lot of fun.

"Look at this, Leo." Emma said in a childish voice, holding out a beautiful shell. Leo gave her a toothless grin and took the shell from her. He placed it on the sandcastle and turned to Emma who was holding out another shell. Mary Margret was watching Emma and Leo playing together and she couldn't help the small smile that was plastered on her face.

When Emma walked away to get some more shells with Leo, Killian sprang into action. He nodded at Mary Margret, letting her know it was almost time and quickly made his way to the bag he had brought with him. He quickly fished out the black velvet box that he has been hiding for over 2 weeks.

" _Liam, I need your help." Killian said, looking his brother in the eye._

" _What mess have you brought yourself into this time?" Liam asked teasingly._

" _I, uh, need your help to find a ring." Killian admitted._

 _Liam's eyes opened wide as he realized what his brother was talking about. He smiled and patted his younger brother on the back. "Of course I'll help you."_

 _Killian let out a sigh of relief, he would definitely need his brother's help with finding Emma a ring._

 _They immediately went to the jewelry store in search for a ring. Killian wanted something simple, knowing that Emma would love a simple ring more than an extravagant ring._

" _Good morning, men." The owner of the shop said. "What are you looking for today?"_

" _I'm looking for an engagement ring." Killian replied with a smile._

 _The lady had a large smile on her face, she loved helping men picking out the perfect engagement ring. "I'll take you to the engagement rings. Follow me."_

 _Liam and Killian did as the woman told. They were standing in front of 45 different engagement rings._

" _Any ideas on what kind of ring you want?" The lady asked._

" _I think Emma would love a princess cut ring." Killian said, he had heard her say something about a princess cut ring a year before and had made a mental note to never forget about that little fact._

" _Alright." The lady said. "And what about your price range?"_

 _Killian scratched his neck in embarrassment. "I'm not looking for anything too expensive. I've only saved up around 400 dollars."_

" _There are still beautiful rings in that price range, don't worry about it." The lady reassured him. "Let's take a look then."_

 _Killian nodded. The woman showed him the first ring, which he didn't really like. He shook his head and the lady put the ring back in its place. She took out another ring but it still wasn't to Killian's liking. It took her 5 tries but eventually Killian found the perfect ring._

" _I think this is the one." Killian said with a large smile, imagining Emma wearing the ring._

" _I think she will love this one." Liam said, patting Killian's back for support._

 _The ring was 350 dollars, even below Killian's budget, which was a plus as well._

" _I'll wrap it up for you." The lady said, taking the ring to the back so she could quickly polish it, making it shine, before placing it inside a black box. "Here you go." She said, letting Killian see the ring once more. Killian nodded with a smile and paid for the ring._

" _Have a nice day." The lady said as Killian and Liam left the store._

" _You too." Killian said in return._

 _He hid the ring at Liam's place, not wanting Emma to find the ring. "Keep it safe for me." Killian said as he handed Liam the ring._

" _Don't worry about it, Killian. I'll take good care of it." Liam replied, hiding it in one of the shelves in the living room._

He quickly placed the ring on the highest tower of the sandcastle Emma and her foster brother had made together. Mary Margret was already holding out the camera, wanting to get everything on tape.

Emma and Leo came back with some more shells. Emma was animatedly talking to her little brother and didn't notice Killian in the sand on one knee.

 _Killian was standing nervously in front of the house of Emma's foster parents. He had decided it was time to finally pop the question. Liam had raised him to be a gentleman so of course he wanted to get approval from David first before wanting to ask Emma the most important question of his life. He traced the black velvet box with the princess cut ring inside with his thumb as he waited for Mary Margret or David to open the door for him._

" _Killian." David said surprised, he looked behind Killian to see if Emma was behind him as well. "Isn't Emma here with you?"_

" _No, she's still at the bed and breakfast." Killian explained. They had to use Emma's room for Leo because the house only had 2 bedrooms. Emma, of course, didn't mind. She was happy for her foster parents and because she didn't need her room anyway, she gladly let her foster parents use her bedroom. Most of her stuff was already in their small apartment at their university and the rest was put into storage until Killian and Emma would get their own house. For their trip to Storybrooke during their spring break, they had decided to stay in the small bed and breakfast on Main Street so they wouldn't impose. Liam had also found himself a girlfriend and they were also living together. Killian and Emma didn't want to be in the way of the couple so they decided it would be easier to just get a room at Granny's. Granny was also really excited to see the young couple again and even gave them a discount._

" _Come in." David said, opening the door wider so Killian could enter._

" _Hello, Killian." Mary Margret said with a smile._

" _I came by to ask you a question." He said to David. Mary Margret motioned to Killian to sit down on the couch. "I came by to ask for Emma's hand in marriage."_

 _David was shocked, he knew his foster daughter and Killian were deeply in love but he didn't expect the proposal while they were still in university. "Are you sure?"_

" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Killian admitted with a smile._

" _That's all I wanted to hear." David said with a smile and he patted Killian's back._

 _Mary Margret came over to Killian's side as well, bringing him in for a hug. "Welcome to the family." She whispered._

Emma looked up when they almost reached the sandcastle again. She saw Killian sitting near the sandcastle on one knee and immediately knew what was happening. She let go off Leo's small hand and covered her mouth with both of her hands. There were tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Killian?" She asked nervously, her hands were now on her sides. Leo was playing in the sand, oblivious to everything that was happening. Mary Margret held up the camera, getting emotional as well. Liam and his girlfriend were watching from the side. David was watching the young couple, he was also feeling very emotional at the sight of his foster daughter being proposed to.

"Emma Swan, I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. Your beautiful green eyes captivated me from the start. I couldn't wait to get to know you better. When we started dating, I couldn't have been happier. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life. Emma, will you marry me?" Killian said with a small smile, waiting for Emma's reply.

"Of course." Emma said with a few tears escaping her eyes. She flew herself at Killian, giving him a kiss. Killian fell backwards in the sand from the unexpected move Emma made. They parted and they both laughed. They heard their family members clapping happily for them. Killian slowly slipped the ring on Emma's finger.

"It's so beautiful, Killian." Emma said after taking a good look at the ring.

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you like it, love."

"I love it." Emma said, not able to lift her eyes from the ring.

"I love you." Killian said, pecking Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled brightly. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you liked it as well :p Let me know what you think!**

 **I'll see you guys soon for the first bonus chapter! :D**


	29. Bonus chapter 1: The wedding

_Without a Word_

 **Bonus chapter 1: The wedding**

"It's time, Emma." Emma stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She let out a nervous sigh, straightening out her dress again.

"You look gorgeous, Emma." Mary Margret said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma started to get tears in her eyes as well. Mary Margret pulled Emma into a hug.

"You look so beautiful, Emma." Ruby said when she walked inside. Ruby, being the maid of honor, was wearing a soft pink dress.

"Not you too?" Emma laughed. "My make-up will be ruined if you guys keep making me want to cry.

Belle and Regina walked into the room as well, admiring Emma in her beautiful wedding dress.

 _They walked inside yet another shop – the fourth one that day. This shop was smaller than the ones they had already visited. The bigger shops didn't really have what Emma was looking for – a simple, yet elegant dress. As they stepped inside, Emma immediately was taking aback by all the beautiful dresses on display._

" _I think this shop will have what you're looking for." Regina said, staring at the dresses in awe._

" _I think so too." Emma replied with a smile._

" _Good afternoon, ladies." The shopkeeper said, shaking everyone's hand. "Who's the bride?"_

" _That would be me." Emma said, holding up her hand._

" _Come on, dear. I'll show you to the dresses." The shopkeeper took Emma's hand and made her way to the other side of the shop where there was a couch for the others to sit on. Everyone followed Emma and the old lady. The lady offered all of them a glass of champagne which Regina declined because she was 3 months pregnant with her first child._

" _We'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." The lady took Emma into another room where a few dresses hung up. The first dress Emma tried on, wasn't really Emma's style. The others immediately shook their heads when Emma walked out in the first dress. Emma returned to the dressing room where the lady handed her another dress. She liked the fabric so she decided to try it on. She didn't feel convinced about this dress though but she still wanted to hear the opinions of her foster mother and friends._

" _It looks gorgeous on you, Emma, but I think it's missing something." Ruby said, the rest nodded in agreement. Emma went back to the changing room where the lady helped her out of the dress and went to search for another._

" _I think you might like this one." The lady said, holding out a beautiful dress. The cream colored dress had long sleeves and it made her look like a princess. At the back of the dress was a corset, accentuating Emma's slim figure._

 _Emma ran her fingers over the fabric and she couldn't wait to try it on. "I really love this dress." The lady smiled at Emma and helped her into the dress. It fit Emma beautifully and Emma gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror._

" _This is the one." Emma said when she walked into the room where the others were patiently waiting for Emma to come out of the dressing room. They looked up when they heard Emma's voice and gasped._

" _You look so beautiful, Emma." Mary Margret said with tears in her eyes. Emma smiled at her and looked into the mirror again._

" _I think we have found the dress." Belle said, and everyone nodded in agreement._

* * *

"Are you ready?" David asked his foster daughter. Mary Margret was already sitting down with the other guests, holding a fussy Leo on her lap.

"Yes, I'm ready." Emma replied with a small smile, taking David's arm. Together, they walked into the church. Ruby, Regina and Belle were already walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet in their hands. It was now time for Emma to walk down the aisle with David. She let out another nervous breath before the doors opened again, revealing Emma to the whole crowd. Once she saw Killian's smile, she suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. She smiled back at him. She saw Liam, Killian's best man, patting Killian on the back and Emma couldn't help but smile at their little brotherly moment. She saw her foster mother whipping a few tears from her face and gave her a smile as well.

They reached Killian in no time. She gave David a peck on the cheek and David placed Emma's hands in Killian's.

Killian's groomsmen consisted of Will, Robin and Victor, all of them excited to see their best friend getting married.

"Hi, love." Killian said when Emma stood in front of him.

"We are gathered here today to unify these two people in marriage." The priest began. Emma and Killian looked away from each other and turned to the priest. "Their decision to marry has not been entered lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered not absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy.

"Marriage, ideally is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times and be loving and unselfish."

The priest turned to Emma and Killian, looking at them. "Do you pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." Emma and Killian both answered at the same time, looking each other in the eye and giving a small smile.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The priest asked them.

"We do." Killian and Emma answered again.

"Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest waited for Killian and Emma to let go of their left hands since they were holding both hands.

"I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Killian said, he was getting emotional and had tears in his eyes.

Emma smiled at him, reassuring him before saying the same vow as Killian. "I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"What God joins together, let no one put asunder." The priest said. By now, sacramentally, Emma and Killian became wife and husband. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows made and the strength of your commitment to each other."

Killian placed the wedding ring on Emma's ring finger. "I, Killian Jones, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring I promise to love and support you. I promise to live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion. With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma smiled brightly and now it was her turn. She took the ring from the priest and placed the ring on Killian's ring finger. "I, Emma Swan, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring I promise to love you and I promise to never leave your side. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have – the gifts of your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Killian didn't have to be told twice and he immediately wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, bringing her in close so they could share their first kiss as husband and wife. Emma smiled into the kiss.

Everyone clapped for the newly-wed couple. Emma and Killian made their way outside, hand-in-hand. People were throwing rice at them once they stepped out of the church and the couple smiled at all their guests.

David went to get the two white doves from the beautiful cage they were held in. He gave one to Emma and the other one to Killian. Everyone was waiting in awe and watched as the doves got released together. The doves circled Emma and Killian first before they flew away.

After a small party with friends and family, they left for their honeymoon. They went to Paris for two weeks, enjoying their time together as husband and wife.

* * *

 **A/N: I found the speech on a blog ( .be) because I didn't really have a lot of inspiration to write wedding vows :') Anyway, I have one more bonus chapter planned and then this story is officially finished!**

 **Thanks for all the votes and comments!**

 **I hope you liked this bonus chapter :D**


	30. Bonus chapter 2: 10 years later

_Without a Word_

 **Bonus chapter 2: 10 years later**

"Mommy, daddy, wake up!" Their 4-year old daughter, Leia, screamed. The little girl with Emma's blond hair and Killian's blue eyes jumped on their bed.

"Careful, little lass." Killian said with a laugh, picking his daughter up and placing her on the bed.

"No, daddy! We don't have time now! It's present time! Come on!" Leia climbed of the bed and ran to the living room where their Christmas tree stood proudly, shining from all the lights and decorations.

"I guess that's our cue to wake up now." Emma said with a laugh, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

Emma and Killian followed their daughter to the living room. Their 6-year old son, Henry, was already seated by the Christmas tree, looking at all the presents.

"Alright, who wants their present first?" Emma asked with a smirk, both Henry and Leia jumped up and ran towards Emma.

"Me, mommy! I've been good!" Leia said, holding out her hands to grab her present.

Henry came up to them as well. "Me too, mommy!"

"Alright, you two. Here you go." She gave the presents to both kids at the same time to avoid their sibling jealousy.

"And this one is for you." Emma said, handing Killian a small box wrapped in red paper with snow men on it.

"Thanks, love." Killian said, taking the box from Emma's hands and giving her present as well.

"You open yours first." Emma said with a smile, waiting for Killian to open the box.

"Swan, are you -" Killian started, looking at the pregnancy test laying inside the box.

"Yes." Emma said, touching her belly. She didn't start showing yet because she was only 2 months along.

Killian smiled and leaned over to give his beautiful wife a kiss. "Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled, love." Killian said with a large smile and kissed her again.

"Ieuw!" Leia yelled, making Emma and Killian breaking apart with a laugh. They decided to kiss each other again to tease their youngest child.

"Get a room." Henry rolled his eyes at the sight of his parents kissing each other once again. Emma and Killian laughed again, getting breakfast ready. The kids were playing with their new toys while their parents were making them a special Christmas breakfast, like they did every year. They were lucky that it was snowing, it would mean they would have a snowball fight after breakfast.

The small family sat by the breakfast table, Emma had made special cookies for dessert the evening before when the kids were asleep and Killian made them all a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream. They had made pancakes for all of them as well.

After eating the delicious pancakes, they all went to their rooms so they could change from their PJ's into warmer clothes so they could play outside. Henry and Leia loved snowball fights and ran upstairs in excitement. Emma had already picked out warm clothes for the two kids the night before so they wouldn't pull out all of their clothes from their closets in excitement.

Emma and Killian walked upstairs as well, a smile on their faces. Killian couldn't help himself and he pulled Emma in a hug. "I'm really excited about the little one."

Emma giggled in return, giving Killian a peck on his lips. "Me too."

They quickly changed into their warm clothes because they could hear their two kids running downstairs already, the both of them were already giggling in excitement.

They had a snowball fight until noon, Killian and Leia were in one team and Henry and Emma in the other. Emma and Henry decided to attack Killian first, throwing snowballs at only him. Henry quickly became bored of just hitting his daddy so he made smaller snowballs to throw at Leia as well, making sure not to hit her to close by the face; mostly hitting her legs. Leia giggled every time she managed to dodge a snowball Henry threw at her.

They kept throwing snowballs until they were all panting from all the running. Afterwards they made snow angels and a snowman.

After playing in the snow for a few hours, they had to get ready for lunch with Emma's foster parents and Liam's family. Liam was married to his now wife, Sarah, and they had a little daughter of 5 years old, Mia. Leia and Mia were thick as thieves, always having fun whenever they were together.

"Will Mia be there as well?" Leia asked when Emma was helping her taking a bath.

"Of course she will be there, sweat pea." Emma said as she finished washing Leia's long blonde locks. Leia squealed in excitement. Even though it had only been a few days, Leia clearly missed Mia already.

Emma helped Leia out of the bath and quickly wrapped a towel around her small body. She quickly dried her daughter off and handed her the new dress she had bought for her. When she had her dress on, Emma dried off her hair and braided it so it was out of the way when she would play with Mia.

When Emma and Leia finally came out the bathroom, Henry rushed in as well, quickly taking a shower on his own. Leia was watching a movie while she waited, munching on a cookie because she was hungry.

When everyone was washed up and had their new clothes on, they stepped into the car so they could make their way to Mary Margret and David.

They arrived 10 minutes later and rang the doorbell. Emma's younger brother opened the door and let everyone inside. They gave a hug to Mary Margret, David and Leo before sitting on the couch, waiting for the other guests to arrive.

When Liam, Sarah and Mia arrived, Leia immediately ran towards Mia. Henry and Leo were watching a movie together while the girls played with their dolls. The adults were having a conversation on the sofa.

They decided to give the kids their presents first before having dinner. Mary Margret went to grab the presents for her grandchildren, her son and Mia. She came back with four gifts and placed them on the table.

"Kids, gift time!" Mary Margret yelled and the kids came running in, all excited to receive their gifts.

She gave the first gift to Leia, then one to Mia. The next one was for Henry and the last one was for her son. By the time Leo got his present, Leia and Mia had already unwrapped their Christmas present, revealing a new doll for each of them.

"I have told you before, you really don't have to give our little Mia anything." Liam said, he was flattered that Mary Margret and David got his little girl a present as well but he felt bad because they were only family through marriage.

"It's really no problem, Liam." Mary Margret replied sweetly. She loved little Mia and an extra gift wasn't really a problem.

"Thank you!" Mia and Leia said in union, already playing with the new dolls they got.

Henry opened his gift quickly as well. His grandparents got him a new action figure. He gave a hug to David and Mary Margret. "Thank you so much!"

"You spoil our children way too much." Emma said with a laugh as she watched her kids playing with their new toys.

Leo got new video game from his parents, he was really happy with his gift as well.

* * *

"We have an announcement to make." Emma said, trying to get everyone's attention after an amazing dinner cooked by Mary Margret. Everyone looked up at Emma and she cleared her throat again. "We're pregnant." She said with a smile, taking Killian's hand in hers. Killian smiled back at Emma and squeezed her hand.

"You are?" Mary Margret asked, getting up from her chair so she could bring Emma in for a hug.

"Congrats." Liam said, patting Killian on the back and bringing Emma in for a hug as well.

Everyone said their congratulations. It was a perfect Christmas. Killian and Emma had everything they could ever wish for; each other and their family.

 **THE END  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to thank everyone who helped me with this story. A special shout out to AshtonBlake1995 who has been the one who listened to my ideas and gave her opinions on them.**

 **I really want to thank the people who have voted on this story and left a review as well. You guys have really motivated me to finish this story.**

 **When I started this story almost a year ago, I didn't know I would have so much fun writing stories. I'm really glad I tried it and I will continue to write as well.**

 **I'm hoping you will give my other stories a chance as well.**

 **Another big thank you to all my readers! I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **(Finished on the 23rd of March 2017 – 111 favorites, 214 follows, 152 reviews and 52.662 reads.)**


End file.
